Equestrian Guard
by typewriterandpencils
Summary: Being reborn and raised in Equestria, human Althalos Ember hears the call to arms and goes forth to enlist, soon being sighted by Celestia and Luna. With being in contact with him throughout, secrets soon begin to break. Sequel to the story "Lunar Spartan".
1. Short Passage I

Act I: To Raise A Boy

Peace. Balance. Harmony.

The three words that comes from the mouths of ponies living in the large and strong nation of Equestria. With over a thousand years and more, any major conflicts which involves everypony is non-existent, more or less old, ancient, and forgotten history. And with such depth in history comes the folktales, one only very few are familiar with. One creature who stood high on two, and had the features of a warrior, the detailed information lost through time. But as always it remains, a folktale. It is what Celestia hoped to believe, but knew the truth.

Her continued rule of Equestria lead her through the troubling times it faced, especially with the decisions with meeting such creature. None had ever appeared since Luna's return, and she believed for them to be truly extinct. A hope she both wished and denied for. Her actions wishing for redemption of the past to be able to move on to the future.

Such time would have to wait, for the three words that continue to be spoken out, will soon be threatened once again and fall into silence. This time requiring more than just magic to return the three words.


	2. Prologue

"Boy! Hurry!" Yelled out the man.

Althalos struggled to crank the crossbow ready as the English continued to make their advancement to break into the town. The yelling was ongoing, the clash of metal connecting to one another, and the barrage of arrows that flew over coming from the English long-bowmen. One after the other he would crank the next crossbow he was given being of some help in the defense. His hands ached, blistered, for his youthful age of seven did not prepare him for this.

"Run back inside and bring us some more arrows!" The man told him.

He nodded and got up, running past the dozens of men that stood by the edge of the wall. He stopped running suddenly seeing a man collapse motionless with an arrow through his eye. He hacked up nothing feeling sick seeing such thing up close. Regaining his composure he continued running inside the castle, past the many people tending to the wounded that was brought in. He grabbed the sacks of arrows that were on the ground around him, placing the strings over his shoulder before turning around to return outside. He stopped again as one was pushed back by a sword, and with quick action pushed the ladder back. How he managed to do such was a miracle that would only happen once as he continued on. Althalos finally returned, placing down the sacks of unused arrows to the floor. It all quickly was taken by various men.

Tiredness overtook him as he sat down, taking in the short rest before being handed a crossbow to be spanned by the cranequin. He didn't move, still being tired from doing such for so long. He struggled to stand, him needing to be standing to be able to crank. He placed the cranequin onto the crossbow, securing it and proceeded to crank the bow back. He looked up, catching a glimpse of a large guns that fired upon the wall, a large explosion happening to his left making him collapse to the floor.

He opened up his eyes, his vision blurry and his left ear not able to pick up sound. His hands shook not knowing what to do. He saw the crossbow still half-cranked and grabbed it back to him. He ignored the mess to his left looked, readying the trigger and removing the cranequin to give to who needed it. There he was lifted up by someone and taken inside, being placed down and looked at by the man.

"How you feeling?" The man repeated to Althalos. "You alright?"

Althalos nodded a couple times, giving assurance to the man. Noticing the man reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a mid-sized book and placed it into Althalos' leather bag he carried with him.

"Stay here alright. You did your part now let us handle it." The man stood back up. "Your father would be proud for you wishing to assist us in holding back the English."

Althalos watched the man walked away back outside the castle, his thoughts of his father returning to him. He remembered when he saw him off, and remembered when he learned of his death. He looked down to his hands still shaking, his left ear slowly recovering audibility. What was he to do now? He remained seated, listening to the groans of injured men being tended by the women who did their best in lessening the pain inflicted. One woman knelt down with a pan of water and a cloth being soaked in it. He flinched from the touch of the coldness it had, and the pain coming from his chest which he hadn't noticed until now. His shirt was split diagonally revealing a large cut across with blood running down. His blood. He thought back from the explosion the English gun inflicted, and possibly it had hurt him too. Death did not come for him though.

"You're very strong not crying about your pain," the woman spoke, keeping him distracted from all the noise outside. "What is your name?"

Althalos lifted up his bag which had his name, receiving a nod from the lady that helped him with his injury. The two remained silent as his injury was tended on. Having to remove the shirt, a cloth was wrapped around his body. He placed back his shirt on, and watched the woman move on to the next person in need. He looked down again, the pain barley there but clearly it had to hurt. He was no soldier, he knew, so why did he feel nothing?

Another explosion occurred nearby, the smoke from the impact filling inside causing much people to start coughing, including him. He got up, avoiding those that were able to run so he would not be trampled on. He followed behind, avoiding another explosion that was near where he sat. Another miracle given to him in escaping death. Seeing the townspeople running around, he stood and watched seeing those get to where they needed to be and for some, where they wanted to be. He went back inside and up the stairs, wanting to return back to help the men that needed it. He walked past the dead that were hit by the English guns, picking up sacks of arrows that were left here. He carried more than before and brought it up where they were quickly taken.

He then saw the man he helped ducking behind the wall, gripping his arm which had an arrow sticking out from it. Looking by his feet was the crossbow, still ready to be shot. Althalos looked down to his hands which were no longer shaking and looked back up to the crossbow. He ran to the weapon, lifting it up and climbing onto the ledge of the wall to have a better view.

"Boy! What are you doing!" The man yelled out, getting up to get Althalos down.

Althalos fired the bow, unsure if it even hit someone, but in turn he felt himself being pushed back dropping the weapon in the process. The man caught him from falling, seeing him looking at him with a worried look. He just looked at him, then to the sky as he felt tired.

The man kept looking at him, then to the arrow that had struck Althalos' chest. He knew there was no way to recover from this. "Go on, rest. You deserve it," he said clearly.

Althalos did so, keeping his eyes locked up not realizing the arrow that was inside him. The sound around him muffled, his vision again blurry, his breathing being less needed. And even though he shouldn't while there were those that needed his help, he closed his eyes, relaxed, and fell asleep


	3. Chapter I: Discovery

The whistles of the wind brushed through the tall grass among the trees, its branches moving about and its leaves flapping. One broke off, flying with the trail of the air flowing lower and lower to the ground past the rushing river, its water far from its Canterlot source. The leaf slowly drifted down onto the nose of a young child who slept peacefully. A sleep that had not come to him for such time for it was occupied by other means that he needed, wanted to do.

Althalos slowly came to wakefulness, his nose twitching to the touch of the single leaf. He sneezed hard, the leaf rose back up and continued its flight with the wind. His eyes no longer felt bounded, instead opening to the view of the leaves and branches that covered his view of the bright sun. It did not feel right seeing such sight, knowing that it should have been cloudy. Slowly he sat up rubbing his eyes clearing away any fatigue left and having a better view of his surroundings. Much trees surround him, the tall grass in which he had laid on being his comforter to a well rested sleep. His brown hair felt the touch of the air while his eyes took in how pretty it all looked around. He stood up, his legs shaking for a moment as if he had not used it for months.

Looking down to his chest, he saw that the wrap on him was gone and that his shirt was repaired. Inside though had the scar from the injury he received from the explosion. This thought brought two questions up: Where was he? Why was he here? The area he was in did not look familiar to him, and to make it worse there was no one around as there is no sign of camp. He started walking in a direction he was not certain about, and was hopeful that he didn't come across any English as it would get him in trouble. The tall grass didn't cause any trouble for him, it being pushed away like nothing, soft if anything which was not like the kind he would go through near his home. The touch by his hand ran by like silk, a rich commodity he imagined felt like. His ears faintly picked up rushing water, and to him was a good sign as it meant he could possibly figure out where he was.

He reached the edge of the river, looking left then right seeing where the water was flowing. Still he was not able to determine where he was for the river was also not recognizable. He could stay put and wait for whoever put him here, the sun still fairly high. He ignored the idea, waiting around for someone was boring to do if he was able to follow the river. He turned right and followed the flow of the calmly rushing water seeing the few fish swimming by him. The water looked clear, clean, crisp if anything, and he was thirsty. He knelt down and placed a hand into the water bringing it up to his mouth and drinking from it. For once it was refreshing, much better than the water the castle had stored. Then again, the stored water had run out a few days ago. He stood back up and continued walking.

* * *

The sun slowly made its way lower and lower as Althalos continued to walk by the river, still not found any signs of life other than nature that surrounded him. It was not the first time he was out alone in the wild, but the only difference was the ability to return home from the known terrain, which it was not. The water that was plentiful did not satisfy his hunger that remained with him for three hours. _Three hours,_ he thought, realizing how much his feet ached from the non-stop walking by the river. He knew he needed to find something to rest in, a house or a horse stall if he had to, knowing it was to be cold. He took off his leather footwear, feeling some relief continuing on with his bare feet on the soft grass.

Again the sun lowered, the trees and beyond becoming darker and slightly not visible. He took a deep breath, knowing he had no choice but to leave the river and move further into the forest. This time the grass was much shorter, up to his ankles than before when it was up to his stomach. Around he listened to the few birds that chirped, the rest most likely having gone to sleep. His hunger grew, his throat having the weird yet familiar sensation when he has gone far too long without food. There were no mushrooms around him, and if there were he couldn't eat it for he would not know if it could be harmful. Last time someone was reckless enough died of suffocation. He remembered the deep scratch marks on the victim's throat as the body was taken away.

The feeling of the grass changed suddenly, and with little light left saw that it was even shorter. Looking around he saw that he stumbled on a pathway. He smiled greatly, finally a sign of someone that is close by to where he was. He couldn't recognize the footsteps as it was too dark but he turned left figuring that was the way to the person's home. Even if he went in the opposite direction it would still be a sign of life, of help for him to explain where he was.

A drop of water fell on his head, making him look up to nothing but leaves and further up the formation of clouds. Again another drop of water landed on his forehead. He was already tired of water, not wanting to have more for now. He placed on his footwear and sped up his pace as the rain picked up speed. Already the ground started to become mushy from the wetness and sped up even more, now slightly jogging. Now at regular pace he felt his head and shoulders beginning to feel a bit wet, his leather bag bouncing on his waist. It reminded him of the book that the man placed inside it, that being of interest to check out once he was indoors and dry. The rain picked up, the trees not fully able to protect him from the water that rushed down.

With one misstep he tripped, the book falling out onto the wet ground. Other items such as the leather book his father gave to him fell out as well, it containing his writings in practice when his father was still alive teaching him. He got up and quickly placed them both back inside his bag, hoping that it wasn't too damaged. Then he realized the light coming from a small house. His face lit up, his legs moving quickly to reach the house. He was finally going to know where and why he was here.

The door was unlocked and he allowed himself in, seeing that no one was inside other than the fireplace producing light, and most importantly heat. He closed the door behind him walking slowly and looking around. The cooking pot first off which was by the fireplace, nearby a table with various foods: bread, carrots, apples, and some bowls. To his left he saw a large bed, by it an unlit candle on top of a small cabinet. Closer to his left was a large shelf that held many books and in the corner slightly hard to see was what looked to be armor for a horse. A small horse that is.

His stomach growled and his eyes turned back to the table. He placed his bag to the side and sat down, grabbing the loaf of bread and taking bites of it, his other hand grabbing an apple and eating that as well. Satisfaction came to him, humming to the relief of food filling his stomach. What he didn't notice as he ate was who had entered the house a few minutes later. He stopped his eating when he heard a clearing of the throat, and when he turned around he saw what he didn't expect. A small horse.

The small horse had the same feeling of confusion seeing that it was not a pony that had entered his house, but a bipedal creature. It wasn't a Diamond Dog, nor was it a Minotaur, and those...can't be paws or claws. He continued to stare, seeing what it could be putting the food down slowly. "No, no, eat," he told it, trying to make his rough voice sound soft. It didn't move, instead kept staring at him. He didn't know what to do, and instead of him having a staring contest with it he just walked forward towards the fireplace. He sat down with his back facing the creature, seeing that there was no threat to come. Even if it did his training from the E.U.P. would still be of great use.

Althalos did not know what to do. He never experienced a talking horse-, pony, with wings too! Thinking it being from the folktales the traveling monks would speak of. And from the look of it, this was his home. He stared at the gray pony, having a better view of his white mane, and from where it stood before having brownish-gold eyes, not close to his blue ones, and a drawing of a blue flame on his rear. He then noticed the scar on its left cheek, not noticing that he had gotten closer to look at it. It turned around fast, making him move back startled. He looked at the bread and grabbed it, holding it in front of him gesturing to eat.

"Thanks," the pony spoke, taking it by his wing.

Althalos remained seated, wondering what was to happen now. _Is he going to eat me?_ He thought, shaking his head free from such idea.

"So who and what are you?" The pony asked suddenly. "I know well enough you're not from here, and by Tartarus know you're nothing that I've seen around Equestria."

_Equestria?_ Althalos further realized that he was no longer home, far from it. He stood up and went to his bag, which made the pony stand ready, and pulled out his book. He untied it and flipped to a blank page he can write on. He looked around to see if there was something he could use to write. He found a bottle of ink by the bookshelf at least.

The pony noticed what it wanted to do and he plucked a feather from his wing. He walked over to it and gave it. He returned to where he sat and waited for what it was writing. When it finished writing he was presented to it. [My name is Althalos.] it read. "Althalos?" He said. He placed a hoof onto his chest. "I'm Winter Ember. I'm surprised you can write in the same language as I can."

Althalos didn't understand what he meant, but continued with the next question being presented to Winter. [Where am I?] he wrote and showed him.

"Outskirts of Caval. South from Ponyville. Equestria," Winter Ember answered. "Now answer my question of what you are. I'm a stallion pegasus."

_Stallion pegasus? _Althalos wrote into his book. [A person. I am seven years old.]

Winter thought for a moment. "Still a colt then." He noticed his, whatever held the book up. "What happened to your, whatever you call it? You get into a fight or something?"

Althalos didn't write, this time nodding as he remembered his assistance with the men. He started writing again. [My hands are still sore from helping fight back the English.]

"Hands?" Winter said, then he went wide-eyed. "Hands! You're a human." He face hoofed himself, not realizing sooner of what was in front of him. He stood up and walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a book that had folktales. He skimmed through the pages until he found what he was looking for. It detailed what a human was, or what the tale thought. Nevertheless, the description matched what he was seeing. He placed the book back to where it was. "How did you end up here, colt?"

[I don't know. I woke up lieing lying down outside.] Althalos wrote.

Just like in the folktale. Winter didn't know what to do with Althalos. In his gut, it told him to not let anypony know of his existence. He wasn't sure why, why he wanted to keep the colt protected, and why he didn't want to let anyone know. He then heard sniffling. Seeing the colt, he saw that Althalos was crying. He let out a sigh, not really being the affectionate type to others. Mistral Snow, she's more affectionate than him. _Oh Celestia, how am I gonna explain this to the bat?_ He thought. Apples being eaten he can deal with, but this.

He walked up to Althalos and held a wing over him. "Don't worry colt, I won't kick you out or anything. You can stay here if you want," he said, feeling Althalos nodding on his chest. He turned to his right hearing the doorknob rattling to be opened. Quickly he brought Althalos to the dark corner by his armor. "Stay here," he whispered. The door opened, revealing another gray pony walking in wearing a golden scarf that belonged to Winter during his tour with the E.U.P.. "Mistral! I didn't expect you to come home so soon."

Mistral shook a bit, stretching out her bat wings. She yawned out before speaking, "I finished what I needed to do early. Weird for me to be tired but I guess all the flying got to me." She noticed the brown bag but did not bring it up.

"And you're out in the sun. Your eyes must be dying." He watched her walk over to the fire, but saw her stop midway and walk towards the table. There lying in plain sight was the apple bitten into.

"Winter..." She began.

"Yeah, yeah, I bit into your apple. My bad."

"No, this wouldn't be you," she looked closer, seeing the small bite-marks. She turned around. "Who's here?" She asked, her blue eyes locking to his brownish-gold.

Winter sighed, knowing well he wouldn't be able to hide Althalos for long. "Now don't freak out," he turned and nodded to Althalos to come out. He watched him walk out then turned back to his love. "Mistral, this is Althalos, a-"

"Human..." She said softly, walking up to Althalos. She examined him, "Young, very young."

"How did you know he was a human?" Winter asked.

She placed a hoof softly onto Althalos' chin, turning his head. "My family back home used to speak stories about the legends of the Lunar Guard. I thought nothing of it, like any other folktale that was told to us." She pulled her hoof back looking at him. "How did you get here?"

"The colt can't speak, I believe he's mute," said Winter.

"'Boy'. I believe the correct human term is 'boy'." She looked down seeing Althalos' book. "I see."

Winter raised an eyebrow. "You seem to be an expert, what more did your family speak of about the tales?"

"That was it. The only reference about a human was in the spoken legends of the Lunar Guard. About a warrior or something who had a boy and a girl that protected Princess Luna. Anything else was lost in time, like if somepony had hidden it from the world," she move her wing to Althalos who had yawned. "You must be tired, come, you can sleep in our bed."

"Our bed?" Winter questioned, meeting a glare from the batpony. "Right, our bed. Not like I sleep on the floor already."

Mistral let Althalos in, moving the blanket over him. "Don't worry young one, we'll keep you safe." She saw him nod, turning to his side after to sleep. She walked back to Winter. "Why did you try to hide him from me?"

"Didn't know how'd you react seeing a mythical creature actually exist. But I guess I should have told you from the start seeing you're well informed," said Winter.

She hummed and nodded, brushing her head by his warmly. "We need to keep him safe."

"Already decided on doing that." He nuzzled her purple mane. "We're far enough from Caval anyway. Even farther from Ponyville. Not on topic but did you hear about King Sombra's return?"

"Quickly defeated by Princess Twilight and her friends once again, as always."

"Yeah, guess magic really is all that's needed."

"Hush, what you've gone through before is enough reason why we need stallions and mares like you."

Winter breathed out, slightly smiling. "Thanks."


	4. Chapter II: Friends

The past couple days went on for Althalos, other than there no being meat in the land he woke up in, no problems had come up for him and for the two ponies that took him under their care for the time being. Most of the time they would be home, Mistral Snow sleeping in the day while Winter Ember was outside tending the farm. He would be inside, reading the various books that was on the shelf learning about the world he was in. So far he learned about the main types of ponies, Earth, Unicorn, and Pegasi, which Winter was. There was nothing much about batponies, Mistral explaining last night that it was rare to most ponies to see one, more for one to live with a pegasus here. Even more before he read about the fight between Princess Luna and Princess Celestia a long time ago, the two who rules this land today. He never imagined how one could banish another to the moon, raising his curiosity more about what this world was.

Today he was finally able to be outside, helping Winter of course on the farmland. Winter said it was to help pay off the bed that they got for him so he wouldn't need to share. Mostly it was so Winter didn't have to sleep on the floor. This was something he was used in doing when he was back in his world, helping his neighbors while his father was out running errands. He would listen to Winter speak about how farming wasn't really a pegasus thing to do, then move on to explain about the city of Cloudsdale which he emphasized of it being made of clouds, along with most working on weather-related jobs.

"The rain that came down on us the other night. Wasn't nature that did it like you wrote, but done by us placing the clouds there. Of course the pegasi that work in it do their best to keep it safe. There's also a large weather factory in Cloudsdale..." he trailed off, seeing Althalos stop planting the melon seeds to the ground to look at him. "Nothin' special really."

Althalos nodded, brushing off the sweat that formed on his forehead returning to placing the seeds down one by one while Winter pulled the plow forward. He didn't have time to write down what he wanted Winter to know, not like he brought his book anyway which reminded him of the other book that was in his bag. When he had went to check it out, it happened to be a bible, something that was meant for him to keep him protected as it was sacred, precious too. He wasn't sure if God was here in this world, but it could be a reason why he was here and not back home. Was there a reason for him? A purpose?

"You alright boy?" Winter asked. Althalos realized he stopped walking again when he thought to himself. He shook his head in response, returning to planting the seeds.

"You know, for a young one like yourself, you sure think to yourself a lot. Most colts and fillies would be out and about making most of their youth. Guess that's a human thing right? To...ponder about everything regardless of your age." Winter pulled the plow, turning it around to pull in the opposite direction. "Don't worry about not speaking, actually it just lets me be able to ramble on about anything I speak up. Mistral gets tired of me speaking for so long, especially about me telling my quiet days in the Guard. Always asks for the good stuff, the baddies I fought off or if I've killed anypony. Me, I like the simple stuff. Days with my brothers-in-hooves out patrolling, inspections that were conducted like how well maintained our armor is, or just one of us messing around."

Althalos nodded in response, listening to Winter speak about his duty when he was younger, in his prime. He avoided speaking about any conflicts that were being led up, skipping it entirely. It reminded him of listening to the many knights that told their stories, mostly about combat, one such as Jean II Le Maingre. He planted the last seed from the bag he held, looking inside and making sure none was missed. He held up the bag to show Winter who unstrapped himself from the plow.

"Out already?" Winter walked over and held the bag by his wing. "Well I guess I gotta go into Caval and get some more. Heard its the best time to plant melons right now." He looked over to Althalos. "Go ahead and relax till I return boy. Walk around the pathway over there if you want, I know well enough nopony will be this far from the town."

Althalos nodded and walked back inside the house, seeing Mistral still asleep laid out on her back, wings stretched out. He grabbed his leather bag, placing his writing book inside along with pulling a book from the shelf. He walked back out closing the door, seeing Winter already gone on his way. He followed what was said and started walking on the trail into the forest.

Midway through the pathway he decided on removing his footwear, allowing his feet to feel the soft grass beneath him. Around him were the endless sight of trees, birds chirping away the day, two butterflies circling around each other as they flew nearby. Such being much more beautiful than how much looked back at his own home. Seeing a low tree he decided to climb it, pulling himself higher onto each sturdy branch and soon moving to another tree taking him higher. He made sure he kept with the path, moving tree by tree keeping active to his exploration. It was much better than just sitting all day in the house, and for once he felt much more relieved than he was then when he was allowed to stay.

At the turn of the pathway, Althalos noticed to the right a large lake which connected the ends of the river. He climbed down back to the ground and walked over seeing the water move up and down, over sand surprisingly. He moved his toes around, feeling the sand move around looking at how clear the water was. Placing his bag down, he rolled up his trousers and walked into the water feeling the coldness rush up giving him goosebumps for only a moment. He took a breath and started walking along the ends of the lake, the water moving along his motions. A thought came to mind, seeing that there was nothing wrong if he wanted to swim. And so he walked back out and started to remove his clothing dropping it by his bag and ran back going into the water. He held his breath then jumped back up, wiping off the water that ran down his face.

Meanwhile as he moved around in the water, he did not notice of something rustling through the bushes. Running out, a young filly came out from the bushes, breathing hard from running so hard. She calmed herself, her breathing slowing down from its rapid pace. She stared out towards the lake, sitting down onto the sand and closing her eyes taking in the calm water. Only for a moment once she heard more movement than what was natural. She looked to her left, seeing another bush being in the way of what the sound was coming from. She moved through and out from the bush, noticing a bag and some clothing on the ground. She wondered who would leave such things behind, picking up a shirt with her hoof.

Immediately Althalos burst from under the water, startling the filly and making her jump back into the bush. From there she saw that what was not a pony, and it couldn't be a griffon either. She watched it walk out from the lake and onto the sand. _What is that? _She continued watching, seeing it jump a bit shedding off some of the water before placing on the clothes. Once it finished, putting the strap of the bag over him, she jumped out. "Hey!" She said.

Her voice made Althalos jump, there seeing a yellow pegasus with pink-dark pink mane. She was small like him, her pink colored eyes looking towards him. Quickly he turned around and ran into the forest. While running he saw that she was close behind, her flapping her wings but not gaining any air. He continued to run on non-stop until he was sure he had lost her, turning around seeing nothing but trees and grass. Without notice he was tackled onto the ground by the pony he thought he lost. There he laid in the tall grass while she stood over him, his eyes locking into hers while both breathed heavily from the run. Her determined look softened, along with his as he pulled out his book and pencil. He remembered for a second Winter showing him it, the pencil being much more useful and fast to use than a quill.

She watched him write in the book, then seeing him turn it around for her to read. [Are you going to eat me?] it read. Her mind clicked, realizing how she was acting. "No! No. I was," she moved off him, seeing him sit up. "Sorry. I wanted to know who you are. I've never seen a pony like you."

Althalos wrote in the book. [I'm a human. My name is Althalos.]

"Althalos? Human?" She held out a hoof. "Sunshine Petal."

Althalos took the hoof and shook it, returning his hand back to writing. [How did you know about this place?]

"Oh! Mr. Ember doesn't mind me coming around here to run around. He's friends with my dad." She sat down in front of him. "I've never heard about a human before."

Althalos tipped the eraser end of the pencil to his lip thinking, an idea coming to him. He check his bag and pulled out a book which was the one Winter had looked at when he met. He also remembered to be careful as it was considered to be very rare. He opened the book and flipped through the pages, stopping once he saw the page that had the story. He turned it around and showed it to Sunshine.

There she read, taking in each word that she was able to read and ignore some that were too big. Overall she got an idea when she looked at him. "If you're from a story, wouldn't that mean you're not real?"

Althalos shrugged, placing the book back inside. He returned to his other book and wrote into it. [Winter Ember thought of the same but soon beliivd believed me to be real. Did you see him when you came here?]

"Nope, I explored again not taking the pathway." She looked around, seeing the leaves from the trees illuminate with the sun. "Do you have friends?" Sunshine asked.

He shook his head, writing into his book. [All gone.]

"Well, same here. I had moved from Cloudsdale a year ago and still haven't made a friend." That's when a smile formed. "You can be my friend! My very first! I know you're not a pony but it can work out! If there's one thing we have in common, its us being here far away from home!"

Althalos smiled nodding. [That would be great.]

Sunshine stood up, pulling Althalos up as well. "Come! Let's go to Caval and meet my mom at one of the stalls. I think she'll be happy that I have a friend!"

That's when he hesitated to move. If there was one thing both Winter and Mistral said to him, it was to stay close and not be spotted. Otherwise he may get into some trouble with other ponies because of him being a human. His decisions were conflicted, seeing how Sunshine was with him, he would figure most of the others in Caval would be the same.

Sunshine looked at him concerned. "Is everything okay?" Althalos nodded, pointing to where she was heading. He saw her smile and she took his hand by her wing.

* * *

Minutes pass along as the two young ones walked together, Althalos slightly behind Sunshine still unsure of his decision as they approached the outskirts of Caval. There the two stopped, looking down from the hill they stood on. The homes were similar to how it looked back at his home, wood being the main use of the building and hay as the roof, the exception being the stone chimney. In the middle was the many stalls that had much of the ponies buying goods and wares that were being sold. More left had two wooden buildings which had a drawing of a book on the sign and the other having two oval shaped capsules.

Sunshine pulled him along down the hill, still smiling as she still had her wing wrapped around his hand. Once they were close to one home Althalos stopped again which made Sunshine turn to look at him. "What's wrong?" Althalos shook his head, placing a hand on his chest. Surprisingly Sunshine understood what he meant. "Don't worry about being nervous. Everypony here are very friendly! Even if you're not a pony."

Althalos nodded and allowed her to take him further into the town where he started to gain immediate stares from the few that saw him. He looked around his surroundings seeing all the ponies that turned to look stopping what they were doing to watch him walk. He didn't think he would have brought so much attention to himself, especially now since he saw a small group starting to form not too far behind him and Sunshine. Reaching the stalls, the crowd of ponies who spoke with one another stopped to watch as he walked by. They both stopped, he seeing a much older earth pony who was pink and had a light blue mane.

"Mom! Mom! Look I made a friend!" Sunshine said, placing her hooves on the stall to stand higher.

Paradise Jewel looked down to see Sunshine barley able to have her head above the stand. "Oh that's wonder-" She stopped speaking once she saw Althalos just standing there, feeling slightly uncomfortable from all the staring. "Sunshine who is this?" She asked, walking over to her young daughter.

"This is Althalos! I met him in the forest when I was out adventuring. He doesn't speak but uses his book instead to talk. He's says he's a human." She stood closer to Althalos. "I know he isn't a pony but I really really want him to be my friend."

More away from the crowd, Winter exited the medicine store with the doctor not to far behind. "Thanks again for the medicine doc, dang hooves can finally stop hurting for once when tending the farm."

"You're certainly welcome Mr. Ember. Remember to not over-stress yourself doing such work as you are a pegasus," the doctor said.

Winter nodded and started to walk away. "Alright got the melon seeds, some medicine. Maybe next I should get some flowers for Mistral. Wonder if Paradise has any chocolate cosmos for sale, that would make her night much more great." He turned to the direction of the stalls, noticing there was much more than usually, especially by Paradise's stall. He knew the earth pony was awesome in having exotic flowers looking great but he didn't expect everypony to be going crazy around her stall. She probably had something that was not from this land. And that was something he regretted in thinking of as he saw Althalos standing in front of the stall. "Althalos!" He called out, seeing the boy turn around to face him. He quickly walked up to the boy, seeing him having a concerned look. "I thought I told you to stay home."

"You know him Winter?" Asked Paradise.

Those around him asked similar questions which he wasn't ready for. He looked down to Althalos again, seeing his hand being wrapped around by Sunshine's wing. Anger and concern soon turned into calmness and understanding. He couldn't explain to them the truth for it would just cause more trouble as it is, but instead took charge of the situation. He brought the boy close to him by his wing. "Yes I know him. His name is Althalos. I have adopted him as my own colt a couple days ago as he was left alone fending for his life. Even though he is not a pony, I will treat him no different and I hope you all will treat him the same as I have treated you. I can promise you he will not cause any harm."

Many around murmured to one another, most nodding to what Winter had said out to them. There were a few skeptical of some unknown thing living near the town, but in most all accepted it. Winter released Althalos and faced Paradise. "Do you have any chocolate cosmos?" He asked, the crowd now dispersing.

"Of course! You're just in luck that I had brought some with me." Paradise started getting the flowers ready to be bundled together. "I apologize for not understanding. I would have done something if I knew."

"No problem. I didn't know how to bring this up but I guess this works. How's your husband?"

"Diamond Crown? Oh he's great, very persistent in growing gardenias lately. Told me not to help so he can prove that pegasi can raise flowers too. I told him he didn't need to go to such lengths, you being enough proof that pegasi can farm, but he's as stubborn as those Apple farmers up in Ponyville. No stopping the stallion." She moved the bundle of chocolate cosmos to Winter, she taking the four bits he placed on the stall.

Winter placed the flowers in the bag. "How do you think he's doing?"

"Besides him getting less sleep in taking care of those flowers, I think he's doing well." She rested her forehooves on the stall. "Probably gonna try to tire him out to get him to sleep more tonight. You think you can have Sunshine sleep over your place tonight?"

He raised an eyebrow, then understood what she meant. "Yeah sure. Would mean more time for her and Althalos to get to know each other more."

"Yay!" Sunshine cheered out.

Paradise smiled seeing her daughter being so happy, especially now that she had a unique friend to be with in this town. "So Mr. Ember, what made you consider in being a father for this young colt?"

Winter thought for a moment, looking down to Althalos then back to Paradise. "Purpose."


	5. Chapter III: Future

Winter walked out from the house in the early morning, the sun still barley rising and the moon slowly descending into hiding once more. Along with him he had a chair, placing it by the wall of the house and taking a seat in it. He took a deep breath of the cool air, breathing out after seeing his breath freeze and evaporate. Right now he would be preparing to work around the field for the day, but with the help of Althalos the days he continues to live with them sped up the completion. In fact, he couldn't think of what needed to be done. The crops ready to be harvested have been completed, in turn the few needed to be planted are also completed. The few wood-post fencing that needed to be replaced due to rot was finished quickly, this proving how useful having somepony with hands can be. He remembered briefly showing Althalos how to make the post, figuring that it would take awhile but instead he getting it quickly.

All of such made him think back to the day when Althalos was in the town of Caval. Even though Mistral wasn't too happy about his presence being known, she understood that hiding him forever wouldn't be possible to do. So lately him and Althalos have been going to the town together when needed, all around quickly used to the sight of somepony who isn't a pony, nor anything known in this world at least. Questions do arise about the legitimacy of the folktales now that Caval has their own local human roaming around, along with the possibility of the news spreading throughout Equestria. However, luckily, no such thing has occurred and has stayed well within Caval. _Wonder how long that will last before the paparazzi arrive_, Winter thought.

He got back up, taking another deep breath before walking inside the house. He approached Althalos bed, moving him a bit to wake up, which he did. Winter watched him sit up on the bed before rubbing his eyes. He looked at Althalos and the boy knew what was going to be done starting today. Training. Winter had found out about the scar on Althalos chest from a battle he participated in, even when he was not of age. It explained why the boy was hardworking and always kept working on hard, and this was something he liked. Althalos was not going home anytime soon and he wanted him to be more active than just working on the farmland or sitting in here all day doing nothing.

Althalos watched the stallion walk back out from the house, already knowing that he needed to be out as well. He placed his shirt and leather footwear on and quickly exited the house, closing the door behind him. He stood still watching Winter stare out towards the forest before he saw him starting to trot from him towards the pathway. He started running following behind the stallion keeping pace. The cold air burned his lungs as he breathed in, having to speed up when Winter moved into a canter. His breathing fastened while the stallion's remained calm and even, showing how well maintained he kept himself.

"I should be flying, because I'm a pegasus." Winter ran straight instead of turning left on the pathway. "But I wouldn't be strong if I had to be on the ground, so I trained along side Earth ponies back in my Guard days."

Althalos now needed to keep Winter within his sight as there was no pathway showing where to go. The mid-tall grass only tired him out even more as he had to raise his legs higher while Winter remained unfazed. Already he was growing tired, the stamina not as great but he kept running on fighting against his growing fatigue. Sweat started form on his body, few drops running down from his forehead to the base of his chin, falling off from the quick steps of the pace. Few ran into his eyes, burning slightly, his mind prompting him to wipe off what could be irritating it but only making it worse. His pace started to slow as Winter grew more and more distant from him, and he was sure Winter wasn't going to stop anytime soon. His body started to feel numb, lightheaded, and his eyes drifting focus other than the white stallion ahead of him. He took in the calm early morning breeze that brushed along the branches of the trees, the sky which the trees hidden from him giving hints of a growing purple-orange sunrise.

Althalos soon tripped and fell onto the grass, breathing hard and not moving while Winter kept his pace and quickened the distance between him. He didn't want to allow himself to lose sight of Winter, forcing his body from the quickly comfortable position he was in back onto his two legs with the assistance of the tree by him. He gagged a bit but returned to the jog he needed to be, barley keeping sight of the white ahead of him. There he noticed Winter turning left, which meant the continuous running would take a turn. He reached the corner, noticing a large stick stabbed into the ground most likely to show the end of the trail and to turn. He kept his pace moving forward, the straight running continuing as normal but shorter as another turn with a stick was made. _This is how he __figures out how long the trail should be__,_ he thought.

He turned and continued on straight once more, soon seeing that the new trail lead him to the lake he had swam in days ago. The place where he met Sunshine as well and the freedom to roam growing. There he watched Winter run into the lake and start swimming, not stopping his pace even with the change of how to move. With a second wind coming to him, Althalos ran head-on into the cool water, feeling his clothes dragging along as he swam forward. Breathing was difficult and irregular as he fought to keep his head up from going under. Fatigue overtook him and he collapsed inside the water. He held his breath as he regained his composure and swam forward under, listening to the water rush past him and his sight of view slightly obscure as the light hadn't shown upon the lake yet. His lungs burned as he remained underwater before he pushed his arms upward and back to the surface. He took a quick breath and continued to swim, his direction changed but still towards where Winter was. Already Winter had gotten out and continued running on the trail known, Althalos soon running out of the water and falling down again.

He breathed out heavily and pushed himself back up to his feet slowly, the water dripping off him as he forced himself to keep running. From then on this was the trail he knew from before, the ground flattened most likely from Winter's marches or exercise. His clothes were heavy from the water that continued to drip off the edges of his clothing, his leather footwear rubbing against his wet skin. And what looked to be a running that could go on forever, he finally made it back home where Winter stood waiting for him. Althalos again collapsed, falling onto his knees allowing his fatigue to finally take him. However that would be the most rest he would get for this training.

"Up boy. Up. We're not finished yet." Winter said, showing no hint of tiredness. "What you just finished was two miles. We will be running that new trail every morning until you can keep pace along side me then I will increase it."

Althalos stood up, removing his shirt as it weighed him down. He would need to figure out how to do the run and accommodate for the swimming, but for now he followed Winter down past the farmland and towards the shed. It was one that he wasn't allowed to enter, a reason not given to him and a reason he was not curious of knowing. Now it grew onto him as Winter unlocked the door and opened it revealing what was inside. Spears, swords, and axes were all lined up in rows, along with shields lined up on the other side of the shed. He remained outside while Winter looked around, looking back at him, then returning to what was around him. There he saw him toss out a leather helmet, a soften-tipped spear, and shield onto the ground.

"It's not real leather if that's what you're wondering. Has the same qualities and texture, but doesn't require killing anypony." He placed on his own leather helmet, and had the same spear with him. "Griffons, especially ones deep in their lands do such a thing. But with cows, not ponies."

Althalos placed the helmet on, strapping it tight enough around his head. It had fit him surprisingly, but was rather heavy. Soon he grabbed the large handle of the shield and lifted it up, this being much more heavy, the spear being the same. Already his arms were struggling.

"Now," Winter tapped Althalos with his spear, making him adjust to how he wanted the boy to position in. There he had him having the bottom of the spear on the ground and the tip pointing up, Althalos standing straight, and his shield well near his body. "I believe that is how a human would stand at attention. Every morning after our run you are to run here and retrieve what you hold right now and stand just like this. Once I see you entering inside, that's when I count down from ten. If I finish counting and you're not ready, I will make you carry a large heavy pack and make you march the pathway."

Winter again tapped Althalos, this time having him point his spear straight from him and his shield right by it. "This is one basic defensive position you will be learning and using. It is much more useful when side by side others, but…," he tapped Althalos, adjusting him a bit in a more aggressive stance, "Like this, it is still useful as you're able to move in a one-by-one situation. You're able to move much more freely than previously. Now." Winter backed up, having his spear pointed up. "Attack me."

Althalos nodded, taking a deep breath, and making a thrust forward. Immediately Winter knocked away the spear past him and hit him straight in the chest, making him drop both his spear and shield to grasp his bare chest. He fell on one knee while he coughed.

"Pick up your spear and shield! Now!" Winter yelled out, seeing the boy nodding and quickly following what he said. "You never drop your spear and shield like that. Ever! Not only will it get you killed, but it will also get others killed if you happened to be fighting with others." He took a breath before continuing. "Now with what you did before, you left an opening when you made a thrust forward. You can move your shield, but not so much so you do not allow a counter-attack to be made, just like how I did to you. Now, again."

Althalos readied himself and made a thrust forward, but saw Winter dodge and swipe his legs with his spear, making him collapse. This time he didn't release his spear and shield, but felt his legs pulsing in pain while Winter pointed down towards his chest with the spear before pulling back. He stood back up, doing his best to ignore the pain.

"You need to keep your legs steady and balanced. If not, someone will swipe just like that. And don't worry. Once you're ready, I'll explain to you how to protect your legs from a swipe but this time from a blade," said Winter. "Now, again."

* * *

Althalos remained lying on the grass on a hill, not too far from his home or Caval. It was one of the places that was free of trees, the hills of grass brushing along the almost noon breeze. Lying beside him was his bag with the writing book and bible, and a sword that Winter had given him to carry around. It was so he would grow used to the weight of it hanging on his body and for him to train on his own with. Thinking of his body, everything was sore, his arms and lower legs having bruises from the training he had gone through, and such thing would continue every single day. He wasn't too thrilled about it, but he was also excited to being trained like this. It reminded him of seeing the swordsman back in his home practicing with one another on how to fight. If this was what it took to be like them, then he would do his best in being strong.

He moved his arm under the bag and pulled out the bible, opening it and reading it in silence, blocking the sun's rays from his eyes. What was interesting was that Winter nor Mistral was able to read the book, saying it looked like nothing but scribbles with artwork. It brought to question if things not written from him was to look indescribable to others. It was confusing. "Althalos!" A distant voice spoke out, bringing him from his reading. Placing the book back into the bag he sat up, seeing Sunshine Petal running towards him in a hurry. He smiled when he saw her trip, grumble a bit, and continue running towards him. He waved at her as she approached him.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Sunshine asked, sitting by him

Althalos raised a finger, pulling out his writing book and pencil so he can write a response. [Wanted to relax under the sun. How did you find me?]

"Well, I went to your house and asked Mr. Ember if it was okay for you to hang out with me. He told me you weren't home but here instead. So I ran here!"

Althalos again smiled, not being able to laugh. [What do you want to do?]

Sunshine didn't respond, instead she laid down onto the grass, taking a deep breath closing her eyes. He did the same, placing the book down and laying down beside her. The two listened closely to what was around them, the brushing of the grass, the gentle shaking of the branches from the trees not too far from them, and the chirping of the birds that brought life. He turned to his side, not realizing Sunshine had done the same and both their noses bumped into each other. Both moved away a bit, looking apologetic but nothing was said or written, the two already knowing as they both looked at each other. That was when she noticed that his blue eyes shined more than regularly. Actually, it was a first since she last saw him having eyes that had some sort of life in them. "I really like your eyes. It looks different than everypony else."

Althalos raised an eyebrow. _Didn't think it was any special, _he thought, seeing her quickly turn around once she said that. He tried to look over to her but she moved her face more into the grass. He sat back up and wrote into his book, poking her to look over. [Are you okay?]

"Yeah!" She sat back up. "I, uh, was thinking of just wanting to walk is all."

[Just walking?] He wrote down.

"Yup, just walking." She stood up, having a hoof out after helping Althalos up to his feet. "Or maybe instead of walking, how about I race you!" She noticed him tilting his head, soon realizing that he still didn't know much of his surroundings other than Caval. "Oh yeah. How about I take you to my secret spot?"

Althalos nodded to her suggestion, seeing her smile before turning around to start in a gallop towards the direction of her choice. A sigh came from him, his body wishing to return to the ground. However he didn't agree wanting to spend time with Sunshine and he started running, catching up to her and keeping with her pace as they ran from the hills into the forest. They both ran together for a few minutes before stopping in front of a large tree which was circled by the smaller trees. He watched Sunshine run up the slanted tree and up the branch, climbing up what looked to be a tree-house being covered by the leaves. He walked up the tree and climbed in, seeing the inside looking more clean than the outside. It had a couple books, some toys, and a large soft-looking blanket.

"Welcome to my secret spot!" Sunshine said, watching Althalos enter and sit down at the other side of the tree-house. "I found this awhile back when I moved to Caval. It was dirty but I cleaned it up so there's no more spiders. I think this is a million years old!"

_A million?_ Althalos took out his writing book, noticing Sunshine moving to sit beside him. [So is this where you spend your day?]

"Yup!" She replied. "I got a question." She waited for a response, seeing him nod. "What was your home like? Your real home."

Althalos was hesitant, but started writing. Sunshine reading it at the same time after each word is written down. [My home is like here. Trees, the river, and the grass. My home has a large wall that goes around too so the bad people have a hard time coming in.] He paused, thinking of more to write. [And it has a castle.]

"Did you live in the castle?" She asked.

Althalos shook his head. [I lived in a house like the one I live in right now.]

"Aww, that would have been so awesome. You would have been like Celestia and Luna in Canterlot. They live in a big castle."

Althalos didn't write for a moment, thinking back to his true home. A home he would no longer be able to be at. [I miss my home.] He felt her patting his back with her wing.

"It'll be okay. As long as you have Mr. Ember with you, you will be alright," said Sunshine.

Althalos nodded, pointing to the books that were next to the blanket. She noticed and walked over, grabbing one with a hoof and placing it down by him. She also brought the blanket, wrapping it around her. He didn't think it was cold, but didn't mind, picking up the book. _Daring Do?_

* * *

Althalos opened the door to the house having come back from walking Sunshine to her house. He was greeted by her mother who was happy to see him, but her father was rather suspicious of him for some reason. He didn't think he had anything bad with him.

Inside, he closed the door seeing Winter sitting by the fireplace with Mistral cuddling right beside him. The two turned around seeing him and he waved to them as he placed his bag down by the bookshelf, taking out his writing book.

"Althalos, welcome home," said Mistral. "Anything interesting?

He sat down near them and wrote in his book. [Spent time with Sunshine today.]

"Oh that's good! Already getting close with your friend," Mistral said, looking up to Winter.

"It's a good thing she was able to find you," said Winter. He then stood up and approached the boy. "Althalos, Mistral and I were discussing about...something while you were gone. And we were wondering what you thought about us."

Althalos was confused why he was asking. He wrote into his book. [I don't think you two are bad. I'm glad to be able to stay here even though I am not a pony. And you treat me like family.] He noticed Mistral smiling while Winter sighed, as if he wasn't used to speaking about a topic like this.

Winter cleared his throat. "That's the thing. Mistral, and myself, yes, me, were considering to make it official."

[What do you mean?] Althalos asked.

"What are you, stupid?" Winter felt a jab to his side by Mistral. "Sorry, what I meant was that Mistral would be your new mother, and I to be your new father. Both of us are fully aware that you'll be staying here in Equestria and, well..." He turned to Mistral, "Oh Celestia do I have to say it, it's making me cringe."

"I'll anonymously send the embarrassing Nightmare Night photo of you to all of Caval if you don't," Mistral threatened.

"Why do you have to use that-" He met a glare, seeing that she was serious. "Alright! Alright!" He turned to Althalos, who was rather enjoying the scene. "Yeah, yeah, mock the Guard. Now where was I. Oh yeah. What I was saying was that we're fully aware that you'll be staying here and we would, ugh, love, for you to be our colt. Our boy."

Winter expected Althalos to write in the book, but instead met a tight hug from the human. He didn't move, then feeling Mistral join in the hug, she being the most happy as she wanted to do take Althalos in as her own. Althalos, even though he missed his home, his life, he soon began to let go of wanting to return, instead wishing to remain here with the two ponies in the new world.

"So who's name is he going to take, yours or mine," asked Winter.

"Both," replied Mistral. "Welcome to the family, my Snow Ember."

[Act I – End]


	6. Short Passage II

Act II: Forward With Valor

Upon the acceptance of the human, now known as Althalos Snow Ember, he would continue living with both Winter and Mistral helping around the house and the farmland. With Winter he would work hard on the land, and with Mistral he would begin to learn much more about the world of Equestria. And upon his new family, he would spend time with Sunshine, their friendship growing ever so strong, not breaking even after silent disagreements.

Althalos' time would move forward, and with time comes growth. He grew taller with age, and with his everyday training with his father, he grew faster, stronger, and more agile than most ponies. His brown hair grew long, it flowing along when he ran or if the wind blew in his direction. With his growth in turn saw his home grow larger, now having two floors, the bottom where his parents would be and the top being his own place, the upgrade done by his own hands and with Winter.

Deep inside him though, even if he decided he moved on, he wished to return back home, faintly remembering how it was. His only connection to his old world being what he had brought with him when he was in his youth. The footwear that had not fit him any longer was destroyed, but was rebuilt into a braided bracelet he wears, another being given to his friend Sunshine. The bible was all that remained with him still in-tact, the rest such as his old clothing, leather bag, and his first writing book being put into a chest and buried, a stone marking its place by the pathway he would run on, occasionally praying by it before leaving it.

A remembrance to his old life. A push into his new life that was about to take a turn.


	7. Chapter IV: From The West

The motion of the northern Luna Ocean swayed with ease with the breeze forming, blowing west far from Equestrian lands. The sun, high in its peak, shined down towards the ocean waters and the motioning sloop-of-war that sailed along, the large Equestrian flag waving at the quarterdeck. The Equestrian-Royal-Ship Puddinghead, with her old eighteen guns on the gun deck and her whitish-yellowish sails being pushed by the wind, it was one of ten ships that still remained of what was left of the Equestrian navy. With such long peacetime in Equestria, the need dwindled, majority of ships decommissioned, and the interest died in favor for the E.U.P land forces. But even there it's smaller compared to how it was before, and funds continue to be cut.

Lucky Aubrey, captain of the Puddinghead, watched out towards the waters as the sloop sailed, the trickle of the ocean hitting the face of the white-colored stallion and the wind brushing against his light-blue heavy coat. With his service of fifteen years, ten of which were on Puddinghead, and his noble actions in a few skirmishes, he reached the rank of Commodore.

He disliked how little attention the navy has received, knowing well enough without such Equestria could be attacked from the sea. An example being a pirate raid occurring by a small town on one of the islands by the Luna Bay. Another being the Griffon-Arabian War where he helped keep a corrupted Saddle Arabia from touching the peaceful Equestria, pushing the Arabian navy back to its territory. No pony even knew about the war, only his ship and crew and 100 E.U.P. soldiers. Technically, they never participated; were never there. Just like before keeping the word 'war' from reaching any thoughts in the ponies. A sigh came out from him as he continued to drift around in his thoughts, his ears picking up the singing his crew sung out while they worked.

And we'll roll the old chariot along,

We'll roll the old chariot along,

We'll roll the old chariot along,

And we'll all hang on behind!

"Commodore," his second-in-command, Spring Showers, spoke gaining his attention.

"What is it?" Lucky asked, turning around looking at her and walking over to the other side of the quarterdeck. He was given the spyglass and took it by his hoof. Looking inside, he noticed in the distance three first-rate ship-of-the-lines along with four galleons, its black triangle sails being the most visible.

"What do you think? More pirates?" Spring questioned.

Lucky continued looking, barley distinguishing a minotaur standing alongside something else. "The pirates we know aren't as organized and large as that. Whatever it is, it's nothing we've seen before." He noticed the ships starting to turn towards their direction. He gave back the spyglass to her, "Ready the crew."

"Sir?"

"Prepare the guns on the left deck, and ready others on the top with the hoof-cannons." With his orders spoken, he watched the pegasus yell out the orders to the crew. All changed their relaxed state to a more determined one, most repeating the orders of what needed to be done. Some trotted down below to ready the guns, others grabbing the hoof-cannons and bringing it up to the top deck, along with the essentials it needed. All at the same time, the seven ships sailed closer to the Puddinghead, six soon slowing their sailing leaving only one galleon to face off. Spring returned to his side.

"Spring." He said, his second-in-command knowing what he wanted. He took the spyglass and looked again towards the ship the minotaur stood, it being on the ship that remained behind. Beside it he was still unable to tell, but it wore armor and had wings, holding a shield and a spear. He gave back the spyglass. "Seven ships, three ship-of-the-lines, four galleons. Most are a mixture of ponies, diamond dogs, and zebras. I believe a minotaur and an unknown figure with wings that stands along the minotaur are the leaders."

Spring was confused by the description she was taking in. "What does that mean, sir?"

Lucky looked towards her. "I need you to relay that message to Princess Celestia and Luna. They are definitely sailing towards Equestria for a possible invasion."

"Wait! I cannot just, abandon you and the crew!" Spring expressed, looking heartbroken.

"You forget why each ship has at least one pegasus in the crew. To relay and give messages when emergencies happen." He put a hoof on her shoulder. "I know, trust me, but you're the only one that can get to the princesses in time to figure something out."

Spring nodded, backing up to give her commodore a final salute. "Commodore Aubrey."

Lucky saluted back, seeing her tear up. "Captain Showers." He placed his hoof down, watching her fly up into the air and darting towards Equestria. He turned back towards the approaching ship, smirking pushing down onto his hat making sure it doesn't fly off. "Steady! Don't fire until I give the order!"All the ponies readied themselves, few feeling intimidated once they noticed the ships that they had to face off. Lucky watched the approaching ship begin to turn, and that was when he gave the order. One by one in the deck below each cannon shot out, splintering and entering the galleon across from the Puddinghead. On the top, those with the hoof-cannons started firing off towards who they were able to see, smoke rising from the side of the ship of the used powder as the cannons were being reloaded.

The galleon soon fired back towards him and his crew, some being injured or killed by the returning cannon fire. Lucky collapsed onto the deck but stood back up, quickly giving orders to reload and to fire-at-will. He knew he was outgunned, and outclassed from seeing how much more devastating the galleon cannon-fire was towards the Puddinghead. Again the ship's cannons fired towards the galleon, and it would be the last time as the ship soon began to be raided. Hoof combat ensued, the crew fighting back the enemies as they came on. Lucky pulled out a hoof-dagger, fighting back a diamond dog and kicking it back from the quarterdeck. Soon he heard a loud thump from behind and he saw the winged armor creature looking at him. With a closer look, he noticed the armor was a dark gray color, its helmet looking similar to the E.U.P.'s but covering what could be its face, the hair on the top being dark blue, matching its wings. It wore a dark gray cloak which was more folded in due to its wings now standing out. It pulled out a large sword, not like ones he's seen.

Lucky dodged one swing from the dark creature, blocking another with his dagger. Its lower part by the knees seemed exposed but reaching it was improbable to reach to exploit. He didn't see the fist coming to his right, the strike dazing him as the dagger was stuck out from his hoof, meeting a slash down onto his body. He yelled out, backing up from it and soon meeting the end of the quarterdeck. He saw much of his crew injured, dead, or captured, turning back to stare at the creature. "What are you waiting for, finish it," Lucky said to it, seeing it tighten its grip on his sword. What followed was darkness as he was stuck unconscious.

Music played on from the musicians who remained in the corner of the large hall that held much of Canterlot's aristocrats that spoke with one another. It was a much smaller, more private type of Gala that only the few top elite would come attend here in the royal castle in Canterlot. Much socializing occurred, few discussing business partnerships and opportunities, others speaking out jokes and making a group that listened laugh loudly while drinking the finest Crystal Empire's winter wine. Within such groups was Princess Luna, who wore a dress that complemented her coat and mane. Though she did not enjoy participating in such events, this mostly being left with her sister who is currently missing, she came out showing that she was still relevant within everypony and not just a shut-in princess.

"...and of course it takes time to have the rails nice and perfect so there is no situations where our trains have accidents. It would be disastrous if one was to occur!" The stallion spoke, him being one of the main contributors in keeping the trains up and well maintained.

"That is perfectly understandable. I do not wish for anypony to be hurt in such due to negligence. If such is preventable then we must take advantage of such, correct?" said Luna.

"Correct! So I believe we will continue to receive support from Canterlot in order to assure that all ponies are comfortable and safe?"

"As always. You do not always need to convince me or my sister when it comes to our rail system."

"Yes, yes, but having a personal assurance is much better to have. Besides, I would miss this wine if I didn't come speak!" He took a sip before asking a question. "Speaking about your sister, where has Princess Celestia gone? I believe I saw her earlier when she gave her speech."

"I am not sure, she-" she was interrupted by a royal guard approaching her and whispering to her ear. "Something has come up, if you'll excuse me." She said, receiving a nod before she walked out from the large hall. Sister, where are you? She thought, the news she received needing urgent attention.

Much away from the castle, deep within the gardens, Celestia lied on the grass, she wearing her dress still and looking down at the small pond thinking to herself. She needed to return back to the party, knowing Luna would grow tiresome fast, but she couldn't knowing this was the day she would mourn. Not to far across from her stood in the center of the pond a tombstone with flowers around. Behind the tombstone was a statue of a warrior who stood straight looking down to where Celestia laid, a sword placed under the hands. On the tombstone it read: Alexander Beaumont, Swordsman of Celestia.

"If only we had more time together..." she spoke, poking the pond with her hoof. It had been years since her swordsman was killed defending her from harm, their short-time of blooming romance after conflict was something she wished to relive once more. Her light from the dark shadow she lived in for decades, now damped out but not fully returning her to her past self. Her feared self of facing creatures such as her swordsman. A lesson learned the hard way, showing history repeats itself in some way. A memory she disliked to have, listening to the evil laughter that followed after the fall.

She stood up shaking her head, ridding the memory for now and looking up towards the statue. Again she lowered her head. "I will see you again..." she said softly, turning away and leaving the garden through her pathway. Now in the open part of the garden, she continued walking calming her posture and looking relaxed as she approached the doors to the castle. Opening it, immediately she was cut off by a royal guard who looked tired from running around. "You seem to be rather active, guard."

The mare removed her helmet, bowing before looking up to Celestia. "You are needed in the throne-room. Princess Luna has urgent information that cannot be delayed, princess."

Celestia nodded and walked with the guard by her side down the hallway. It was only a few minutes more before she entered the throne-room, seeing Luna with two other guards and one mare that was from the navy branch. "What has happened?" She asked.

"Repeat what you had told me, Spring Showers," Luna told the mare.

Spring nodded, still tired from her hurried flight. "'Seven ships, three ship-of-the-lines, four galleons. Most are a mixture of ponies, diamond dogs, and zebras...a minotaur and an unknown figure with wings are the leaders.' That is what my commodore told me to tell you, princesses. They are approaching Equestria and...and I know our ship is only going to delay them for two days since one of their ships is damaged."

Celestia remained silent, same with Luna who looked at her. "Go on and rest young one, my sister and I will discuss what will be done." Both Spring and the guards bowed and walked out from the throne-room, leaving her and her sister on their own to discuss about the news that was spoken of. This time there was no council, it being disbanded after Luna's long banishment, along with much that surrounded it being void. "Some story," said Celestia, walking over to the table on the other side of the throne-room. She magically levitated a cup up and poured water into it from the glass jug.

"What is to be done? Magical creatures are one thing, an invasion is another," said Luna. "We had not seen an invasion of Equestria ever since we became the co-rulers much, much long ago."

Celestia nodded to what her sister was saying. Seems her memories have still not returned, she thought, somewhat glad such part of the past is not remembered. "A troubled time we worked hard not to return to." Luna watched her walk towards the stained-glass window, looking at the artwork in silence. "We both worked hard in keeping everypony safe."

"Suppose magic is not able to push back this invasion, how much of the royal guard do we have ready to defend our land?" Asked Luna.

"About five-thousand, nine-hundred and sixty are at the western border. But even then nopony has ever seen combat," replied Celestia.

"What about the elite guard? They must have seen some fighting?"

"The elite guard has been disbanded ever since...you know…"

Luna nodded, knowing she meant her return but as Nightmare Moon. "My apologies." She looked at Celestia turning around, having a small smile letting her know she was already forgiven. "Now back from a last resort, shall we inform Twilight and her friends about this?"

"Twilight along with her friends are not in Equestria at the moment. She had sent me a letter a few days ago explaining about needing to solve an issue that was marked on the map, far past the Griffons," said Celestia. "I would suggest intervening ourselves but..." She thought about the 'unknown figure with wings'. If it was only the minotaur then maybe, but with something unknown she did not want to risk it.

"In the end, we need to call in every available pony," said Luna.

"No, we can't reinstate the draft. It would cause more panic than there should be if it was enacted."

"What do you propose then? Smiling and waving to encourage ponies to join the guard?"

"Such a plan could help." Celestia took another sip from her cup. "The news of an imminent threat must be relayed. At such point there we can request those who wish to help to join. And if not enough is joining…"

"Conscription will be enacted, of course." Both stood near each other, allowing silence to take over the throne-room for a moment before Luna spoke up. "We're going to lose a lot of ponies..."

Celestia nodded, remembering the past of such losses. Even the war against Sombra long ago. And with new technology coming forth, she grew afraid of the outcome. "We will think of a strategy to assure that the losses are minimal if possible. For now though, we must return to the party." She started walking towards the doors of the throne-room.

"Oh Tartarus," Luna groaned, following close behind.


	8. Chapter V: Present

Slowly the sun rose from the horizon of the vast snow-covered trees that surrounded Caval. It was early, only a few ponies exiting from their homes to begin their day of work. Not much has changed in the small town, a few newly built homes and shops, overall much of the same. The snow came in much more the past few days as autumn slowly drifted away into winter, the frost from beneath being crunched by the walking of hooves. As always, the town was well stocked for the farmland that many had would be dormant until spring started making its way.

Past the snowy town into the forest, the pathways barley visible cut off into two, moving further ahead to the one going north revealed a wooden home which mostly was surrounded by a white blanket of snow but on the far left were growing and blooming primrose flowers. The chimney from the home was already producing smoke as the fireplace inside kept the fire in its place. Sitting by it was the honey-colored pegasus, Diamond Crown, looking as dull as he usually looks while drinking cider. On the top of the bricks of the fireplace had frames of pictures, one of him and his wife, another of very young Sunshine, and on the far right was him and Winter looking much younger in their royal guard armor, the background being a sandy hill. The picture was one he stared at the most his mind being lost as the memories poured in, the clashing of metal entering his ears.

"Diamond!" Called out Paradise, bringing him back from his trance. She came out from the kitchen. "Diamond did you hear me?" She asked.

He took a deep breath, placing the cider down. "No my jewel. Sorry." He stood up and walked over to the mare. "Did you need something?"

Paradise smirked at him, placing a hoof on his chest. "Somepony is outside waiting for their father to give them flying lessons."

Diamond raised an eyebrow and walked inside the kitchen and looking out the window. There he saw their young lavender-blue colt out in the snow wearing a vest rolling around in the frost, the snow getting into his navy-blue mane. Soon his ears picked up the opening of the front door. "Hold it!" He yelled out, hearing a quick yelp as the door quickly closed. He walked back towards the main room with Paradise following seeing an older Sunshine attempting to sneak out from the house. She was wearing her saddle bag, lower on her left hoof the braided leather bracelet. She also wore her golden scarf she earned from completing the first six months of the guard reserve right after she graduated from school. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked her.

"Duh, I was," she thought about her next words, watching her father stare at her. "I was...going to...where was I going? Ha! I forgot! I'll let you know later when I come back from wherever I'm going." She attempted to open the door but was kept closed by Diamond's wing. She sighed, "Fine, I'm going over to Mr. Ember's house."

Diamond groaned. "You're going to see that, thing-"

"He's not a thing!" Sunshine yelled out, quickly putting a hoof to her mouth. "Sorry."

"I don't see a problem in her going, reminds me of my failed attempts in sneaking out to see you," Paradise smiled.

"Don't you have training to keep up on? You'll have to go back to complete the reserve in another two months," asked Diamond.

Sunshine was scratching the floor with her hoof. "Yes...I know. But I really want to see him. It's been six months," she said softly.

Diamond looked at her then sighed, releasing the pressure from the door. There he saw Sunshine's face turn from being dejected to joyful. He met a tight hug coming from his daughter. "Alright, alright, I get it. Just behave!" He told her, seeing her quickly exit the house. He followed her out, seeing her fly away. "And if he does anything to you, stab him!"

"Diamond!" Paradise said, poking him.

"What? I'm serious."

"'Stab him?' Really?" She turned around and returned to the kitchen.

"Tch, mares," he closed the door and followed not to far behind.

In the skies, Sunshine flew feeling the rush of the cold air hitting her face. She turned to her right seeing the sun rise much higher, the light now shining brighter than before. She spun around a bit, her pink-dark-pink mane flowing along, it being grown a bit longer than when she was younger. Could have been longer but it had to be cut to meet the standards. Soon she closed her wings and started her dive down towards the home of Winter Ember, soon opening them to slow her decent once she got close enough. Landing on the ground, she looked over to the gray stallion standing idle towards the snow-covered farmland. He rubbed his chin as he stood there, not noticing her until she started walking over to him. "Good morning Mr. Ember," she said, standing by him.

"Mornin'" he replied, his breath freezing when exhaling. He looked, and felt, much older than he did back then. Still if he really wanted to he could still pull off looking thirty then his age of fifty. "Heard you came back from the reserves two weeks ago. How was that?"

"Oh you know, exercise and yelling. I'm heading back in two months to complete the training." She looked to where he stared, seeing at the end a single cabbage growing with no care in the world.

"Not sure how that happened," Winter started, "To be honest I don't even remember planting cabbage."

A chuckle came from him and Sunshine smiled, remembering the past years him being less uptight and a bit more expressive. "You should save that and grow more. Would probably be useful to have in the future." She heard him hum while nodding. "How's Mistral?"

"She's alright. Sleeping right now for the time being." It had been awhile since Sunshine had met Mistral, knowing ponies in Equestria are still rather afraid of them and are a rarity to see them out from their main home. But she had accepted her as any other pony she meets. "Recently she's been visiting this zebra east in the Everfree. Apparently helped create this potion and gave it to Althalos three months ago."

"Really? How did that go?" Sunshine asked.

"Damned idiot drank the entire bottle at one go instead of a cup. Mistral failed to explain that sooner and next thing we know he's collapsing onto the floor unconscious." He sighed, remembering how much Mistral caressed the human feeling awful.

"What did he drink?"

"Supposedly it was a potion meant to soothe and heal the vocal cords. Basically give him a voice which I doubted would work."

"Doubted?" Sunshine started to feel excitement rise from within her.

"Yeah. Doubted. Forgot how miracles work here in Equestria." Winter scratched his head. "A week after he collapsed he woke up to a crying Mistral. His first words, though with a lot of pauses, was: 'Mistral, why are you crying?' I've never seen her eyes shine like that except for the time we got together. And when the kid realized that what he said wasn't in his mind, he practically crushed us with his hug."

"That's such great news Mr. Ember."

"But," he interrupted, "The potion's effects are supposedly temporary. So we don't know when his voice will disappear, Tartarus, we don't know if it'll just make his throat even worse. So what I would do is go look for him before his voice disappears."

Sunshine looked confused. "Look for-? What?"

Winter rolled his eyes. "I know you came to see him and not this old stallion. Go on, he went out on his exercise awhile ago and he should be by the lake pretty soon."

Sunshine nodded and thanked him, turning and trotting towards the pathway she knew he would run in. Periodically she would call out his name, wondering if he was close by. By the time she reached the lake, she stood there on the sand looking around for him. She stood on the same spot the two met many years ago. She sighed, about to turn around but heard the water moving.

Popping up with a large splash of water, Althalos Ember took a deep breath and started swimming towards the shore, pushing back his long brown hair. Slowly he reached shallow water and started running out from it but soon stopped seeing Sunshine standing still with a smile. He smiled back to her, wishing to hug her if anything but he didn't want her to get wet.

Sunshine looked at the rugged and athletic man that stood in front of her, wearing nothing but leather briefs and his scar on his chest being visible. Not actual leather of course. "Umm, hi." Hi? Really? "I heard somepony got a voice."

Althalos raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Yeah," he said, his voice sounding like it had an accent. It matched with how he was looking with his long hair and trimmed beard, but still having that youthful spirit that he had since he was young. "Umm, I..." He didn't know what to say, being happy to see her. It had been six months since but felt like she's been gone for years.

The two stood awkwardly by each other, not knowing what else to do, what else to say now Althalos had his voice. Both looked to the ground in opposite directions then to each other's bracelet, both being worn down since they didn't remove it other than to sleep. Soon their eyes locked, her pink with his blue, they both looking away a second after blushing.

"How are you?" Althalos asked.

"I'm good. You?" She replied.

"Good." Again silence returned between them for another minute. "Do you...want to come over?" He asked.

"Heh, that's what I'm here for," said Sunshine.

The two walked off the sand and onto the pathway back to the house, both calming down from seeing each other after the six month break. Their friendship remained strong, even more so that they started to form an attraction for one another despite their racial difference. It reminded Sunshine of school far from Caval. Though she kept Althalos a secret, she couldn't help but mention a hint about a certain 'pony' to her few friends when they talked about stallions. Another time being the dance which she went with her friends, then later returning home and seeing him waiting for her and next thing she knew they were dancing.

"How-" Althalos coughed a bit, "Sorry, how was the reserves?"

She returned back from her memories. "Mostly was yelling and exercise. I would say ninety percent was yelling."

"Sounds like my father, always yelling at me to be faster," he replied.

Sunshine noticed his expression changing once he realized he was supposed to be running. "Don't worry I got, well, I think I got your father's permission to steal you away from your training."

A sigh of relief came from him. "Thanks." He noticed that the pathway was ending as they neared the house. He looked at the gray stallion who was now looking closely at the single cabbage that grew. "I wonder how that happened."

"He said the same thing."

The two entered the house, Althalos closing the door and was behind Sunshine walking upstairs to his room looking down to not look at her flank. In the room, he grabbed a large cloth and dried off any water that remained from him and started to put on his clothes that was custom-made for a human like him. Sunshine watched as she sat on his bed, pulling off her saddlebag and laying it out. "So I managed to find this book you wanted so much of."

Althalos sat on the other side, watching her pull out the book. It was another Daring Do novel. "Awesome. This must have been hard to find hearing that it sold out so fast."

Sunshine groaned, remembering the scene. "Don't get me started with that. I practically had to pry it away from those fanatics when they saw me taking the last copy." She listened to him laugh, which was music to her ears. He sounds so great.

"Well, thank you for getting it for me. I would have gone myself if, you know," he sighed.

"Althalos, there's nothing wrong being a human," said Sunshine.

"Ha! Funny. You know most ponies still don't like me cause I'm a human. They think I'm a minotaur or something that is going to eat them. Your father being one of them."

"I know, I'm sorry that he isn't understanding. But look, you have ponies that like you for you. You have your father, your mother, my mother, and of course, me!"

Althalos couldn't help but chuckle. "Thanks Sunshine. Not sure what I'd be without you."

"A helpless human with no friends."

"Hey, hey."

"What? It's true!" Sunshine laughed. Soon she felt him poking her and she laughed even more. "N-no! Sto-stop!"

"Pft, who's looking helpless now!?" Althalos laughed out. The poking ensued before with a last-minute effort he was pushed onto his back, her sitting on top of him staring down at him.

She breathed heavily calming down from her laughter. "You and your damn hands," she breathed out, her hair in a bit of a mess.

The two remained as they were, staring at one another as they both calmed down, only thing racing was what beat inside their chest. Her eyes reminded him of the soft-pink dahlias he would get her even though her parents could probably grow them, it being her favorite as well. His eyes reminded her of the ocean that calmly rushed up the beach, the blue looking soft as ever.

"Hey."

"Hey."

The two didn't know what else to say, instead they both turned their attention to the door that opened, Mistral walking in then pausing seeing the two in their position. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Sunshine got off him and stood on the floor, Althalos standing on the floor as well. "No Mistral, sorry."

"Yeah, she's sorry," said Althalos.

"Hey!"

Mistral smirked to his response. "Althalos, can you walk over to Caval and pick up some medicine for your father. I'm not sure why but he's really fixated on that cabbage I planted."

"Oh you put it there. Why don't you tell him that so he can return to Equestria," said Althalos.

"Why would I do that? It would ruin the fun," she smiled. "Please?"

"Yes mother, I'll make my way there," he replied, walking over to find his boots and coat.

"Don't forget to take your mare with you," Mistral said, walking out.

"Yes- Hey!" He groaned, hearing his mother laugh. "So, you ready to go? It's a bit of a walk you know."

"Just because I'm a pegasus doesn't mean I don't like walking everywhere. Besides, I wouldn't want to beat you there," she said exiting the room.

He followed, closing the door behind him. "Funny, last time I remember I was the one beating you there."

They both were soon outside. "Oh-ho-ho, is that a challenge I hear, minotaur."

"Hmm, I think so, horse." She gasped, looking like she wanted to cry. "Hey, no, sorry I-" Suddenly she bolted up into the sky laughing as she flew away towards Caval.

"Catch me if you can!"

"Tartarus I hate it when she does that," he said, looking back down seeing Winter looking at him.

"You better beat that mare or I'm making you run laps!" Winter threatened from across the snow-covered farmland.

"Yes father!" He replied, quickly getting into a sprint down the pathway towards Caval.

Althalos panted hard as he made it just a bit before Sunshine did by the outskirts of Caval, already live with activity. He smirked towards her as she landed, being as tired as he was her wings falling limp. "Guess I beat you again," he said.

"Psh, I only let you get ahead so I wouldn't have to feel bad," she replied. "So medicine right?"

"Yeah, pain medicine. Father has bad pain in his joints and also his hooves." Althalos explained.

The two walked with each other into the town. Sunshine started speaking after. "My father takes sleeping medicine to help keep his body relaxed. He sleepwalks apparently but I've never seen him going up and down the house."

"Probably means the medicine is working as it should."

"True."

They both enter the medicine store, seeing the doctor reading the latest news from the paper. Sunshine wondered off to the magazine side of the store while Althalos walked up to the counter. "Sup doc."

The doctor raised an eyebrow seeing Althalos in front of him. "Could have sworn I heard you speak."

"You forget already the last time I got here?"

The doctor facehoofed. "Right, the potion. You know, you shouldn't resort to such dangerous lengths to have your voice. You could have possibly harmed yourself more or worse, gotten yourself killed."

"I know doc, you told me before."

"And I will continue to remind you to trust what is tested and deemed safe by Equestrian standards than some voodoo witch doctor." He placed the newspaper down. "Now, what can I help you with today?"

"Just picking up my father's medicine. Right now he's too fixated on this cabbage that suddenly grew in our land my mother planted, though he doesn't know that yet."

"If a random cabbage suddenly appeared on my land through all this snow, I would be fixated as well. You know how much food we can get if we replant it? But enough of me speaking, let me go get his prescription." The doctor got up and walked down one of the aisle.

Turning to his right he saw Sunshine reading through one magazine while she waited for him. He returned his attention to the doctor who brought the medicine in a paper bag, taking it from his mouth. "Thanks doc," said Althalos.

"No problem, now go on and live your life," the doctor replied.

Althalos walked out from the store, Sunshine following behind once she put back the magazine she read. "What-" Again he started coughing before he calmed himself.

Sunshine looked concerned, placing a hoof on his hand. "You alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. I think it's one of the side-effects of the potion. It's been coming and going."

"I see. I hope it doesn't do too much harm to you," she said.

"Don't worry Sunshine, I'll be okay. What were you reading earlier?"

"Oh it was some teen magazine. You know, the gossip and what's trending at the moment."

"You read it often?"

"No." She met a gaze from him, and she sighed. "Yes. It's entertaining!"

"I ain't judging, was only wondering," he said noticing the growing crowd around the large board. "Wonder what's happening there."

The two made their way towards the board, the few that saw Althalos stepping to the side to let him pass. In front of them was a large poster of the E.U.P., the design looking well made and eye-catching as it advertised for many to join to keep Equestria safe from any harm. "Know anything about this?" He asked Sunshine.

She shook her head. "I figured we had enough royal guards in Equestria." Looking on the bottom right corner was a small text saying: News to follow. "Take a look at that."

Althalos looked closely, seeing the small text. "That is hard to see next to this design. Wonder what that could be."

"No clue," Sunshine replied.

Althalos hummed, staring at the poster of the lines of guards standing at attention with both the princesses standing behind them pointing towards whatever it could be. Then an idea came to him as he continued to stare at the poster. All this training he had gone through since he was a child made him how he is, from the faint memory of the battle he was in to where he is now. His father wouldn't have made him do such thing unless he was planning on sending him to join the E.U.P., just like how he did back when he was young. He was eighteen, eligible age to enlist, and much ready to take anything that he would be thrown at. The armor that was on the stallions and mares was what he imagined he would wear, it being custom made for his human physique of course.

"So, what should we do now?" Asked Sunshine.

Althalos cleared his throat. "Well I got to drop off this medicine first. Then we could do something after."

"Alright, let's get to it then. We could probably think of something along the way," she said, leading the way.

The sun made its reach to the other side of the sky, signaling that the day was coming to an end. From the hours spent in the snow, both Althalos and Sunshine filled it with playful moments and regular discussions. Both were walking on the snowy pathway towards her house as the sun continued to set. Now standing by the door, the two stood still.

"So you sure you're okay?" Sunshine asked.

"Yeah, the rock didn't really do much to me," replied Althalos, remembering the impact he received from the snow-covered rock that was thrown at him.

"Alright," she smiled. "I had a good day, a bit different than before now that you can speak."

"I'm not sure how long it will last, but I hope it will for a long time. Writing down everything is hard."

Sunshine nodded. "See you later?"

"See you later, Sunshine." Althalos said, beginning to turn away but was held by her wing on his hand. He turned around and looked at her. "What is it?" He asked softly, being pulled closer. There was uncertainty on the look on her face, a desire for a specific action she wanted.

She looked up to him. "Althalos…I-"

Suddenly the door quickly opened, revealing Diamond about to walk out but stopping seeing both Althalos and his daughter close. "Hey, hey, hey, what's going on here?"

Sunshine didn't know how to respond, instead Althalos taking the initiative. He pulled back his hand from her wing and pointed towards it, acting as if he had hurt it and signaling that he wanted her to check it.

She soon understood what he was doing. "Uh, he wanted me to check his hand because it was hurting. But it looked okay to me."

Diamond hummed, then nodded. "Well, he should get it checked out if he can. I was about to go look for you but here you are. Dinner is ready so come inside."

Sunshine nodded, leaving Althalos but was quickly pulled towards him receiving a tight hug, squeaking by the sudden closeness. She was then placed back down, her cheeks blushing by being in his arms and wishing she was held by them longer. He gave her a quick salute before turning around and running off back home, leaving her smiling and her father yelling at him for laying hooves on her.

It didn't really matter much to him as he continued to run towards his home, the crunching of the snow being loud beneath his feet. Brushing past the snowy trees, a shortcut he would consider it as he broke off from the pathway, he took in the surroundings of another winter in this world. Jumping over a bush he made it to his home, seeing the cabbage still where it was this morning before entering inside, the warmth hitting him as Winter kept the fire going, the large pot of soup boiling and letting off a savory smell.

"Did you win?" He asked.

"Yes father. I wouldn't lose with all the training I've gotten from you," said Althalos, sitting down on the chair by the table. He then felt Mistral's bat-wings wrapping around him.

"Maybe it was the excitement from earlier in the day that didn't make you lose," said Mistral.

"Mother, please," he groaned.

Winter brought a plate of bread to the table before returning to the pot. "You bucked Sunshine? Diamond is going to go berserk once he finds out."

"No I didn't buck her. Come on it's not like that." Althalos took a piece of the loaf of bread.

Mistral laughed and pulled away, sitting at the table next to him. "Winter and I both know you two have the biggest crush for each other ever since both of you were little. You don't have to hide it from us."

"I mean, I don't know..." Althalos trailed off for a moment before continuing. "She's a pony, and I'm a human. Wouldn't it be better if she found a stallion to be with?"

Winter brought the two of them a bowl of soup, him bringing one himself before joining them at the table. "You hearing yourself right now. Cause what I'm hearing is damned excuses not to be honest to yourself. Just look at Mistral and I, we're different but we still work out better than anypony out there."

"Yeah but you two are ponies at the end. I'm a completely different race here. The only one if anything…" He remembered how little there was other than folktales about what a human was.

"Boy," Winter said, getting Althalos' attention. "Do you like her or not?"

"I do. I've always had been."

"There you go." Winter took a sip of the soup. "You're eighteen, a grown stallion-err-man. You better take this opportunity before regret not acting on it."

Althalos nodded, taking a few sips of his soup before bringing up what he wanted to talk about. "I've been meaning to ask..." Both Mistral and Winter looked over to him. "With all this training and exercise that I've gone through, there has to have been a purpose for it."

"It was meant to keep you healthy and disciplined so when the time comes you'll be self-sufficient. Also remember Mistral's teaching which makes you not too far behind what a regular pony would learn in school," Winter said.

"Well, what if it pointed towards something much more active."

"What do you mean?"

"When I walked into Caval, Sunshine and I saw a poster about the E.U.P. which looked well made and was calling for many to join. I figured with all that I've gone through and done I would-"

"No," Winter interrupted.

"No?"

"No. You cannot join. There's no need for you to join," said Winter.

Althalos didn't know what to say, confused to what his purpose was now. "So am I just supposed to live my entire life here?"

"I didn't mean it like that. Althalos, most here though some don't like it accept you as part of Caval. But if you were to leave here, you would be at risk of getting hurt because nopony knows who and what you are."

"Ponies out of Caval are going to find out someday father."

"That's true but there's no need for you to be part of the guard. All of Equestria hasn't been in a conflict for a long, long time. The guard today are mostly for ceremonial purposes."

"How did you get your scar then?"

"Accident." Winter stood up from the table and made his way towards the door. "I'm going to walk for a bit."

Althalos and Mistral were soon left alone. "What do you think?" He asked.

Mistral sighed. "He's only looking for your well being."

He nodded and stood from the table. "But in the end I'm left with no purpose other than being a lost human." He turned around and made his way upstairs to go to his room.


	9. Chapter VI: Royalty At Caval

Light from the slowly rising sun peeked upon the barley waking city of Canterlot. The moon eventually was out of sight, Luna who stood on the balcony ceasing her magic before entering her own bedchamber. She looked over to the other side of the castle, not seeing her sister who usually stood on her balcony raising the sun. She wondered where she could have been, thinking her sister was still in bed.

Celestia was not however, instead lying by the pond in front of the statue in her secret garden while her horn slightly shined from her use of her magic. She was not in her royal attire as she laid on the grass, her eyes drifting around the ripples of the water as she slowly moved her hoof about on the top of the pond. It has been almost two weeks since the report was made and the daily reports from the west still showing no signs of the enemies that were sailing to Equestria. The crew from the Puddinghead were still missing, and any indication of them was not seen when a few pegasi flew over to the last known location.

The folder beside her was magically levitated in front of her, it opening and showing the expenses of the E.U.P. budget. Already with the increase showed that it had went beyond it's funds that were already set for the year. The amount of zeroes on the paper made her cringe. The total amount of newly recruited guards increased the total amount of E.U.P. guards from three-thousand to five and rising, along with the fitting of armor and other necessities added to the over-budgeted army. On top of the guard increase, cannons and the developed 'hoof-cannon' from the last conflict were also being constructed. 'Still, would this be enough?', Celestia thought. Possibly, especially since the development of the hoof-cannon was now showing many new inventions. The prototypes was shown to be much more powerful, accurate, deadly…

'Time does move forward,' she thought, placing the folder down for a later plan to accommodate the budget. Her thoughts changed to Twilight, knowing by now her and her friends would have returned by now. The latest letter she had sent for her was replied back, but it was by Starlight Glimmer explaining that Twilight had sent herself a letter stating that "her stay is extending as she is still needed".

Celestia placed her hoof close to her away from the pond, sighing that possibly the threat is not a great as it seemed. All this preparation possibly going to waste on behalf of the ponies in Equestria for a threat that has not shown itself for two weeks. "No, it's better to be prepared," she said, now rising on her hooves looking over to the statue. "I will see you again...as always," a small smile formed, it disappearing as she walked away through the pathway. Now in the open garden she continued her motion towards the castle, noticing Luna exiting the doors, she smiling to her as she walked towards her.

"Sister, I had been looking for you. Hiding as always here by the flowers," said Luna.

"It is pretty to see, don't you think?" Celestia asked.

"It is, but we may be late on arriving in the few western towns throughout Equestria that was scheduled today."

"We? You will be attending with me?" Again Celestia asked. "I recall a certain pony saying that they were not going, saying it was too-"

"Yes! Yes, I get it. I changed my mind. I will be going with you."

"Well, I am grateful." Celestia smiled as she walked past the doors into the castle with Luna to her side. "Do you know where our first stop will be?"

Luna magically popped out the list of towns that are to be visited. "Let's see...Vanhoover is first, followed by Tall Tale, Seaddle, San Pranciscolt, Las Pegasus..."

"Most are major cities, we should arrive in smaller villages to not overshadow them." Celestia used her magic to bring out a map, more detailed than most. A name soon caught her interest, a certain pony coming to mind. "Let's go here."

Luna looked over, looking at where her sister pointed. "'Caval'? What is at Caval?"

"It's a small village within White Tail Woods. There's a retired royal guard that lives here which I remembered mentioning about this place." She said, making the map vanish.

"We can possibly have him assist in our recruitment," Luna replied, Celestia's knowledge of this stallion going in one ear and out the other.

"Possibly," said Celestia. She and Luna soon entered the large hall, now empty, she making her way to the table with the jar of newly fresh water. She used her magic to pour a cup for herself.

Luna was at the other side of the large hall, staring out from the window, taking in the sight of Canterlot. "I had gone through the many documents of the Guard. Much has changed, both in organization and tactics. Well, everything in most cases has changed."

"The way we had structured had become outdated, and with assistance of a few commanders which have long passed, a newly structured E.U.P. was formed."

"And the council?"

"Disbanded due to corruption and conspiracy to endanger Equestria."

Luna nodded. "Even when the years have gone by since my return, I have still not grown used to such changes."

"As I've said before Lulu, do not over-stress yourself. Time will go on and by then you'll be fully accustomed to today's life." And possibly, the truth about details she has forgotten of.

The sun was halfway risen from the horizon as Althalos was on his knees praying to the cross he built. He prayed as always, wishing for those he cherished to be well and for his forgotten home in the other world to be well without him. He took a deep breath as he rose to his feet, stretching a bit before continuing on the trail.

His pace quickened as he ran, the frost from under his bare feet crunching with each quick step. Stacked stone rocks after another, it being a marker for each mile that was ran he went past, the cold air brushing off the hot body of his, sweat falling off from him. He started to speed up, wanting to be faster than yesterday, and even more the day before. Reaching the last marker, he turned left, now crossing the short and shallow river that divided the forest. Frostbite wasn't an issue for him, he somehow having a resistance to it. He still believes though, if exposed long enough he can start to develop it.

It had been two weeks since his talk with his father, Winter, about joining the Guard. Lately he didn't know what to do after his exercise, mostly spending time in his room reading, other times walking around the farmland checking on the fencing or clearing the snow off the pathway that he runs on. Overall he didn't know what his future would be. Being a humble farmer sounds simple and easygoing, but what about the training and struggle he went through? There's no sense in such bland future.

Althalos dove into the lake, the cold water surrounding his body as he swam. Goosebumps formed on his skin as he remained underwater until he needed to come up for air. Reaching the shore of the lake he saw Sunshine standing there, a smile forming as she saw him. It had been a week since she saw her, she heading to Cloudsdale a week earlier to visit some relatives. Without thinking he took her into his arms and held her close, making her squeak from the suddenness.

"H-hey! You're wet!" She laughed.

Althalos placed her down, chuckling a bit in embarrassment. "Sorry. How was your trip?"

"Meh, family reunions can always be boring sometimes. My two uncles fought each other about something that happened twenty years ago," she said.

"Some action at least," he replied.

Sunshine noticed something was off. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course." Althalos noticed her giving him a look, and he sighed. "Alright, I've been a bit conflicted about my future."

The two started walking together, the sun now about the horizon. Sunshine hummed as Althalos spoke. "Farm life isn't so bad. Look how successful your father is."

"That's his hobby though. Any extra food he has he donates them," said Althalos.

Already the two reached the house, the two entering and making their way to his room. She hopped on his bed while he grabbed a few clothes and walked out to the bathroom. He returned moments later, still shirtless. "Painting isn't my thing. I can't even draw a perfect circle now," he continued.

"Well, I don't know. I'm just throwing out ideas," she responded, watching him stand by the window. She looked at his defined back as he stared out. Getting up, she walked over to him, getting on the tips of her hind-legs and wrapping her forelegs over his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She felt his heart begin to beat faster. "I have to return early to finish my training. They called all in reserves and we'll be now serving in active duty."

He turned around, her now returning to her regular height. He sat down, leaning back matching her height. "That means you'll be gone for four years."

"Six actually. Medics serve longer tours of duty." She looked down. "That means I won't see you for six years. Maybe when I get leave but..." She moved closer to him, placing her hoof with the bracelet on top of his hand with his own matching one.

"What is it that you want?" He asked, knowing well enough but wanting to be sure.

Sunshine answered nothing, instead gasping as she saw the royal carriage flying past the house. Althalos looked behind him, seeing the carriage. "Is that..."

"The princesses of Equestria," answered Sunshine. "What are they doing here?"

Althalos stood up, watching the carriage lower itself where Caval would be. "Whatever it may be, they're in Caval now."

"Let's go see them!" She said.

"Funny. You know I can't be seen by them. Both my mother and father explicitly explained that it would be my death," he replied. He soon noticed her changing her look on her face to a more, sad looking expression. "No, no." He started. "No! You can't give me that look, it's not going to work." She moved closer to him, looking more intense. Soon he groaned, not able to resist those soft-pink eyes. "Alright, fine." He said, meeting a tight hug. "But we can't be seen. I mean it. I really don't want to risk anything."

With a quick peck on the cheek, she moved away from him. "Deal," she said, acting like she did not do anything.

That's where he stopped her from moving away by grabbing her foreleg and pulling her close, their faces only inches away. "I think I deserve more than just that. You know, since you'll be gone-" he was interrupted by her, their closeness connecting as she hummed. He pulled her closer, tighter, continuing on feeling her wings open out.

She pulled away, moving farther away this time and collapsing on the floor, panting. "That was too intense," she breathed out.

"Best first then." He grabbed a shirt, jacket, boots, and cloak and put them on. "Come on, you'll miss the princesses if you keep sitting there." He walked out from his room.

Sunshine quickly got up shakily for a moment and followed close behind, putting on her scarf. "So...we a...you know..."

Althalos raised an eyebrow. "What?"

The crunching of the snow below them sounded in their ears before she continued. "Later. Let's just see the princesses then come back here so you don't get in trouble."

The carriage landed softly on the ground, a crowd already forming. Inside, both Celestia and Luna looked out seeing the ponies. Coming to Caval first was a good choice, having been told a few minutes earlier by a messenger that the enemy that they were waiting for just made their appearance and had successfully captured Los Ungulas which had no garrisoned guards stationed.

"I really think we should return to the castle to coordinate a defense," said Luna.

"Calm yourself sister, we will make our appearance here then after return to the castle," said Celestia. Her sister was right though, for the next possible location would be Las Pegasus. Time was not in their favor, but leaving so suddenly after exiting would be confusing, especially since she herself hasn't set foot here for a very long time. Five years after Ponyville was born, if I'm correct. Many ponies gathered around to see the two, an unexpected visitation, a visitation at all being rare.

In the meantime, Althalos and Sunshine were hiding in a bush watching both Celestia and Luna stand, Celestia speaking out to all of the ponies there. It was the very first time Althalos saw the two princesses in real life, not understanding why they would threaten him if he shows himself to them. They both looked nice, reasonable, attractive if he has to be honest. He listened to Celestia speak, explaining about a danger which she had hoped did not come and wishing for those willing to join to help defend Equestria. Her speech was enough reason as to why Sunshine had to go. Soon in front of him a spider slowly went down on its web, Sunshine noticing and beginning to panic.

Celestia finished speaking, her speech being honest as news would eventually reach all of Equestria. From behind the crowd, something caught her attention, she making her way towards a shaking bush.

"Sister?" Called out Luna following behind. Both princesses stood in front of the bush, hearing whispers before hearing a scream. A pink pegasus would push out a creature, the pony laying on it. Celestia gasped seeing what it was, her heart beginning to race by the sight of a human. Luna, on the other hoof, would grow confused, her head starting to hurt as if she had seen a creature like this before.

Althalos sighed, motioning off Sunshine and standing in front of the two princesses, he being taller than Celestia. He then knelt on one knee. "Princess Celestia. Princess Luna. I apologize for interrupting your speech and ask that any punishment you have be directly for me: Althalos Ember, son of Winter Ember."

Celestia took a deep breath, calming herself. Human! A human! She thought, seeing the well trained man with her own very eyes. It had to have been destiny to find a human here, especially in a time like this. It was a chance of redemption. "Rise, Althalos Ember. There will be no punishment done to you." She watched him stand, over-towering her. "I remember your father. He was a fine guard that served for me in my time of need. And seeing how well fed, how well defined you look, I ask of you, personally, to join my sister and I in defending Equestria. Your home."

He didn't know how to respond, a princess, his ruler, who was doing the opposite of what he was told long before, asking for his help. A purpose for his training, but something he cannot decide on his own. "I would…be honored, but I wish to have my father's permission instead of deciding on my own."

Luna soon spoke up. "Let us meet your father then, Althalos."

He nodded, showing them the way. Sunshine walked by him, mouthing the word sorry. He shook his head, assuring that he was not angry. He was more concerned than anything, not expecting the outcome of what was to happen. Everything was moving fast. He continued to lead them past the path division and in the distance his home was visible past the trees.

A knock on the door awoke a sleeping Winter from his sleep. Moving away from Mistral's warmth, he walked over to the door and opened it. At first he saw Althalos, confused as to why he would be knocking the door. Soon as his vision cleared he saw Sunshine, his eyes widening when he saw Celestia, and his heart quickening its pace seeing Luna, remembering her return as Nightmare Moon.

"It has been awhile Winter," spoke Celestia. "May my sister and I come in?"

Winter took a deep breath, nodding. "Make yourselves at home."

All four entered, Althalos being pulled to the side by his father. "What in Tartarus did I say?" He whispered.

"Is there a problem Mr. Ember?" Asked Luna, joining her sister at the table. She noticed the glare he gave her, she feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"No problem," he released Althalos, the two now sitting at the table.

"It's my fault Mr. Ember," Sunshine started, sitting by Althalos. "I know you didn't want him to be seen."

"Oh?" Celestia spoke up. "But how come?"

A sigh escaped from Winter's mouth. "Well, I did not know how Equestria would handle a creature, a human, no one has seen. So, besides roaming around Caval, I decided to keep him hidden."

"For his safety of course," replied Luna.

"Yes."

Silence overtook the four ponies and human in the room, Celestia breaking the silence moments later. "You have a lovely home Winter," she said.

"Thanks. With the help of Althalos, we managed to make this small home larger than before," Winter replied.

Soon Mistral walked out. "Winter?" She called out, soon noticing that both the princesses were in the house. She gasped, bowing quickly. "Your highness! I did not expect a visit from you two," said Mistral.

"Mistral.," Winter said, "Come sit with us."

She stood back up, taking a seat next to him. "If I may say, it is an honor to meet you Princess Luna."

"Thank you, Mistral."

"Mistral Snow."

Luna smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Mistral Snow."

Celestia cleared her throat, preparing to speak. "Winter Ember, Mistral Snow, first and foremost forgive me for the unexpected visit. Continuing on, I would like to discuss about you Althalos."

"Princess Celestia, he is of no harm to anypony if that is what you believe right now," Sunshine spoke up.

This made her laugh a bit. "No, no, it is nothing like that. It is more of what he can do for Equestria."

Winter did not like where this was leading. "What do you mean?"

"Winter, show respect to the princess," Mistral told him.

"It is okay Mistral," said Celestia. "Are you aware about the latest push for recruitment for the E.U.P.?"

"Yes. I did not understand why since Twilight Sparkle and her friends manage to stop any threat from escalating, rendering the latest generation of Guards as only ceremonial for Equestria," replied Winter.

She nodded to his response. "As of now, there is an oncoming threat that has reached the west of Equestria. Twilight and her friends have been on an expedition outside of our borders with no sign of return. However, the size of the threat is far greater than we imagined, the use of out magic would not be enough to fight off such army. Our recruitment campaign was started because of this reason."

"What does this, all of what you said and committed have to do with Althalos? You plan on recruiting him?"

"My sister and I see much of an advantage if he were to join the Guards. I have a well feeling that he will be much useful," said Luna. Again she felt a pain in her head, the familiar feeling of the being near a human making her feel protected if he was by her side.

"No."

Both princesses did not expect such response. "No?" They both said.

"No. I cannot allow my son to participate in your conflict."

"Winter..." Mistral started.

"Mistral please-"

"You know well enough that this was destined to happen. Our son we both raised, our son that you trained, protecting everypony from harm that may come to Equestria. You know well enough what he was doing before he had appeared in our world."

Winter rubbed his head. "He'll be at risk of meeting his end."

"It will not happen," answered Mistral.

"How do you know?"

"He was trained by the best."

"Father," Althalos spoke up, "If you really wish for me not to go and fight, then I will remain-"

"No," he interrupted, "Mistral is right. You were raised to be a Guard." He looked over to the princesses. "How will all this work?"

Celestia smiled. "He will be sent to basic training and be familiar with all that is within the E.U.P.. I believe you've already trained him enough in it, but it is more of formality to go through training with those he will be together with."

Winter nodded, seeing the princesses now getting up preparing to leave the house having succeeded in recruiting Althalos. "He will be ready for what will come."

"I know," Celestia replied, making her way out of the house with Luna.

Again silence remained in the house with the three ponies and human as the door closed. Mistral breaking the silence. "What made you change your mind?"

Winter breathed out, looking down to the table. "Everypony knows that Althalos is meant to be a soldier. A defender for Equestria. Just like the folktales you spoke of. I did not wish for him to join due to my experience..." He paused before continuing, memories of his past coming to him. "My contubernium were one of the chosen few who would sail out with Celestia towards the Saddle Arabian controlled territory of of the Griffon territories. Myself and Diamond Crown, along with the others were eager, proud, and honored to be the ones chosen to help drive out the evil that sat on the throne chair of the Arabians.

"Already by the time we arrived, the Griffons had driven out the Arabians from their territories and we now were the ones invading their lands in order to assure no tyrant would threaten anypony, any-creature. Landing on the beaches of the sandy land, we were met by heavy resistance. The organization we had been trained with was thrown out the window as we all fought and pushed back the enemy. As the weeks went by, and the losses of the hundred Guard dropped to thirty-five, we had reached the capital of Saddle Arabia.

"Along with the large Griffon army, we marched forward, not realizing the Arabians would use everything they had, even the then prototype hoof-cannon. In one quick loud crack," Winter slammed his hoof onto the table, startling the three there, "A whole line had dropped dead. I turned to Diamond, who stood still motionless with our contubernium's blood splattered on his face. The eight of us that survived, only us two remained from it. By the time we broke through the walls, the capital fell and the war had ended. We ten who survived were then considered the elite guard, as we were the only stallions that had seen such combat in decades of peace. We were told not to discuss about this, knowing well enough the public would not enjoy hearing such. I do not know the details of how the deaths were explained to the families.

"We elite guard would not last however, once Nightmare Moon returned, the only ones who survived her onslaught were myself and Diamond." He pointed to his left cheek. "A deadly magic bolt was shot to Celestia but I had jumped in front taking the hit. From then on after, I retired."

Mistral knew he had been involved with such conflict, she asking him for such details, but she knew now that all of such that was said was a lie, and this was what he had actually gone through. For Sunshine, it explained why her father was always sitting in silence, he taking the mental stress harder than Winter, or at least he showing it more. Althalos took everything to heart, his determination in protecting everypony being even more greater. Winter got up and walked into his room, only to come back holding a helmet which was recently repaired and enlarged. "This helmet was mine back in my prime. I, well, had it adjusted and repaired for you to wear when I was ready to let you join the Guard."

Althalos took it, looking at the helmet then to Winter. "Thank you, father."

"Once this is all over, you better come back home. You understand boy."

A smirk formed on Althalos' mouth. "Yes, sir."


	10. Intermission I: Discussions

The unknown raiders continued to pillage through the city of Los Ungulas, much valuables and such being placed onto the three ship-of-the-lines that were docked along with the other several galleons nearby transporting raiders to the beaches. Nearby at the distance from the city stood the minotaur, Horned Ironslayer, watching through the telescope enjoying the carnage that was taking place. Who in their right mind would leave a place unguarded? From his experience from the various wars he took place back on his land, this was a walk in the park.

His ears heard footsteps approaching him, his head turning to the side seeing the armored creature holding its shield and what it calls a dory, its cloak flowing behind. It's the tip of this creature that gave way to the latest invasion here at this new world. "You were right," Ironslayer started, "These ponies are not putting up a fight."

It placed its shield and dory down onto the table, removing it helmet and revealing the scar on its right eye, a slash it had gotten a very long time ago. Its teal eyes standing out from the dark armor it wore. "I told you. Equestria has gotten weak making a mockery of what it stood for back then," it said, the voice sounding similar to its father's.

"Putting you second-in-command also helps us out since you're more of a 'hands' on type of...what did you call yourself?"

"Human. More or less a hybrid, but human is much more simple."

"Right. Well Deimos, you know more than I do so show me here on this map where we are close to."

Deimos looked down towards the map they had gotten from commindering one of Equestria's ships. "We're here. Our goal is here," he pointed to the center, where Canterlot would be. "Right now the next city we would go to is here, Las Pegasus. Followed by San Pranciscolt."

"Mostly ocean-based cities, but smart as it opens up much more access for our ships."

"Aye."

Ironslayer watched the winged human walk up to the edge watching out towards the city, some parts which were covered in dark gray smoke, the fire much more visible as the sun continued to set. "You never mentioned your purpose in helping the Tripartite Alliance," he said.

"To expand and spread the Alliance's influence further in the world, both known and unknown," said Deimos.

Ironslayer laughed. "Tartarus, don't feed me such garbage. What is your true purpose?" He walked up to Deimos. "Your goal is much different than the Alliance's. You may fool everycreature, but you can't fool this minotaur here."

"Aye, you are smarter than most," Deimos replied. "The ruler who sits on the throne here is responsible for my father's death and my mother's imprisonment. This land used to be my home when I was younger but soon left east to escape the tyrant's guards that were sent to kill my sister and I. Luckily with the help of a faithful pony who protected us, we managed to stay safe from harm."

"I'm assuming this pony you speak of trained you to be the warrior you are today."

"You assume correct. Along with knowing my father's regiment, she helped my sister be familiar with defensive moves so she can protect herself. Before her death, she gave me one more gift which is very much valuable," he reached into a tight area in his armor and pulled out a folded paper handing it to the minotaur.

Unfolded it was revealed to be a picture of a human standing close by an alicorn. The alicorn wore her full royal attire while the human wore armor, holding the helmet by his side revealing his face. Though the picture was not in color but in sepia, the details were still distinguishable. "Now I understand why you mentioned hybrid," said Ironslayer. He held it up to compare the resemblance of Deimos and his father in the picture. "You look just like him."

Deimos took the picture back. "My sister is similar to me, but her wings, eyes, and hair look more like my mother's color. A kind of midnight blue and such." He placed the picture back into his armor.

"So in the end it's a win-win. The Alliance gets the new territory and you get to enact your revenge against this ruler who destroyed your parent's life."

Deimos walked over back to the table, placing his helmet on and grabbing his shield and dory. "Aye, I suppose so."

A blare of a horn sounded out, making Ironslayer turn to its direction. Looking through the telescope he saw a charging force at the outskirts of the city. It didn't look like a professional army, possibly a militia or something. In turn he watched his own raiders charge towards the enemy. He turned around to speak to Deimos, but he was long gone. Turning back, he watched the human fly towards the very first battle.

* * *

In the distance far from conflict, those in Canterlot prepared themselves to retire for the night that was slowly approaching as the sun soon disappeared from sight. Luna's moon slowly rose eventually taking her sister's sun's place. Though as she rose her moon, her thoughts were focused on another matter which she could not comprehend. The pain she had in her head when she saw a human, an odd creature with a rather unique physique. She felt as if she had seen one before. Was it deja vu? But then that would mean she would have met one in the past. Ideas and theories all lead to a dead end. Then there's another odd occurance, this time with her magic. It is as if her magic, or something similar, was now in reach. It felt familiar, as if another part of her was within another pony. She shook her head, again being left in a dead end with no answers.

A knock on her door gained her attention, she walking over to the door and seeing Celestia once she opened it. "Tia?" said Luna.

"May I enter?" Celestia asked.

Luna backed away fully opening the door, allowing her sister to enter and closing it after. "You seem troubled."

"Is it obvious?" Asked Celestia, seeing a nod to her question. "At such times like this it would be odd not to be."

"True. I sent various letters to our eastern garrison to begin mobilization west. I believe they will arrive here in Canterlot within two weeks."

"Good. Good. I still haven't received any update from Twilight and her friends. I am sent the same message as before."

"They are far within Griffon territory, as you mentioned before." Luna walked over to the balcony, Celestia joining her. "I watched the latest recruits training with the updated hoof-cannon."

"Devastating are they?"

"Very. I cannot believe our engineers were able to create such a vulgar weapon that can now be held."

Celestia didn't comment on the creation, not mentioning that it was an adopted technology from Saddle Arabia. "At least we may have an advantage against our enemy."

"While it lacks honor, you are correct. I do fear about the rapid progression of this weapon. And worse, once everypony and creature has one."

"By then our development would be much more advanced than the others."

Luna nodded, watching her moon continue to rise up. "Do you ever have the feeling that you have forgotten something?"

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes, but it is usually nothing."

Luna looked down towards Canterlot. "I do not know what to think of such feeling. Ever since I saw the creature, it is as if my thoughts are trying to connect a pattern but is deceived by gray fog. And now there is a magic similar to my own I can feel, magic that I should know and never forget about. It too is clouded." She turned to look at Celestia. "You would tell me if there was something important I needed to know, right?"

Celestia smiled, bringing Luna close with her wing. "Of course. You are my sister."

Luna sighed with relief. "So do you think it is right to send the creature to train with everypony? After all, it is the only one of its kind if I am correct."

"Hmm, well I did consider having him privately trained but it wouldn't make much of a difference since everypony is going to see him."

"I am unsure why, but I believe he will be the greatest ally we will have," said Luna.

"I believe so as well," replied Celestia.


	11. Chapter VII: The Guard

Deep into the forest, down the formed pathway, hidden away from the lowering moon and the rising sun, Althalos remained on his knees in front of the stone which below was a buried chest. The chest containing most of his first belongings from when he first entered the world of Equestria. The braided leather bracelet angled on his wrist as he kept his hands together, the tip of his finger touching his resting forehead, his eyes closed, his mind focused. By his side was a wool bag which inside had his bible and a notebook with blank pages, as well as a few quills and ink, and the helmet his father Winter had fixed up being tied to the side of it. The notebook and such being a precaution in case his voice ever vanished suddenly while training or when later deployed.

"_Christ avec moi, Christ devant moi…_" He softly spoke, having figured out how to differentiate between speaking Equestrian and his own birth language. Something he figured out by accident.

"My Snow Ember," said Mistral, startling Althalos out from his prayer. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

He turned to look at her, taking a deep breath to calm down. "Mother…" said Althalos, adjusting a bit to sit on the ground. "It is alright, I should have heard you coming anyways. Did the chariot arrive?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. I came here to give you something from Sunshine."

_That's right,_ Althalos thought, remembering she had left early last night before he was able to say goodbye. It will be six years until she will see her again. "You ran into her before she left?"

"Yup when I was flying back home. She had given me this," Mistral pulled out a small photo, Althalos gripping it. "Seeing it I thought it was cute of her to do. She told me she had forgotten to give it to you."

It was a colored photo of her, sitting down where the grasslands were with a couple daisies on her pink hair, the matching leather bracelet standing out from her yellow coat. He started to smile as the sun's rays started to peek through the forest. "I'll remember to tell her 'thank you' when I see her," he said, opening his bag and placing the photo into his bible.

"Also, here is something from Winter and I," she said, pulling out another small photo. This time it was of her and Winter.

Althalos took it and raised an eyebrow seeing his father giving a smile. "I'm surprised he smiled like that. Maybe a smirk or something but never like this," he commented.

"With a bit of help from a potion, that's what I managed to get back when you were little. He was furious and didn't leave the house for a whole day." Mistral laughed a bit before calming down. "I'm going to miss you, my Snow Ember."

He got back onto his knees and motioned his hands to her. "Come on," he said, knowing what she wanted.

She went up to him and wrapped her forelegs, as well as her bat-wings, around him, hugging him tight. She didn't want him to leave, not for the same reasons as Winter, but knew it was his destiny to. Like the stories of the Lunar Guard, but coming to life with Althalos. "I know you promised Winter, but promise me, by Luna, promise me that you will return home once everything is said and done," she said in a brittle tone.

"I promise mother. Please don't cry," he said, feeling her pull back.

"Ha!" She sniffed, "I've raised you for so long as my own to how you are now, I believe I have the right to cry when seeing my son go off to fight."

"Thank you for everything mother. I wouldn't be as educated as I am now if it wasn't for you," he said, again meeting Mistral's embrace.

"Don't talk like you're going to die!" She cried. "You are very welcome but please don't talk like that!"

"I know, I know, sorry. I just wanted to mess with you one last time." After speaking he felt a punch on his left shoulder from her, the right being a bit wet from her crying. This made him laugh a bit.

"Yeah, mess with your mother's heart, see what happens," she said, her voice muffled from speaking on Althalos' shoulder.

The sound of something landing nearby caught the attention of both Althalos and Mistral. "Mother, it's time," said Althalos, feeling her back away again. He stood up, moving his wool bag onto his shoulder, and both started to walk back to the house where the carriage was waiting. Winter was already waiting outside by the time he and Mistral arrived. He stood in front of Winter, who nodded to him. "I'll make you proud, father."

Winter scoffed, then smirked. "You already have, my son." He then turned his head as he felt Mistral pushing him closer to Althalos. "What are you doing mare!?"

"Hug your son, damnit! Stop being such a wall!" Said Mistral.

Althalos knelt down and took the awkward hug from his father. He again hugged a crying Mistral one last time before standing up. "I will be back, just wait for me. Mother, father." He turned around and walked towards the carriage, the door being opened for him by a royal guard. He entered it and sat down, the door closing after. He looked out of the window and waved towards his parents, both which waved back. With a jolt, he watched as the carriage took flight, flying over his home, followed by Sunshine's home, and then the main town of Caval before all became distant.

He relaxed a bit as he sat, taking out his bible from the bag and opening it to where he had the pictures. He looked at it with a smile, closing the book and placing it back into his bag. Slouching now, he closed his eyes, taking deep breaths before falling asleep. It was going to be awhile before he arrived in Canterlot.

* * *

The landing of the carriage jolted Althalos awake as it slowly came to a halt. Coming into focus he listened to the distant yelling of instructions and various chants from stallions in unison. Looking out, he saw the large facility of many ponies all either training or relaxing by the tents. He took a deep breath, knowing that once he gets out he is going to be stared out very much by those who will be around him. Putting his bag on his shoulder, he opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind him.

"Althalos!" A voice called, catching his attention.

"Princess Luna." He bowed to her. "Honor to meet you, your highness."

Again the sharp pain went through Luna's head, but she did not show any signs of pain. Whatever it was, the human was the key to her answer. But the search for the answer would need to come at another time. "Honor is mine, Althalos. Hopefully the trip was enjoyable," said Luna.

"For the first time it was. I even slept peacefully, your highness," he replied.

"Please, call me Luna. Save the formalities for when needed." She magically popped up what looked to be clothing and boots. "I took the liberty of having clothing constructed for your stay here while you train. Your mother's measurements were very descriptive."

"One of the traits of being a human, needing clothing that will fit." He took the clothing and boots, which felt heavy. Soon he and Luna started to walk into the camp, many looking over watching him walk and others coming out from their tents to see him. "How is your sister, Luna?"

Luna sighed out in irritation. "She was over-stressing herself with much paperwork between the financial struggles of the growing military and the planning of what course of action is to take place along with much of those who are in command. I slipped some sleeping elixir to put her to sleep after she raised the sun."

"I see. So you are taking over her duties at the moment then."

"Until the elixir runs out which may be soon."

Althalos couldn't help but laugh a bit. "So where is it you are taking me?"

"You are to see the Legatus of this forming legion. I'd rather he know about you and how you look so if anything happens he will inform my sister and I." She stopped in front of the tent which on the top of it was the Equestrian flag. She entered first before Althalos followed. Inside, two ponies, a green stallion and a brown mare, were discussing with each other before they turned and saw Luna. Both bowed before noticing Althalos who was behind her. "This is Althalos Ember, the human I had discussed earlier."

The two looked at each other then to Althalos. The green stallion rubbed his gray beard, nodding. "You're much smaller than I thought." He then looked at Luna, bowing again, "no offense to your description, your highness."

"None taken," she replied.

"Step forward Althalos," the stallion asked, seeing the human walk up standing straight. "I am Legatus Forged Hammer. This here is Tribunus Dull Copper. And you are now part of this forming Legion by the request of both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. I don't think I need to go through more formalites since you'll discover them within your time here, but I assure you won't be treated any different than all the stallions and mares here because a higher power assigned you here. Again, no offense, your highness."

"None taken. It is expected since you know nothing of his abilities."

"I trust he will be an extraordinary guard by the time he finishes training. Or be sent home packing." Forged Hammer walked over to his table and looked down to one of the pages. "As instructed, you will not be assigned into the Auxiliary Guard, which is basically non-ponies. Instead, you are assigned to cohort five, century five." He picked up a pencil with his mouth and scribbled down his signature before putting down the pencil. "Your assigned tent will be number ten." He pushed the paper towards Althalos, which he picked up. "I am warning you now, you may face discrimination and it is something I cannot protect you from. If anything report it to your centurion who you'll meet if it gets too excessive."

"Thank you, Forged Hammer." Luna said, looking at Althalos after. "I wish you luck Althalos."

"Thank you, your highness," Althalos bowed, seeing Luna smile before walking out from the tent. He then turned back to Forged Hammer.

"Dull Copper will escort you to your assigned tent Althalos. Welcome to the E.U.P. Guard," said Forged Hammer.

Dull Copper walked towards the exit of the tent. "Come along," she said to Althalos.

"Thank you, sir," Althalos said to Hammer before walking out with Copper.

"So, what part of the world did you come from Althalos," she asked.

"Actually, I don't remember. I do know that I fell asleep then next thing I know I'm here in Equestria," said Althalos.

"Hmm, interesting. You make it sound as if you suddenly popped out of nowhere."

"I don't know if I can convince you that is what happened."

Copper chuckled. "Well, if that's the case it would make sense as to why I've never heard of a human before. If you're one of a kind, I'm surprised the princesses allowed you to join."

"It's a dream come true, if anything." Althalos' attention changed to the marching stallions. To the right side of their armor looked like a spear until the end of the pole. It looked to be a small version of a cannon.

Copper soon noticed. "Those are hoof-cannons, a new technology for our new and growing Cannonponies." A sigh came out from the mare. "Time never stops moving forward. From what I've heard the latest prototype is much more accurate and deadly than what we have now. Think they call it a hoof-rifle." Copper again started to walk forward. "Once that comes, we'll be deemed obsolete."

"That easy?" Althalos commented.

"Being able to put down your enemies with one shot from a distance with a very adaptive weapon is very favorable. Why do you think archery is only popular in sport-related events?"

He hummed, nodding. "From a military standpoint, it would be more advantageous."

"Exactly. But that won't be for another year or so, unless this new conflict expedites the rifle. So for now we gotta do what we do best." Both soon arrived at another large tent, which on the side was marked with an 'X'. "Alright, this is your assigned tent. Don't think I'll see you again so good luck," Copper said, turning and walking away.

"Thank you, ma'am," said Althalos. Again he took a breath before entering, seeing many stallions stopping what they were doing and looking over to him. He walked forward, seeing a free bed at the end of the tent on the right. He placed his bag down onto the bed, ignoring the staring that was still happening. Looking to his right side, he noticed the bed next to his had a pair of blue glasses, meaning he has a neighbor.

"Hey, creature," one of the stallions spoke out.

Althalos turned around, seeing five stallions looking at him unfavorably. "Name's Althalos."

"I think you made a mistake being here. The creature's tent is on the other side of this camp." The stallion snorted, chuckling to the others around him. "Maybe the few of us should escort you to those things."

Althalos readied himself to fight but stepped back when a blue unicorn stepped in between. "Alright, alright, buzz off and leave the poor thing alone. Tartarus is wrong with you trying to fight who is clearly part of our contubernium."

"Tch. Whatever flunky, blow it for all I care," the stallion said, walking away to the other side of the tent.

"Unbelievable." The blue unicorn turned around to look at Althalos. "You alright?"

"Yeah. What did they mean by 'flunky'?" Asked Althalos.

A sigh came from the unicorn. "When joining the guard, if you're a pegasus or a unicorn, you're given an examination before joining a cohort primarily made up of your own type. If you have a poor score, or if you fail, you get sent here. It's embarrassing, but I've learned to embrace it as a change of scenery." He then held out a hoof. "Thunder Hoof, nice to meet you."

Althalos took it by the hand shaking it. "Althalos Ember."

Thunder took back his hoof a moment later. "So where are you from Ember?"

"Like my home? I came from Caval."

"Nice to know but I meant what kind of race do you come from? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, well I'm a human. Apparently one of a kind."

The two stopped talking, turning towards the entrance of the tent seeing two mares and a stallion walk in. The two looked upset walking forward while the stallion looked desperate. "Ah really am sorry for what happened. Ah didn't think the bottle of Appleloosan spice would pop open like that," the yellow colored stallion said.

The two were now at the bed which Althalos and Thunder were next to. "Well, next time be more careful farmcolt. None of us wants to lose an eye when we just got here," said the copper colored mare.

"It really was an accident. I'm surprised it even got over my glasses," said the gray colored mare, putting on her blue glasses.

Thunder cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the three ponies. "You're all stuck in your own world while you don't realize who you're standing in front of."

The copper colored mare realized first. "Whoa! What is that?!"

Thunder facehoofed while Althalos raised an eyebrow, amused by the reaction. "My name is Althalos. Nice to meet you."

"Cinnamon Toffee," replied the mare. "And, sorry for the reaction."

"No worries, I'm expecting such for awhile."

The yellow stallion stepped forward. "My name is Golden Russet. Came all the way from Applelossa to join the Guard here after Ah heard what was happening far west."

"Well if we're naming where we're from, I came from Manehatten," said Cinnamon Toffee.

"Excuse me," the gray mare said, moving a bit to the right. "Don't leave me out of this circle of introductions." She adjusted her glasses a bit. "Silver Spoon, a pleasure to meet you."

"Still stuck with the formalities Silver," commented Cinnamon.

"Ah think it's okay," said Golden.

"Nice to meet you, Silver," said Althalos. "I'm from Caval. A small town somewhere in White Tail Woods."

"Wow you're the closest out of everypony here," said Silver. "I'm from Ponyville."

"Who's the farthest?" Asked Althalos.

"I am," Thunder spoke up. "Well, technically I'm registered under Canterlot, but three months before I lived in the Crystal Empire for basically all my life."

All three ponies hummed in acknowledgement, Althalos nodding. "My reason for being here is the same as Golden Russet."

"Same here," both Cinnamon and Thunder said in unison.

"Well I'm here mostly to show that somepony like myself can still step up to help," said Silver.

"Which still surprises me, all pampered and given everything. I figured you'd be like your friend who sounds more of a richmare snob, but so far you've impressed me," Cinnamon said, putting a foreleg over Silver's neck. "And coming from the city which has a bunch of them, I'm glad there are still some who aren't afraid to get a little dirty."

"Ah think 'a little' isn't giving the full picture here, given the time and place," said Golden.

"I'm with Golden on this one, but as long as somepony can step up and put in the effort, I don't mind fighting alongside a richpony," said Thunder.

"Yeah, yeah, degrade my compliments to richmare here," replied Cinnamon.

"Still impressive, nonetheless," said Althalos.

With heavy hooves, a red earthpony stallion walked into the tent and immediately stopped. "Attention! Centurion approaching for inspection!"

Everypony ran to the left side of their beds, standing and facing forward, Althalos looking and following what was happening. In a few moments, a dark-gray pegasus walked in, his eyes looking around and soon seeing Althalos. He quickly walked towards the human, his Opito following suit. Soon he stood in front of Althalos, eyeing him up and down while Althalos stared straight. Soon he saw the paper on the bed and looked towards it before looking back at the human. "What in Celestia's name are you?" The pegasus asked.

"Human, sir," said Althalos.

"What was that!?" The pegasus asked, yelling.

"Human! Sir!" Althalos yelled back.

"Fire Clay," the pegasus said, gaining the attention of the red earthpony. "Take that note on the bed with you. I guess our Legatus made an exception for this creature here after all."

"Yes, Centurion," replied Fire Clay, grabbing it by his mouth and placing it into the saddlebag.

The pegasus walked away from Althalos and moved towards the center of the tent. "I am Centurion Sterling Silver. Commander of Century Five. My colleague here is Opito Fire Clay, my Second-in-Command. You will all address Fire Clay and I by our rank or by saying sir before or after our name. Almost everypony who starts off as a Guard here says sir. Easy you know." Sterling looked around, seeing serious faces. "Let me remind you all why you are here. This is not for the ceremonial parades or easy guard duty shifts. No, this is for the real thing which we have not encountered for almost a millenia. There is a possibility that somepony here will die. Or if anything, all of you." He paused, again looking at Althalos. "If you feel like you do not feel comfortable moving forward with this commitment of being a Guard and the risk you will face, now is your chance to grab your things and leave."

Sterling Silver waited for a minute, seeing no one leave the tent. "Good, at least this Contubernium has brave ponies." He walked up to Althalos. "And you, I believe is only here for the Equestrian citizenship."

"No, sir. I am here to serve Equestria," said Althalos.

"You calling me a liar you damned creature! Whatever the fuck you are!" Yelled Sterling. He didn't let Althalos speak as he walked away back to the center. "Everypony, and that creature, get your weighted clothing on and report out of this tent in five minutes!"

Everypony immediately started getting their clothing on, as well as Althalos who soon felt the weight of the clothing. It was lighter than what his father would have him wearing, but to everypony else it looked heavy. _Welcome to the Guard,_ he thought, meeting glares from the other five stallions and sympathetic looks from the four he just met. Except Silver Spoon, who looked annoyed not at him but at the clothing.

"Don't worry, I'll try to help you out through our training," Althalos told Silver.

"Thanks," she said, walking out with him.


	12. Chapter VIII: Inner Conflict

Nopony was in the throne-room as Celestia sat idly on her chair reviewing the many documents that were sent to her, whether it was celebrations or her needs of approval. Again, reaching the economics of the nation, the amount of debt which was almost close to none had skyrocketed, the majority of the fundings going towards the military. The early preparation was worth it after all, the west now full alert and preparing even more for the enemies that have not moved as reported from the scouts.

Signing off another loan approval requested by the military, she reached another requested approval about the new prototype that has finished its third trials and already was finalized by the second trial. And again, she was hesitant in signing the approval to use such a weapon. The hoof-cannon was dangerous enough as it is, along with her neighbors who looked very interested in having such an invention of their own. Griffonstone and the Griffon Kingdom already were finalizing their own guns for themselves. The Crystal Empire, though Princess Cadence was against having such a weapon, Shining Armor had given permission to begin designing one for their Crystal Army. One of the struggles of the division of power.

It also proved that Celestia's heavy restrictions and denial of sharing the hoof-cannon designs only delayed its existence. She got up from her chair and walked down the steps to the floor, keeping the approval document close to her, the magic surrounding it as her sun's rays bled through the stained glass and hit the paper. Sunset, she remembered, the rising and lowering of her sun being almost automatic and without notice. She walked up to the jug of iced water and poured some into a cup, raising the cup by her magic and taking the sip of the cold beverage. She placed the cup down as the doors to the throne room opened, her sister Luna entering and closing the doors behind her.

Luna looked around, seeing that the room was devoid of ponies and guards. "Needed time on your own?" Asked Luna, approaching her sister.

Celestia turned to Luna, the document still by her. "You know my employees depart a bit before the sun sets." She moved the document to Luna, who took it by her magic. "Take a look at this."

Luna had it close as she read, Celestia walking over to the other side of the room looking at one of the stained glass artworks. Luna cleared her throat before speaking. "Your highnesses," she read, "By request of the Earth, Unicorn, Pegasus Guard of Protective Pony Platoons, we seek approval of mass production and distribution to our Guards of the newly invented 'hoof-rifle', the latest and greatest modern designs of weaponry since the creation of the cannon. It has proved to be much more accurate, easily compatible with the hinges of the armor that holds the spear, and is much easier to maintain and use."

Luna paused, pouring herself a glass of water and taking a sip before continuing. "The reload speed has doubled, many accessories needed for the hoof-cannon is cut in half when using the hoof-rifle, and is much quicker to learn, the quickest being one week. And while the failure to discharge is still present, compared with the hoof-cannon, the hoof-rifle failed to discharge for every two-hundred hoof-cannons used. In conclusion, within the height of conflict we are facing today, we request your approval of the hoof-rifle. As of this moment, we have six-hundred rifles ready to be distributed to the forming cannonpony cohort."

Celestia turned around, seeing Luna placing both her cup and the document down on the table. "I am unsure if I should or not. Maybe another trial is needed."

"Tia, they have already six-hundred rifles ready to be used. I myself have seen such rifles and it is much quicker than the hoof-cannon, both to learn and use. I think it is time that such technology be used," said Luna, walking towards the left of the throne room while her sister walks towards the right, creating a circle. "I also fear what the future will be if we allow this to be released."

"Delaying such would only prolong the inevitable." Celestia said, stopping in front of another stained glass artwork. "Already the time of spears and shields have come to an end, already has such time now become obsolete." She turned to Luna, who was now near her. "History."

Luna magically brought the document forward, along with a quill and ink that was nearby their chairs. The quill was now ready to use, but no motion was made. She looked to her sister. "This has to be one of the largest decisions I would have to make."

"Like the ratification of Equestria," commented Celestia.

Luna groaned. "Tia, please, I feel old as it is. Don't bring up such _ancient_ history."

"I believe I'm a bit older than you," Celestia laughed.

"Not the point!" Luna looked back to the document. "I won't sign until you do."

"I know." Celestia magically took the quill and signed the document before giving it back. "I just worry about the outcome for everypony here."

Luna finished signing, rolling up the document and magically making a stamp and wax appear. "Well, we either stay ahead or become left behind the enemy." With the wax on the now scroll, she stamped it shut with the sun and moon design being left on the wax. And with that, all items and the scroll disappeared. "There you go, done. Shall we go to dinner?"

"Let's," said Celestia, she and Luna walking together out of the throne room.

"I've been meaning to ask you…" Luna started.

"What is it, Lulu?"

"Well, it is about the archives. To catch up with, well, everything that I had missed, I started to go through the various books and scrolls of Equestria's past. One of which being Sad-"

Celestia pulled Luna to the side. "That is information that must be kept quiet about," she said softly, entering an empty room with Luna and closing the door behind her. "It was a secret operation that I lead with a hundred guards in assistance to the Griffons to put down an evil growing power. Nopony knows about its conflict."

"That is the reason why you knew of Althalos' father, Winter. He was part of the operation," said Luna.

"Yes. Is there any other information that seems significant to you? I apologize for being such."

"No it is alright, I should have been more careful. After all, it does contain scrolls that only we have access to." Luna thought for a moment. "Ah yes, going through most of what I've read, it looks as though some parts have been removed. And going even further back, much of the history has been edited heavily. Especially the time before I became...you know…"

"I suppose there was information that was meant to be secret," said Celestia.

"True, but much before my turning when we ruled together as we are doing now is also heavily edited." Luna took a breath before continuing. "Tia, is there something that I should know about?"

"Lulu there is nothing to worry about. I do not understand why you are acting in such a manner." Celestia walked from her to the clear window looking out towards Canterlot.

"It is because in one scroll there was an approval for an assasination signed by you and Shining Armor which he was to enact upon. Much was censored, but the description that was left out hinted towards what Althalos Ember is." Luna walked to Celestia. "Human."

Celestia turned to face her sister. "You know the only case we have about a 'human' is with Althalos. No other human has appeared during our rule together and when I was all alone ruling. No case of a human at all even before we existed!" Celestia said angrily.

"Then who was the target? Tell me."

"A minotaur."

"A minotaur? You expect me to believe such a blatant lie."

"How dare you call me a liar. How dare you!" Celestia moved from Luna and towards the door. "Eat dinner on your own, sister. I am going to my room. I don't need this disgusting accusation you put on me."

Luna flinched when the door slammed shut. "Fine! Be that way! Run away like you always do! Unlike you, I face a fight head on!" She yelled out, screaming in annoyance after.

After two minutes of yelling, Luna began to calm down. "This is total horseshit," she said, which was out of character for her, but knew something was up. Her thoughts again lead to Althalos. _I wonder if he's doing alright,_ she thought.

* * *

With each crackle of the whip, Althalos' contubernium and the rest of the century slightly flinched as they all stood at attention, fully armored and geared up looking forward as their ears continued to hear the whip. Sterling Silver walked back and forth towards the ends of his century, looking at each stallion and mare that stood in the front looking at their faceless expressions.

"Let me all remind you of what happens when punishment is required," Sterling started. "First, your time to leave the camp is revoked. Second, you are assigned to duties that the Auxiliary Guard does, nightwatch every night, washing the latrines, shining and buffing the armor. Most menial things only creatures are assigned. At that point it's no longer an individual punishment.

"The contubernium is then forced to march with full armor on, the guard who is being punished doing the same but has to carry a stick with two rocks on each end. Eventually, the century is punished, and on top of marching with the rocks, they are whipped before and after the march is complete." He then held a hoof out to who was being whipped. "Just like that damned creature right there!"

The crack of each whip stung Althlalos as he was knelt down, his wrists tied up to a large pole nearby the camp. He only flinched a bit, the pain not bothering him as of now. The claims Sterling has made did not make sense, for he was performing beyond expectations and has broken three records within the two weeks he has been here training. However, he was punished, and done all the things Sterling had mentioned he has done. Sleep deprived and now whipped, his fortitude and willpower remains strong. His proud self never faltering or giving in. He soon felt his wrists being untied, getting up as if nothing happened to him.

"I hope you learned your lesson, creature," said Sterling.

"Yes sir!" yelled out Althalos.

Sterling clearly was annoyed seeing him look unfazed. He turned away walking past his century. "Dismissed! Report by Obstacle Three by noon!"

"Yes Centurion!" All ponies chanted out, all relaxing and making their way back to their camps after Sterling and Fire left. The only ones who stayed were Cinnamon, Golden, Thunder, and Silver who all quickly walked up to him.

"Althalos! Are you okay!?" Asked Silver.

"Yeah, you good?" Asked Thunder.

"Ah really, and ah really can't believe he's treating you with such disrespect. If he acted as such back at Appleloosa…" said Golden.

"You really took it like a hardened stallion, Althalos," complemented Cinnamon.

"I'm fine, I just-" Althalos tried to take a step forward but collapsed. Luckily Silver and Golden caught him on time.

"Slow down cowcolt, you gotta take a breather here," said Golden.

"Maybe if you stopped helping me then you won't get punished as much," mentioned Silver.

Althalos shook his head, his long hair covering his sweaty face. "No, no, don't worry about that. In the end, we all have to work together. Plus you're starting to get better, and I've been helping you less if you haven't noticed."

Silver smiled. "Thanks."

"You think you can stand Althalos?" Asked Cinnamon.

"Yeah," he replied, breathing out as he stood.

"You want one of us to-" Thunder started but was interrupted by Althalos.

"No, then you will risk getting punished. This is much more personal if you noticed." He turned around to grab his things, the armor having been custom made. All four ponies cringed by the wounds the whip had done to Althalos, blood still trickling down his back.

"Althalos you should get that checked out, it looks bad," said Cinnamon.

He tied his father's helmet to his large backpack swung it onto his back along with the top of his armor. He turned around to look at them. "I will in a bit, let just get back to the tent to relax. From what I can tell, we have an hour." Along with his large durability, the defined muscles of his arms and body impressed the four ponies. Thunder and Golden wondering how much a human can have compared to a stallion, Silver looking away to hide a red face, and Cinnamon looking at awe as if he was a boulder.

"So, what did you do to look like that?" Asked Cinnamon. "Not that I care much, just wondering you know."

All five started walking towards the tents. "My father trained me when I was young. Every morning I would get up and do my morning runs, the distance growing larger as I grew faster, swim in the cold river to help with my resistance to the cold. Then after I would train with the weapons he gives me. I've only ever gotten the advantage a couple times but overall he is well trained with weapons," said Althalos.

"Remind me again, your parents are two ponies and not two humans?" Asked Thunder.

"Right, two ponies. Stallion and mare. Like I said, I'm the only human. Or I at least think I am. I'm not sure if there are others in the world outside of Equestria."

Soon they all reached their tent, entering and removing their armors and equipment, placing on their weighted clothing. Althalos placed on his boots and pants but left the upper clothing off. He needed to go to the infirmary before he could wear it. "Alright, I'll see you all in an hour," said Althalos.

"I'll join you," said Silver, "In case you fall again, you know."

Althalos smirked. "Alright. Thanks," he said, walking out of the tent with her.

Cinnamon raised an eyebrow as she put her clothing on, Thunder noticing her look. "You got the same idea huh?" He asked her.

"No duh. It's clearly obvious," Cinnamon replied.

"What is?" Golden asked.

"You serious farmcolt." Cinnamon looked at Golden, realizing he was. She moved closer to him to whisper. "Clearly Silver here has some interest for our human friend."

Golden tilted his head, then realizing. "Oh!"

Cinnamon facehoofed. "Did you fall off the bed when you were a colt?"

"Well a couple times but Ah don't understand how that has something to do with this discussion we're having."

"Hey you two," Thunder spoke up, nudging his head to the left. They both looked and saw the stallions that still mess with Althalos. What's worse is Sharp Talent, the stallion that most follow became the Decanus of the contubernium, a higher rank than just an ordinary guard.

"Well, where did that creature run off to, I hope my whipping didn't send him back where he came from," asked Sharp.

"What's it to you?" replied Cinnamon, who was then backhoofed.

"Cinnamon!" Shouted Thunder.

"Now look here," Golden started angrily.

"Uh, uh, uh, remember," Sharp pointed to his armor which had a stripe. "Decanus."

Thunder checked on Cinnamon, then looked at Sharp. "You get off hitting mares, Sharp."

"A little. This is the guard after all so if that _horse_ can't take it she should leave. I can, of course, forgive her if she does some 'favors'," he said, his friends behind him laughing quietly.

Cinnamon spit onto the ground by Sharp. "I'm not easy like the other mares you take advantage of."

"Oh we'll see. If anything that Ponyville mare may put out if you won't. And," he looked towards his friends. "She is much more attractive and does have a bigger flank than you. But I do love a challenge you give off."

"Ah really doubt it as long as Althalos is with her, protecting her from brutes like you," Golden mentioned.

"Ha! We'll see how long that creature lasts. Such an embarrassment to the Guard."

"If you didn't realize," Thunder stepped forward, "He has broken three records, one in sprints, obstacle agility, and strength. If he continues even after all the punishment he's gotten, he'll break even more. And prove that you're nothing more than a talentless piece of shit."

Sharp shoved Thunder back. "How dare you-" He was cut off by Thunder coming back landing a right hoof to his face. Soon a comotion between all the ponies broke out which brought the attention of other ponies to the tent and all watched in awe seeing Sharp and Thunder trying to fight but being held back by their friends.

"You son of a bitch! You son of a bitch!" Yelled out Thunder.

Sharp managed to escape his friends' hold and charged towards Thunder, striking him in the nose before being pulled back again. "Let me go! Let me kill this flunky!"

The crowd that formed soon split in the middle as Fire Clay galloped into the tent. "Knock it off!" He ordered, much of the contubernium soon stopping realizing who made the order. All were panting when everything calmed down, the crowd now non-existent. Fire Clay looked at Sharp Talent with a mark on his cheek and Thunder Hoof whose nose was slightly bleeding. "Sharp, Thunder, Centurion's tent," Fire said, turning and walking away.

"Opito-" Sharp started.

Fire Clay stopped and turned around again. "That is an order!" He yelled, again turning and walking out of the tent.

Meanwhile, in the infirmary tent, Althalos laid on his stomach on the bed as the doctor treated his injuries. He hissed when the various medicines were put on him, pain being something he wouldn't have revealed to anypony but was too relaxed from the pain medicine that was injected into him.

"How much does it hurt?" Asked Silver, he being at the same height as her while she sat.

"Not sure, it comes and goes. Out of ten, I would give it a six," said Althalos.

"Alright," the doctor started, "You're all cleaned up and good to go. Some scarring but your wounds are healed up."

Althalos sat up, placing his upper clothing on. "Thanks doctor."

"No, thank you. I've never treated a human before so this is more than an honor to test my skills." Much of the cloth balls and other supplies were magically balled up together and thrown into the trash bin. "Though if I may say, you have some kind of resistance to magic which is why it took longer than it should."

"Well, thanks for doing your best. Hopefully the Guard is paying you well," said Althalos.

"Trust me, they are," the doctor said, waving to him and Silver as they left the tent.

Althalos looked up to the sky, seeing that they still had thirty minutes left before having to report for more training. Silver noticed him looking up. "I don't know how you can tell the time just based on looking at the sky. Having a clock is the best thing to have."

"Well I don't know exactly, I just estimate which tends to be slightly off from the actual time. My father taught me when we were out camping some winter ago."

"Oh nice. My parents tend to be busy. Work you know," said Silver.

"Well, this is the guard, so expect much camping later after training."

The two walked together towards their tent, not reaching it as Cinnamon and Golden came galloping towards the two. "Althalos! Silver!" Yelled out Cinnamon. "We got trouble."

"What happened?" Asked Althalos.

"Long story short, Thunder and Sharp fought each other," said Golden.

"Is he okay?" Asked Silver while Althalos rubbed his hand down his face, sighing.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"Both him and Sharp were ordered to report to Centurion Sterling Silver's tent," said Cinnamon, seeing Althalos immediately turn and run towards the tent. "Wait, Althalos!" She started following him.

"Althalos!" Silver yelled out, following as well, Golden nearby. "You already got in trouble! Don't risk yourself again!"

"He did that because of me! I can't let him get in trouble!" Althalos yelled back.

* * *

Sterling Silver sat idly with Fire Clay standing by him, not saying anything to the two guards that stood in front of him. A sigh came out from him, he now looking at them. "Who struck first?"

"I did, sir," Thunder answered immediately.

"Why?"

"He was sexually harassing a fellow Guardmare-"

"Lies!" Sharp interrupted.

"Decanus! Do not break silence, I will let you speak after I'm finished with this guard," Sterling yelled out. He looked back to Thunder. "Continue."

"And was also threatening another Guard."

"And that guard is?"

"Althalos Ember, sir," Thunder said. "The human."

"Right." Sterling took a deep breath. "Sharp, you're dismissed. Go wait at Obstacle Three."

Thunder was wide-eyed while Sharp smirked. "Yes, Centurion!" Sharp said, walking out after.

"You're not even going to punish him!?" Thunder spoke.

"Watch who you speak to Guard! Do you forget that you're the one who started the fight because some unfavorable words were said?" Yelled back Sterling.

"But if it was the human, you would be all over him, right?"

"Of course, the damn creature needs to learn his place."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing."

Soon the tent opened up, revealing Althalos. "Sir-"

"This is a private meeting creature, you have no right being here," said Sterling.

"Sir," he continued, walking up to the table. "I take full responsibility for Thunder's actions."

"Althalos-"

"He was only acting upon my defense which I should have done instead of him," Althalos finished.

Sterling thought for a moment, then nodded. "Alright creature. At least you can take responsibility unlike other creatures. Thunder Hoof, you're dismissed. Althalos," he lifted up the whip by his wing, giving it to Fire Clay. "A hundred lashes at Obstacle Three before our training."

"Yes, sir," Althalos said.

"Now, get out of my tent," Sterling ordered.

Both walked out, the two meeting worried looks. Cinnamon quickly gave Thunder a hug before pulling back. "What happened?" She asked.

"Sharp got off free when I mentioned Althalos. I guess I did too since Althalos took the fault," said Thunder.

"100 lashes before we train," added Althalos.

"But you were just treated for your injuries almost thirty miniutes ago!" Silver yelled out.

"Well Ah don't think it'll be a problem since you'll help him out like you always do," mentioned Golden.

Silver turned away, "Well- Yeah- But because I care and-" she noticed everypony looking at her. "Who wouldn't want to help!?"

Althalos laughed. "Thanks, Silver."

"Alright, alright, enough friendship bonding, let's get this day over with so we can relax," Cinnamon said, starting to walk towards the obstacle site. Both Golden and Silver followed.

Althalos and Thunder were not too far behind. "Hey, Althalos," said Thunder.

"What is it?" Althalos asked.

"Thanks. Even though you're going to take the punishment for me."

"We both know Sterling hates me because I'm not a stallion. A pony overall. He would have kicked you out of the guard for striking a Decanus, but for me, he'll just keep beating me down before he can kick me out."

Thunder stopped walking, holding out a hoof. "You're a real friend, Althalos."

Althalos connected his fist to the hoof. "We're going to be fighting together after we get out of here, gotta make the most of it."


	13. Chapter IX: Spears & Daggers

The exhausted and mentally fatigued cohort remained at attention, all in line formation with the walls of Las Pegasus covering their left and right flanks. They looked straight ahead with their dreadful and sunken eyes at the yelling raiders that waited to charge towards their shields. It had been three consecutive days that the raiders continue to siege the city, and while the cohort has never seen combat until now, their discipline remained strong and have kept the enemy from entering even though they suffer many casualties. They had to, for the eastern legion would not arrive to the west for another week, and the newly forming legion in Canterlot would not be ready for another two. They were on their own, some felt as if Equestria had abandoned them.

Within the city underground, Sunshine tended to a wounded guard lying down with a gash to the neck, keeping him calm as the doctor near her attempted to stop the bleeding. They were dangerously low on supplies, and knew there would be no relief. Again the enemy ships fired upon the city, the shaking causing the guard to begin screaming. "Shh, shh, it's okay. You're safe," she said, the guard calming down while still breathing hard, having his hoof with hers.

"Will I be going home?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. You'll be going home soon."

"Good," he softly said, "I think I'm a father now. Gotta be home for the newborn…"

Sunshine had a small smile, not paying attention to the doctor who stopped making attempts to save the guard. She already knew why, and kept her composure before his hoof grip loosened. She placed it down, using her wing to cover the now deceased guard with the blanket. Taking a breath, she sat down and calmed herself as the bombardment continued. Her mane was frizzy, her coat was dirty, and by her front hooves were covered with dry blood.

She stood back up, knowing she had to return to the line once more. She walked towards the exit, placing her saddlebag and helmet on, and strapping on her hoof-dagger before walking upstairs to the open surroundings of the damaged city. She went into a canter towards the front, soon standing by with Daring Cobalt, the Lead Centurion, and the few reserves that remained with him. He looked through the mounted telescope, watching the enemy standby while yelling and for some of the creatures within banging their shields. Adjusting the angle he saw the minotaur that was at the rear giving the commands. He moved away from the telescope, soon noticing Sunshine.

"Dead?" He asked.

Sunshine nodded. "Lost too much blood."

"Hmm," he sounded, looking towards the front. He then pulled out a note and moved it towards her. "I need you to take this note to Seaddle. The eastern legion being lead by Princess Luna are going to rendezvous there once they arrive west."

"Yes sir. I'll return as soon-"

"No," he interrupted. "You are to remain with the eastern legion."

"What? You're asking me to abandon this cohort." Sunshine looked at him, seeing he was serious. "Forgive me Lead Centurion, but I cannot commit to such order when everypony here needs me. The navy may enact such policy but we don't." She watched him turn around, placing a helmet on. "I'm the only combat medic remaining! Everypony else has either died or is captured!"

"You will watch your tongue when you speak to a Lead Centurion!" Cobalt yelled back, turning around to look at Sunshine again who stood at attention. "It is true, you are the last remaining medic other than the doctor, but you are the last pegasus within this cohort. If you do not relay this note to the eastern legion, then they too will risk being destroyed." He placed a hoof on her shoulder. "You have served us well, Sunshine. Now go."

Sunshine nodded, giving a salute. "Lead Centurion," she said before taking the note and flying off north away from Las Pegasus.

Daring Cobalt made his way with the reserves, having put on the shield and spear on the hinges of his armor. Reaching the front, he stood next to his centurions, looking at them then looking towards the front where the enemy were. "Front shields!" He yelled out, he and the front line rotating their shields forward and having their spears pointing straight. From that moment the enemy horns sounded out and all of the yelling raiders charged forward towards the silent cohorts. The crash of bodies on the shields slightly pushed the guards back a bit but kept their line intact. Cobalt unhooked his spear from the hinge and continued to thrust forward, soon it snapping and he switching to his hoof-dagger, un-retracting from its sheath. "Line rotation!" He yelled out, most of the guards who were behind now switching to be in the front.

Far in the distance, Horned Ironslayer watched as his raiders continue to push back the diminishing guards, this for sure being the day they will capture the city. And with fresh reinforcements arriving from the homeland, it will be another secure territory for the Tripartite Alliance. Standing behind him was Deimos, who looked towards the battle in silence. "I suppose there is still some fight left in this nation, don't you think?" He asked the human.

"I suppose," Deimos replied. "May I ask why I'm here and not there?"

Ironslayer turned to face Deimos. "After this battle is won, I am leaving you in command here to push up onward while I return back to the homeland."

"What for?"

"You know, politics. I just received a letter requesting my attendance about our campaign here and the progress of it," he placed his hand onto Deimos shoulder. "I trust you will maintain our momentum until I return."

"Tch, but of course."

"Confident as always. Also, I am sending an army up north to Vanhoover to create another front who will then come down south. The meetup target is Seaddle."

"Lots of ground for them to cover."

"They will be fine. At this point this nation of Equestria will lose its grasp of the western shores, and once Seaddle is taken…"

"We march on to Canterlot," Deimos finished.

"Correct." Ironslayer moved away from Deimos and to the table with the army logistics and an updated Equestrian map. "Go make sure they don't harm anypony. We had our fun back at Los Ungulas and now we need to start with possible annexation of the land once the west is secured."

"Right," said Deimos, placing on his helmet and jumpstarting to flight.

* * *

Althalos marched along with his contubernium and the entire century around the city outskirts of Canterlot, he being in the back of the march along Silver, Cinnamon, Golden, and Thunder. They all wore their full armor, along with carrying their bags of supplies, shield, spear, buckler, and hoof-dagger, all of which a Guard would carry. Althalos had most of his items custom made, the spear, shield, and buckler being enlarged and adjusted, and instead of him receiving a dagger, he was given a sword. To top it off he wore a large blue cloak that matched the armor he wore. Even though he was used to such weight and more, for those around him they too were growing accustomed to it all. If anything he was impressed how the hinges on their armor that connects to their spear and shield is very adaptable with a quick release if needed. Pony tech never ceases to amaze him.

Soon they all marched back towards the facility, the march stopping when they reached obstacle six. Sterling Silver, who was also all geared up, looked at everypony. "Alright. Nicely done. This is the final week before we go off and fight off those who are trying to destroy our home. Now, we're going to review close-quarter combat with your buckler and hoof-dagger so place your saddlebags, shields, and spears somewhere to the side and stand at attention once you're ready."

Everypony within their contubernium began to do so, placing their items by each other. Althalos leaned his spear along with his friends' spears, creating what looked to be a hut. He removed his backpack and placed it and his shield down, removing his cloak also. From there he lined up right between Silver and Thunder, checking his forearm buckler assuring that it wasn't loose. Everypony in the century stood at attention while Sterling walked side to side speaking towards them, giving one of his speeches about knowing your surroundings when fighting and not to be flanked.

"Pst, Althalos," whispered Thunder.

"Not now Thunder," said Althalos.

"Yes now, it's a navy joke I heard." He took a breath. "A captain was talking to twenty-five sailors, saying '_I have an easy job for the laziest stallion here. Raise your hoof if you are the laziest._' Immediately after, twenty-four raised their hoof. The captain then asks the other stallion, '_Why didn't you raise your hoof?_' And the sailor replied, '_Because it was too much trouble, Captain_'."

Althalos held back a laugh, snorting a bit instead. Silver and Cinnamon who overheard it smiled and held back a laugh as well. However, even though he was careful not to draw attention, Sterling noticed the smiling human.

"Come here creature. You'll be the one to go through the example," yelled out Sterling.

"Yes, sir!" He replied, giving a look towards Thunder who saw it kinda amusing. He walked over to Sterling, who unsheathed the blade. Althalos pulled out his sword, readying himself. There was a moment before Sterling made a move to him, he moving back and blocking a quick thrust with his buckler. Again he stood still, waiting, dodging another move by Sterling. He circled around, now at the place where Sterling started. He was good, really good. _Who knew ponies were very agile when only on three legs_, thought Althalos. It reminded him of his father who would always find a way to make him lose grip of his blade.

"Come on creature, you can't just keep dodging," said Sterling. "Fight me!"

And from there, Althalos quickly made a move, making Sterling go unbalanced and fall onto his back, Althalos putting a knee onto his chest and keeping the sword by his neck. Everypony in the century looked at awe, seeing their centurion be taken down so easily. When he sparred against the Auxiliary Guard, he dominated. But this proved to be different against a human. "Where'd you learn to duel like that?" Sterling asked.

Althalos moved away and sheathed his sword. "My father. Adoptive father."

Sterling sighed as he got up, not expecting to be bested by someone he's been hazing since he saw him. "What's his name?"

"Winter. Winter Ember, sir."

From hearing the name, Sterling smirked. "Winter Ember. You serious?"

"Yes, sir."

Sterling nodded. "Winter was my instructor when I first joined the Guard years ago."

Althalos was surprised, his father not mentioning that he trained anypony. Only knowing that he retired. "Small world."

"Right," he replied, turning forward to face his century. "Everypony, get into your contubernium and start practicing."

Althalos walked towards his friends, seeing them surprised except for Silver who looked happy for him. "What?" He spoke up.

"Now I know we're going to beat these invaders back with you on our side!" Cinnamon said excitedly.

"That was really cool Althalos," said Silver.

"Show me how you did that move that got Sterling on the ground," asked Golden.

"Uh-uh, mares first. More importantly, Silver first," said Cinnamon, pushing Silver forward to Althalos.

"H-hey! I don't have to go first!" Yelled out Silver.

"Yes you do. Althalos gives much more detail when he helps you out, if you haven't noticed," said Thunder.

"Ah never realized that. Yeah, Silver go first," said Golden.

"So embarrassing," Silver said softly, turning and looking at Althalos, who just smiled.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded, everypony else watching the two begin to practice.

[Act II - End]


	14. Short Passage III

Act III: Upon The Vanguard, Recollection Of The Past

"_Onward! Forward will Equestria be victorious!"_

A final say from Celestia's speech towards her subjects as they cheered on the newly formed 2nd Legion Timberwolf marching throughout Canterlot holding both the Equestrian flag and their flag with their insignia. They would march to show everypony their strength before they boarded the train towards the west. Towards the fighting that so far has gone unsuccessful for Equestria. And while the legion marched, Althalos was not in sight, instead he stood not too far behind Celestia, who stood in full armor idly watching down below.

With the cheers and support sounding out in Canterlot, moving further away towards the west the cheers soon turned into cries, the colorful scenery soon turning brown. The raiders of the Tripartite Alliance now being led by Deimos continued to march on, pillaging any small village they come across to keep their supplies well maintained. Murder and any other kinds of assault were not to be allowed, but with a growing army enforcement would miss a few incidents. The next target was San Pranciscolt.

Luna knew this. Having arrived at Seaddle, she was informed by the only Guard that was not captured at the Siege of Las Pegasus, Sunshine Petal, the note informing her that San Pranciscolt was next, along with sightings of ships sailing north. Another possible front which Luna made note and sent a messenger to her sister. Within her brief time in Seaddle and now marching south towards San Pranciscolt, the pain in her head continued to grow, nightmares started appearing, and a familiar magic growing stronger as they marched closer to the enemy. The distance between her and Deimos diminishing. The forgotten son and the unknown mother.

And in the far east deep within Griffon lands, past the vast grasslands and clans, into the forests through a hidden cave, revealed a large castle in the center which was surrounded by a small river, vast flowers and green grass. All of which was hidden by the large and naturally formed mountains with branches of trees tying with one another covering the opening only allowing rays of sunlight in. By the window there she stood, in her midnight blue dress which fitted with her dark-blue wings and sapphire hair. Holding close to her chest a necklace of a small and worn crescent moon which had a diamond in the center. A necklace that belonged to her father, then her mother, hoping that her brother will return home safely.

"Mother, protect Deimos. It is all I ask of," she softly spoke, opening and revealing her cyan eyes looking out the window.

A knock echoed in her room, she with her hand using her magic to open the door. There stood one of the bat guards. "Your highness, the purple alicorn again seeks your audience."

She turned around, placing the necklace behind her dress. "So be it. It has been awhile since their arrival."


	15. Chapter X: Butterfly Effect

Luna opened her eyes once more, having drifted asleep and now in her own dream world. She took a deep breath seeing that she was in her bed chambers with the celestial stars shining bright out the window and the fire at the fireplace warming her, the wood crackling as it burned. The train ride and soon long march to Seaddle which then after receiving information from a medic, the legion force marched to San Pranciscolt. Now at the city, the eastern legion were now relieved to rest and recover from not sleeping for two days. And also mourn for their fallen western cohorts which most are believed to be killed. Though she was offered to stay at one of the luxury hotels, she politely refused. Instead, she was in a large tent of her own along with the cohorts at the outskirts of the city. She is not much a mare to take such advantage of her position, only wanting to assure her connection between her and the cohorts she is leading.

She laid by the fire, magically pulling towards her a book which in her dream world was her memories. Again and again, pages were partially filled in or completely blank, new information being magically written in by the book itself. She disliked how much of a puzzle her memories had to be, having been content with much until she saw Althalos. After that, her drive to remember her past has been a tedious one. It being now a driven mission after she had proven that her sister is hiding something that she is not aware of. What she had pieced together so far is that Althalos isn't the first human to be in Equestria. Hints of edited archives piece together that at least two humans before Althalos and during her time on the moon were in Equestria but for one she knows has been assassinated, the other she cannot figure out. But there is a possibility that more before that existed, but at that point the archives are either heavily edited or missing.

How could her sister do this? What was she afraid of in the past that now she is not? Everything after her return shows no signs of editing or censorship, only in the past. She slammed her hoof on the carpet, frustrated that her past is so covered up. Again, she took a deep breath calming herself. She will figure this out somehow.

"_Luna…"_

She turned immediately towards her door, not aware that her dream-state was changing. She was unable to sense anything of what was occuring. Again the hazy voice called her name. She stood up and walked over towards the door, slowly opening the door and looking around to see if anypony was there.

"Hello?" She called.

"_Luna…"_

Again it called her out, now she leaving her room with the door suddenly slamming shut. She turned around and attempted to open it but to no avail, it remained locked. Turning back around her surroundings changed from the halls of Canterlot castle to her old castle from long ago. Fire from torches sparked alight, speeding up as it went down the hallway. Luna knew something wanted her, but did not like how she had no control over her dreams. She walked down, seeing the shattered windows and destroyed paintings. Soon she saw what she assumed to be blood stains on the walls, the stains becoming more as she walked further down the hallway.

And soon she reached the end, both left and right being pitch dark. "Hello?" She called out again. She jumped when a hand gripped the corner of the wall, it being bloody. Soon whatever it was walked out into the light, revealing a bloody and clearly injured human in armor with multiple arrows sticking out from its back. There was a sword through its chest, looking like what her sister's would be. She started to panic.

"_Luna...why…" _It spoke, the darkness covering its face behind what looked to be a bronze helmet. "_Why have you forsaken me?"_

She took a few steps back. "I-I...I'm sorry, I don't know-"

"_Forsaken me. Forsaken us."_

"Us? There are more of you?"

"_Remember. Selene…"_

Hearing her formal name made her heart race, Celestia being the only one to know of such a name. "Please, I don't understand, what-"

"_REMEMBER!"_

From the moment it yelled, Luna turned and started to gallop away, she rapidly breathing as the flames behind her started to go out. She looked behind her and saw it not too far away. She began to scream in horror, wishing this dream, this nightmare would end. She had no control, everything felt so real to her.

"_Do not run! DO NOT RUN! REMEMBER! SELENE!"_

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" She cried out, tears starting to fall. "Somepony! Anypony! Tia! Tia! Help me! Please!"

Soon enough all the flames went out as she reached the door to her room. It was still locked as she tried to force her way in but still the door wouldn't budge. With her magic she made light, shivering and her breathing being irregular, difficult even. Tears continued to fall as she looked around, no sound other than herself. And when she thought it was over, it instantly appeared yelling loudly, she yelling as well as a bronze sword was swung down to her.

Luna instantly woke up, jumping and falling off her cot. She flailed around before she realized that she was now awake. She was breathing heavily and tears were still running down her cheeks. This was the worst nightmare out of all she had since arriving.

Soon a guard on duty walked in, startling her. "Your highness, is everything alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "It was only a nightmare, sorry. You may leave." She watched the guard bow before exiting her tent. From there she sobbed quietly, not understanding what she just experienced. But there was one thing she knew, the creature looked human, and it knew her formal name. She stood up and wiped the tears away, calming herself down as she approached the table nearby. It was the map of Equestria, looking at the figure of the moon which was placed on San Pranciscolt. Her location. Her sister Celestia was marked still at Canterlot, an update not coming forth from her location. She sighed, knowing she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

Meanwhile in the distance, Deimos looked down towards the E.U.P. campsite analyzing everything that was there. It was a large camp, meaning they were able to commit a large army to face him off. _There must be a high-ranking commander there_, he thought, thinking that it could be Celestia. He then looked up towards the full moon, "Don't worry mother, I will avenge you and father soon." He pulled out his sword, his own created kopis, stabbing it into the ground as he knelt down in one knee. "And I swear to you, I will bring you two back." He then stood back up, sheathing his blade and placing his helmet on. With a jumpstart, he soared into the air and flew towards his army which was only a few miles away

* * *

With the sun now rising as the moon set, the 2nd Legion, having disembarked the train 2 days ago, continued to march forward to Seaddle. Due to the war occuring in the west, the train had to stop halfway by a small village near the Smokey Mountains. Not a wise discretion to follow as it delayed the military, but it was to assure the rails coming from the west would be clear for those who were escaping the conflict. Now marching along the mountains, to the front two guards carried the legion's flag and the Equestrian flag, behind them being the pegasus cohort, followed by the regular cohorts, then the unicorn cohort, last being the cannonponies cohort with the latest hoof-rifle, Celestia being along with them.

Thunder Hoof yawned out loudly as he marched alongside Cinnamon Toffee, Golden Russet, and Silver Spoon; Althalos was not with them this time. He was called back to speak with the princess. Again, Thunder yawned.

"You keep yawnin' like that and the Buffalo flies are gonna nest in there," said Golden.

Thunder closed his mouth and looked towards Golden. "Real funny."

"Can they even survive up here?" Mentioned Cinnamon.

"Ah doubt it, but who knows," replied Golden.

"Can't believe we have to march all the way to Seaddle when the train could take us there. Ridiculous!" Spoke up Silver.

Cinnamon started laughing. "And here I thought the richmare attitude was worked out of you."

"Hey, I still can complain of things like this. But think about it, am I wrong to complain?" Questioned Silver.

"Nah," said Thunder, "Probably everypony else is thinking the same as you."

"Well Ah don't mind reaching Seaddle on hoof. It's like another adventure!" Said Golden.

"Everything is an adventure to you Golden," said Cinnamon.

"Speaking about adventure, what do you think is happening with Althalos?" said Thunder.

Everypony remained silent, thinking of what could be happening. Cinnamon was the first to speak up. "Maybe she has a thing for humans."

"Cinnamon!" Exclaimed Silver.

"What!? I'm just saying!" replied Cinnamon.

"Looks like Silver got some competition," Thunder teased.

"Wah! It's not like that!" Silver looked away.

"Ain't it bad luck to talk about our princess like that?" said Golden.

"Probably. Surprised you mentioned that Golden. Usually Cinnamon is the one that brings stuff up like that," said Thunder.

"Well Ah no complete Applelossan fool. Got some common sense." Golden then looked to Silver. "But Ah do know if it is true, you got some serious competition."

Cinnamon started laughing while Silver groaned and looked away again. And while the four continued to speak, far behind the unicorn cohort, Celestia rode inside her carriage sitting and looking down to the table with a map. Althalos sat across from her, looking out of the window.

"Your highness…" spoke up Althalos.

Celestia looked up to him. "Yes Althalos?"

"Though I appreciate being here with you, shouldn't I return to my century and march with them? It feels wrong to be seated while everypony is marching."

"You are right, but I do need your opinions about our movements."

"Honored I am that you ask of my comments, your highness."

"Althalos, when we're alone like this, you may call me by my name." She looked down to the map.

"Yes, Celestia," he replied, looking down at the map as well. "May I ask why you need my opinions? You do have your Legatus and other high ranking commanders."

_Because of past human opinions, victory always follows._ "I suppose a change of eyes is what I needed," she said. With her magic she moved up the three boat figures. "This is what was reported to me by my sister. I believe they're planning to start a second front to push us into the center."

Althalos looked down, seeing the boats being near Tall Tale and Vanhoover. "It is possible they may invade Vanhoover."

"Vanhoover?" Celestia questioned. "Why not Tall Tale?" She thought of Tall Tale being the point of invasion, it being closer to Seaddle which would also cut off Vanhoover from Equestrian support. The other commanders thought of the same when she discussed with them a day earlier..

"Well...if what you say is true, about attempting to crush us into the center, then I believe they would start in Vanhoover first before Tall Tale." He then put a finger on the map where the Crystal Empire was. "And it would also secure the northern territory once the Crystal Army started to mobilize in our aid."

Celestia nodded, taking this possibility into consideration. Princess Cadence still hadn't replied to her letter of support and would not know if and when the Crystal Army would move. "Hmm, I agree." She used her magic around the small blocks that represented the legion and split the cohorts. Eight cohorts would join Luna in San Pranciscolt while the other two cohorts would move north. It was cohort five and six, cohort five being Althalos'. She then placed the sun marking with the two blocks, meaning she would be with five and six.

"Looks like I will be going with you once we start moving north Celestia," said Althalos.

Celestia was about to speak, but was interrupted by Althalos coughing. "Are you alright?" She asked once he stopped.

"Yes, don't worry. It is a side-effect for the potion that healed my voice box."

"Ah that's right," Celestia remembered. "You mentioned that you don't know how long exactly it will last."

"I did. I can return to being a mute at any moment with no knowledge of being able to heal my voice box again. It is one of the things I fear of losing."

"And what is the other one?"

Althalos moved his hand to touch the braided leather bracelet, Celestia not noticing. "Somepony special."

Celestia nodded. "Love is always something we cherish the most."

"Have you ever been in love, Celestia?" Althalos asked.

She sighed softly. "I have. Twice in my lifetime."

"What happened?"

"My first...well…" She remembered Sombra, before his turn, being so driven and confident about the future. And remembered what happened in the end after her sister and the first human, Aniketos, defeated him. "He was very romantic. Always looking forward. But he met his end by somepony who he thought was his friend."

"He was betrayed?" He asked.

"In some way, yes." She paused for a moment. "My second was much different. Not from Equestria but still very friendly. He was a soldier, like yourself, who was rather excellent with a blade but also used a bow and arrow when needed. Was stubborn and would always joke around with Cadence." She started to smile, but frowned remembering the ending. The blade that went through him. "He passed on, before my sister's return."

"Hmm," sounded Althalos. "Do not fret Celestia, they look down to you with a smile from the heavens. God will care for them."

"God?"

"Ah, yes, sorry." He said quickly. He then pulled out his bible from his issued canvas satchel. "This book, sacred it is, holds all the answers which I myself would struggle to explain. It is what I believe in, and is something I am glad that stayed with me through my life here in Equestria."

Celestia magically took the book and opened it, looking through its contents. _Some of this was spoken of before_, she thought, remembering the past two humans who came into this world. They had spoken of religion such as this, meaning every human so far had to have come from the same world. On the back cover, a name she saw made her stop breathing once seeing it, her eyes widening.

_Beaumont._

"Celestia?" Althalos asked, seeing her change of expression. "Is everything okay?"

She looked up to him, back to the cover, then back to him. There was a resemblance, not only to her swordsman Alexander, but further back before him to a man named Godwin. Memories of Godwin soon returned, the most notable being the signing of the scroll about him. She magically gave back the bible, smiling. "Everything is alright, sorry about that. I had just remembered something."

"Oh, I see." Althalos, placed the book back into his satchel.

"You may return to your century, Althalos. Thank you for being here with me. I may call you again," she said.

Althalos nodded. "Enjoy your day, your highness," he said, opening the door and exiting, not waiting for the carriage to stop. Grabbing his equipment from the back of the carriage, he placed them on and went forward towards his line of friends.

Celestia's heart began to race, breathing being fast and difficult. _This is too much to bear,_ she thought, the realization that Althalos was part of the human chain of warriors entering Equestria. Relative to her love, relative to her enemy. And who knows what more.


	16. Chapter XI: Sparta & Night

Deep within Griffon lands, going deep into a cave which towards the secret exit revealed a large castle in the center. Inside down the halls with the many rooms it has, the remnants of the Lunar Guard continue to patrol the hallways, the armor from a millenia ago still in use today. Two walked past the doors of the grand ballroom, which inside had an ecstatic Pinkie Pie jumping around cheerfully around the tables of sweets. The two guards inside with her stood idly by the door, staring ahead and trying to ignore the pink pony's antics, one of them being surrounded by silly string and the other having a cupcake on his head.

"Why so serious!? Loosen up and enjoy!" Yelled out Pinkie as she jumped out through the open doors that lead to the large garden where the rest of the mane six were.

Applejack was at the far end of the garden looking at the apple trees that she had never seen before, knocking some down and trying a few. She didn't know what kind of apples they were, but they were very tasty. Rainbow Dash, within the allowed perimeter, soared high along the tangled branches of the trees, trying to stay far away from the bat ponies that were instructed to follow her if she decided to fly. Though they weren't as fast as her, they were still able to keep up the stamina. Rarity sat on the table with an assortment of gems and others, examining them all as they looked much different from the ones she would find back home. Spike sat across her, mouth watering but waiting for Rarity to finish looking. Fluttershy, at the other end of the garden, rested by the river with a few daisies in her hair. Around her, the birds and other critters relaxed along with her. All of them were enjoying their stay, treating it all as if they were on vacation.

Except Twilight, who was not among them but instead at the library looking through all the books which she had not seen before. Some of the books she went through which she had back home did not match what she read. Most regarding history having different descriptions. She groaned as she heard Pinkie's laughter. She soon made her way out of the library and towards the grand ballroom. Through there, she went outside, seeing all her friends. "How can you all be so calm!?" Exclaimed Twilight. "Did you forget that we're prisoners!?"

"Oh come now Twilight, with how we are treated I really doubt we are at all," said Rarity, using her magic to raise up a gem and giving it to Spike.

"Uh-huh, then why can't we leave?" Questioned Twilight.

Rainbow Dash came down next to her, the guards that followed her flying elsewhere. "Don't know, but the guards here do know how to make a workout challenging."

"And the delicious sweets!" Pinkie said.

"You gotta try out the apples here!" Applejack yelled out from the distance.

Twilight groaned. "Girls! We need to find a way to escape this place so we can go back home!"

"Twilight Sparkle," called out a guard, she turning to face him. "The princess has granted your request of an audience. Follow me."

"About time," she said walking towards the guard. "I'll get to the bottom of this."

She followed not too far behind the guard that led her through the hallways of the castle, seeing the different artworks that the castle has to offer. The guard soon stopped in front of two large doors and turned to face her.

"You may enter the throne-room when ready," he said before walking away.

Twilight took a deep breath, calming herself and reminding her the objectives she needed to fulfill so she and her friends can leave this place. Who knows what could be happening in Equestria. With her magic, she slowly opened the door, walking inside gasping and seeing the glass artworks around her. The different colors being shined down from the light of the sun. Towards the end of the room revealed a glass artwork of a large moon, in the center it being Princess Luna with her wings open and eyes closed. And over above her was what looked to be a creature looking down at her, wearing what looked to be a bronze helmet. Below it all was a knelt down a petite creature in a dress, who in which stood up extending its dark-blue wings before closing it, turning around and revealing it to have the same eye color and hair like Luna's, and in contrast with all the blue, her skin was pale.

Twilight couldn't help but be in awe. "W-who are you?" She asked. The creature raised her hand, it glowing as her magic closed the large doors, startling Twilight. "How..."

"I believe you wished to have an audience with me." The creature lowered her hand, the other pushing back the braided part of her hair. "I am Selena Xenagoras, daughter of Sparta and Night." She walked towards Twilight, who was slowly backing away.

"Sparta? Night?" Twilight questioned. "Impossible. You cannot be the daughter of Princess Luna. She was banished to the moon for over a thousand years, not to mention that interspecies offspring is highly unlikely."

"Think through this, Twilight Sparkle. I believe you know more than you say," said Selena.

Twilight's flank touched the door, startling her as she thought back to what Selena said. The name Sparta kept being repeated. Sparta. Sparta. She thought hard through her past memories, soon remembering the story she read back when she was little. And the picture… Her eyes had widened. _Why didn't I realize all this time!?_ "No, I don't believe it," she said.

"Denial of the truth only makes you more ignorant like Celestia before it unravels violently." Selena turned around and walked away from Twilight. "Before you, before my mother was banished, she and my father had me and my brother Deimos with the help of much magic. Aye, we look much like our father, us being human, but the alicorn characteristics blended in with our humanness." She again expanded her wings. "As you had just seen."

Twilight started to follow Selena, now wishing to understand what she was denying. Did Celestia, her teacher, her influence, teach her wrong? "So the magic…"

"From my mother. Deimos did not inherit such ability, instead being talented with the blade, just like our father," said Selena, looking up to the glass artwork with the large moon.

"Aniketos," started Twilight, "That was your father's name." She stood to the side of Selena.

Selena looked down to Twilight. "Aye. Though his strictfulness was tough, through living in this world of Equestria, he learned to be compassionate."

The two stood idly near each other, looking towards the glass. Twilight was trying to make sense of everything, what she had learned clashing with what is being said now. And the books she read here not helping to make her understand. "But why? Celestia would never do such an extreme act such as this without good reason. Or any reason at all."

"You mean her killing my father."

Twilight nodded. "Taking a life is not her."

Selena sighed, and with a flick of her finger, a door to the side began to open. "Follow me," she said, walking towards the opening.

Twilight followed close behind, walking down the steps as they went lower. Soon they reached the end, Selena opening the door and motioning her to enter first. She walked in, and there she saw the large stone room only being lit up by the torches that were placed on the side of the walls. There on both sides stood two statues of what looked to be humans, Twilight walking up to them and seeing the distinctions of the two. The left one looked to be of the opposite gender, the statue having her on both knees holding a spear with both hands. The right, it was in the same position, only he held the handle of the sword. Both looked down, which angled towards where they were buried. "They're not…"

"They're humans from after my father. The left, her name was Adallindis Isa, and to the right, Godwin Beaumont. They were sent to the Griffons after they were killed, as part of the agreement between Celestia and them to keep us humans a secret. Little did she know, Deimos would discover this and bring them here." She looked down again to Twilight. "Do you know who did this?"

"It couldn't have been Celestia. It just couldn't have." Twilight didn't want to believe it. What she wanted to accomplish before being here, was pushed away by much of what was being revealed to her. The books she read, the stories Celestia told her. Were they all meaningless?

"Adallindis was slain by Celestia after she was protecting Queen Chrysalis from fatal harm." She looked towards Godwin's statue. "Godwin was killed by Celestia's orders after he brought back, I believe, a 'Mi Amore Cadenza' to Canterlot after rescuing her from danger."

"I remember something about that. But it was my brother Shining Armor who rescued Cadence. My brother told me a creature was holding her captive and he-" She stopped mid-sentence, realizing what Selena was saying.

What Twilight had said surprised Selena, she not knowing that somepony else was involved. "Interesting…"

"No. No! My brother did not do this! He would never do this!" Twilight took a few steps back. "Do not change the topic to your lies and try to push it onto me! I demand you to release my friends and I from your captivity!"

"Do not let your mind be clouded from what is and isn't true Twilight Sparkle. If everything is a lie, how did all of this, how did I, come to exist?" Selena approached Twilight. "Search your feelings, clear your mind from Celestia's change of history."

"Shut up! I don't care! Just let us go!"

"I cannot!" Her voice boomed. "My brother instructed me to keep you six here. He did not answer why, but knew that you would have reacted fast to Celestia's aid without knowing the truth. So I made a false signal that required all of you in order to keep you safe from my brother's wrath."

"You are causing more harm than good than keeping us here!" Twilight slammed her hoof down. "By Tartarus, we're not your guests, we're your prisoners!"

"Would prisoners be allowed this much freedom given to them!? My brother had prepared dungeons for each one of you but I instructed that you all be given your own rooms, well made food, and much freedom to roam around the land here. How dare you spit on my attempt of hospitality for you and your friends."

"I demand you to let my friends and I go."

Selena sighed, knowing there was nothing to be done. "You and your friends will remain here until my brother's plan is complete. Guards!" Four guards appeared almost instantaneously, standing at attention. "Take our guest back to the library. She has much history to relearn."

"And for the others?" One of them asked.

"Let them be."

Twilight was surrounded by the four guards; she knew that their meeting was finished. "Princess Luna would not tolerate such a thing happening."

"Do not act as if my mother has returned from her banishment."

"And you too are also at fault for not knowing your history because Luna has returned. She has been in Equestria for years now!"

"Enough! Take her away!" The four guards started moving, escorting Twilight up the stairs and soon out the door, leaving Selena alone as she was not too far behind, walking back to the glass artwork. She looked up to it, pondering if what Twilight had said was true. "You no longer speak, mother. Is what Twilight said true?" She asked quietly, receiving no response.

Now in the library, Twilight yelled out in frustration. "This is such horseapples!" She yelled out, backhoofing a stack of books. She looked out the window, seeing her friends enjoying their time even though they were prisoners. _It must be her magic making them so calm_, she thought. She rested at her spot before leaving, surrounded by the many books she had gone through, the same she had gone through back in Equestria, but difference being it all first editions. And from her knowledge, were deemed to be lost in time. History of Equestria, Valor of the Lunar Guard, and many more historic books and folklore that had any reference of the Lunar Guard, the human Aniketos, and the detailed information about the Equestrian-Empire War from when Sombra threaten Equestria. Along with books about the Griffon-Empire War which had multiple references about Aniketos.

"It really can't be true. Nothing she said can be true." She said to herself, looking through a journal written by a Griffon named Garrett who fought along with the human. She did not know what to make of it, everything that she looked through. _I don't want to believe it,_ she thought, but everything told her otherwise.

She got up and returned to the window, looking up seeing the shade of orange peeping through the tangled branches of the covered sky, she believed it to be sunset. She thought of her friends, her mind telling her that they don't need to know about this; this conflict of what was true and what was just a delusion. About Celestia's past, and about Shining Armor's involvement in one of her actions. Everything was brought into question. _Oh brother, if what happened is true,_ she thought, _Why? Why commit to such acts?_


	17. Chapter XII: Crystal Division

Cadence continued to look out from the window of the Crystal Castle, looking down to all the ponies walking along and socializing as Celestia's sun continued to set. The throne room was quiet, absent of delegates, guards, and other employees of the Empire. She had requested it after receiving another of Celestia's letters. This time with information of the raiders sailing north, a possible threat of invasion on their end. There was also more information about the E.U.P. newly forming another legion to match against the growing threat, and another being formed and would be ready within two to three months. She needed to be alone after reading the letter. Her mind needed clearness from other voices.

It had been more than two months since the invasion of Equestria started, and at the moment the invaders were winning major battles which put Equestria at risk of further invasion. Cadence did not think of it being large-scale at the time, but after the fall of Las Pegasus which resulted in the decimation of the western E.U.P. cohort, it had changed her view. It wasn't just small skirmishes against rowdy pirates, it was total war against an army from an unknown nation. From that point on, she pondered to herself everyday whether or not the Crystal Army should be sent to assist. There was already a general consensus about the war, and it was to stay out of the conflict which did not involve the Empire.

The idea of isolationism ran through everypony within the Empire. The past history, both edited and unedited, had many parts of the Empire being in war for almost any reasons, the last full-scale war being when Sombra was in power. After the Empire's return and the history of Sombra's actions being taught, everypony desired to make a future where the Empire was at peace with everycreature. And with the recent and almost successful takeover attempt by Sombra once more, it drove the pacifist mind even more. Of course in the minority, there are those who wish for the Empire to return to their once full military might. However it all falls on deaf ears, and it is one of the topics that is brought up to Cadence about the army.

At most, she had six thousand ready to be deployed, and another twelve who were reservists that could be called upon. Five cohorts, or three thousand guards, were far east still making their way here to the capital after completing their routine training. Their arrival wouldn't be for another two days, and after a day of rest, another week for them to join their other five cohorts who were already on their way. Her decision of movement of forces was unpopular, most criticizing that it would look as if they were to join the war and make the Empire the next target. She would ignore the criticism, knowing it was better to be protected than steamrolled if invasion did occur.

A knock on the doors took her from her thoughts as she turned to the direction. "Enter," she called out. One of her scouts entered the room, she gasped and quickly walked over to the mare. "What did you find out? Where is your partner?"

The mare took off her helmet. "We were discovered only moments after we made our departure from the outskirts of San Pranciscolt. He had stayed behind in order for me to escape. I am unsure if he was captured or..."

"I see…" Cadence said. "I will put out a notice in case he returns or we find him."

The mare nodded, clearing her throat before continuing. "The raiders are from a nation called the Tripartite Alliance. And from the looks of it, their numbers continue to grow every other day. They're sending ships back and forth bringing more raiders and supplies through Las Pegasus. The army buildup there is twice as large than what they have currently at the front. Further back to Los Ungulas, it looks as if they are repairing the city with few of their ambassadors overlooking it."

"They're planning to annex the city?"

"From the looks of it, yes, your highness."

Cadence pondered for a moment about what she had listened to. "Do you know of any ships sailing north?"

"No, your highness. Should I have known?"

"No, no, you did as instructed."

"There is one thing I noticed when flying by Seaddle upon my return. There was a creature standing by Princess Celestia, the two speaking as if they knew each other well."

"Creature?" Cadence questioned. Immediately, an idea popped up in her mind. "Was it standing on two legs and stood taller than Princess Celestia? Or if anything, could be taller than a minotaur?"

The mare remained silent, thinking of what she saw. "Yes, I believe so. It was nothing like I've seen before."

"No horns, tail, or anything you would expect? Bare skin?"

"Nothing of the sort other than being able to see the skin where the armor doesn't cover, your highness."

_Auntie, who do you have with you?_ "Thank you for your report. You may rest now."

"May you have a good evening, your highness," the mare said, bowing before leaving the room.

Cadence turned around walking back to the window, not noticing somepony else entering the room. She stared out, debating if another human could have been reborn like many years ago when Celestia's swordsman entered their world. If it is true, she needs to see the human for she has many questions. She was pulled out from her thoughts as she felt somepony fall onto her. Hearing his laughter, she calmed down and groaned in annoyance. "Shining! What the hay!?"

"Did somepony get scared?" He laughed, moving off her.

She turned to face him. "Not funny."

"I missed you at dinner. What are you looking at?" He asked, walking up to the window.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Cadence let out a sigh, joining him. "So much is happening with Auntie. She sent another letter wondering if we're going to help."

"And your response?"

"I haven't sent one."

Shining hummed to himself. "It is difficult to decide knowing the majority of the population doesn't want conflict. Even the support of the army is low which is, well, it sucks. Morale is low because of it."

"Is it right? To leave Auntie to deal with the problem on their own. I know we were granted total independence two years ago but still."

"Of course not. If we were the ones being invaded, they'd come to our aid in a heartbeat."

"About that…"

Shining looked at her with concern. "Don't tell me."

"It's not confirmed, but in the latest letter sent by Auntie she wrote that there are ships sailing north." She brought up the letter with her magic and gave it to him, letting him read.

"This is serious. I-"

"I've already sent orders for our active legion to head west."

"Oh." Shining scratched his head. "You're one hoof ahead of me."

"As always. But I do know you do your best when it comes to our military." She started to walk towards the doors to exit the throne room, Shining following by her side. "Have you seen Flurry today?"

"Flurry? I thought that you had seen her," said Shining.

The two stopped. "Wait. What do you mean by that?"

"She told me that she had asked you permission to go travel to Manehatten with her friends. She even said two guards would be following her and they agreed to what she had said."

"What!? I never gave her such permission!"

Shining groaned, facehoofing. "Oh Tartarus, not again. She can't be running off like this. Especially now!"

"I'll send a few guards to Manehatten to locate and bring her back home."

"I'll join those guards. She's going to get a serious talk when I find her."

However, far west within one of the cohorts through the calm frost, Flurry's carriage followed in the rear of the cohorts. Inside was warm and comfortable for a princess, but was empty of passengers. Instead, Flurry was in the front marching as the main lead, and she had also brought along two of her personal guards. Or in their case, had to go to protect her from any harm.

Instead of wearing her personal armor that was made for her to signify her status, she wore the armor which would have been issued to a regular guard in the army. The only exception she had was that of her rapier, which she brought with her. She took a deep breath, removing her helmet and hooking it onto the side of her armor. "Isn't it nice to have some fresh air and space from the castle."

"Princess, I insist we return back to the Crystal Castle. It is not safe for you to be out here at a time like this," said the lavender earth stallion.

"I agree with Charming Bling, princess. With our neighbor in conflict there is a possible chance that their invaders may come north here," said the turquoise pegasus mare.

"Charming Bling, Starred Eclipse, there is a reason why I had brought you two along. Do you know what that reason is?"

"To serve and protect the daughter of the Princess of Love, which is you Princess Flurry Heart," they both said in unison.

Flurry started to giggle. "You hear what you two said? 'To serve'. Meaning you both will be along side me, which also means I'll be safe. But of course if we do happen to get attacked, you will join me to fight alongside all the soldiers here."

"Fight? Forgive me, princess, but this isn't like the many competitions you've participated in," said Charming.

"I know. You forgot to mention me winning them all," said Flurry. "Think about it this way: A princess accompanying the army is much a morale booster in a nation that doesn't really support it. The ponies there don't know what they want. Some go as far as wanting the dissolution of the Crystal Army. Bunch of idiots they are."

"Controversial to say princess, but true," agreed Eclipse.

"Still, you must be careful, princess," Charming warned.

"Relax," Flurry said, swaying her hoof. "If anything, it's those invaders that need to be careful if they dare to challenge us. And if that day comes, we sure as Tartarus are going to invade them back!" She hopped and flew up in the center of cohorts. "All of you, what is your duty!"

"To protect the Empire!" Many yelled out, not expecting to have to respond at this time.

"And if we are attacked, what will we do?"

"Push them back!"

Flurry started laughing. "We will drive them back all the way to where they came!"

Both Charming and Eclipse looked on seeing their princess continue to rile up the army with motivation. "She has more determination and fire than her parents," said Eclipse.

"Yeah. But what is concerning is her ambitions are like Sombra's," said Charming, watching her laugh loudly as the army cheered on.


	18. Intermission II: Sunshine's Letter

_Dear Mother, Father,_

I know you all are worrying about me being around the fighting and stuff. I'm doing, well, I'm pushing through all that is happening here. Currently I'm stationed back in Seaddle with one regular cohort and the unicorn cohort of the eastern legion, helping and planning out with the other medics around here, for if the battle comes here we'll be ready. The regular cohort are making trenches and barricades by the wooden fort that was built by Seaddle. Basically anypony would have to go through the fort before the city since mostly everywhere is covered by barricades and magical mines.

Also, Father, do not be upset. I know you probably are regretting your decision on letting me go enlist and I know if you knew that there was gonna be conflict, you wouldn't have let me go after much of me asking. Instead, be proud of me for fighting to protect everypony here in Equestria from harm.

Everypony here kept asking me how it was like to actually fight, asking if it was like all the stories we've read from when we were in school and stuff. I didn't really say much, only that the stories we've read leaves out a bunch of detail that one pony would experience physically and mentally. There's no adventure, there's no magic to revive somepony, and there's no back-up once you're pushed to the wall. It's just you, your fellow guards that are still alive, and much bloodshed. From my current experience, that is. It frightened a few guards, some saying they'll probably resign.

But if there is one thing I can believe, it's that we're very adaptable. In Las Pegasus on the second day of fighting, everypony knew what to do and what to expect. We went from being cheerful, to crying and begging for it all to stop, then to having emotionless looks yet feeling determined to fight back. Many ponies don't approach me because I just stare off to nothing, but I'm still myself.

I hope I am.

Say hi to Mr. Ember for me. He may not show it, I know he is worrying for Althalos as you all are worrying for me. I hope he's doing okay.

_From Your Loving Daughter,_

_Sunshine Petal_

_Cohort I, Century IV - 1st Legion_


	19. Chapter XIII: The Reality

Luna stood idle in front of the large table, staring down to the map that was laid across with much squares positioned where they were and where the enemy was based on the reports from their scouts. Her mind, however, drifted off from focus of the battle that was to come. Her armor felt heavier than usual, her eyes red from irritation of not having rest. She didn't realize that she was no longer alone as the centurions formed around and spoke, their mouths moving but no sound coming out.

"Your highness?" Called out Threaded Rope, the Praefectus Castrorum of the 1st Legion.

Luna blinked a couple times before looking towards Rope, the Senior Centurion, and the other Lead Centurions who were looking at her. "Apologies, Threaded Rope. May you repeat what you had said earlier?" She asked. It had been three days since her last sleep, she not wanting to for it would only lead to more nightmares which she is unable to control.

Threaded Rope cleared her throat, nodding. "As you can see here on the map, the raiders," she pointed to the multiple red squares, "Have increased their army as reported from our scouts early this morning. And again, it is reported to be about eight cohorts worth of raiders. About five thousand."

Many of the Lead Centurions spoke with one another quietly before falling silent to let Threaded Rope continue. "I know. Unwise you may say to only have three of our regular cohorts fight and have the other two standing by. But we do not want to fight with our full strength. If we do, and we falter, Equestria will stand no chance in the future.

"Here is where we are. With the Luna Ocean covering our right flank, Cohort Four and Five will be placed in between the ocean cliffs and Muir Woods to our left flank. Four centuries of Cohort Six will be placed within Muir Woods in case they try to go through the forest. As for the other two centuries, they will be stationed at the far rear as our artillery. Four newly invented breech-loading cannons should balance the power as they cannot spread out such a vast army.

"And finally, Cohort Nine, the pegasus cohort, will also provide us with support by striking down to the raiders from the sky." Threaded Rope looked to Luna once more. "Do you agree with the current plan, your highness?"

_Navy. You forgot to consider their naval capabilities._ Luna didn't speak it out loud however, the magic she felt all this time being the strongest as it can be. She circled around the table, again ignoring the centurions there as she walked out from the tent which was stationed on a hill behind the artillery. She looked out towards the prelude of battle, Equestrian forces that were chosen to fight waiting to move to their designated spots. Far ahead of them was nothing but clear grasslands and the unusually small cohort of raiders slowly marching forward, all yelling out fanatically and banging their shields. In the far back with what looked to be the reserves, stood something tall. The magic called to her, making her deaf to all sound as she walked to the telescope and looked through.

"Strange, there should have been more as said from the reports," mentioned one of the centurions though Luna did not hear.

In the far distance, Deimos stood idly watching his army move forward. He was confused seeing the Equestrian army not moving forward to meet them, but it was better as he now knew his plans were still undiscovered. The magic he now felt bothered him, a feeling which was something lost long ago. It was as if his mother was giving him a sign that she was here with him, supporting him. He clenched his hands, and took a deep breath to focus with the magic. "Mother…are you with me?"

Luna's heart started to race as she saw who it was, her eyes starting to water. "Deimos…" she whispered. Soon pain struck through her body, the magic surrounding her acting like electricity as visions of her forgotten memories flowed through her. She was taken back to the grassfields with her sister and their introduction with a creature in armor. Next, it forwarded to the creature, no, human, who worshipped the night which was appreciation she had barely had before. After such, she remembered being in his home as they embraced before they both fought back Sombra's army on their own fronts before coming together again. Memories of her death and revival by the human, it being the most vivid as he was the most emotional. The birth of their children with magic she could not recall, and the fear of age as the human's hair showed signs of gray.

Her eyes started to water as she remembered the night before Nightmare Moon, the many bodies of her Lunar Guard lying dead from being slain by her sister's guards. Now out in the fiery grass of her old castle there her tears started to fall as Celestia's sword was pulled out from the human's chest, letting it collapse dead. Letting Aniketos die. "Ani...Ani…" She softly said, her eyes rolling back before she fell unconscious.

"Your highness!" Her commanders called out, rushing over to her.

"Get the carriage here now!" Yelled out Threaded Rope

"Praefectus Castrorum, look!" Yelled out one of the Lead Centurions.

Threaded Rope looked forward, seeing a zebra with a white flag walking to the middle of the empty field. "Looks like they want to talk," she said, making her way down the field with her Senior Centurion by her.

The two walked through the lines of their guards who awaited battle, some looking determined while others looked frightened. Past the guards, the two saw the zebra and now a diamond dog too who stood waiting. Soon both parties were within talking distance, staring at each other.

"I am Threaded Rope, the Praefectus Castrorum of the first legion. Or commander to better understand. By my side is my Senior Centurion, second-in-command, Lucky Little," spoke Rope.

The zebra spoke out to the two, but in a language they couldn't understand. The diamond dog spoke to the zebra before he faced the two mares, clearing his throat. "I am Captain Pavel of the Tripartite Alliance Army. By my side is Captain Zukallo."

"What did Captain Zukallo ask?" said Lucky Little.

"'Why did they send two mares to an important meeting?' He means no disrespect since it is a first time we see two commanders of the opposite sex," said Pavel. Lucky snorted while Rope showed no reaction. Pavel continued. "Our commander has sent us here to ask for your formal surrender."

"Ha!" Sounded out Lucky.

"Calm yourself," said Threaded Rope.

"There is no need for more of your ponies and their blood to fall," spoke Pavel. "If you surrender now, you will be allowed to return home unharmed. It is rare for our commander to give such an offering of mercy."

"Your commander had probably seen our capabilities when it comes to war," said Threaded Rope.

"Perhaps. From our understanding, your country has not been in a major conflict for over a millenia."

"Do not worry, while we lack the experience from our past generations, we make up with sheer discipline. We will not fall easily."

"I see. I ask one last time for you and your army to surrender and allow us to pass into the city. If not then we will not hesitate to lay siege to your city after your defeat."

Threaded Rope thought for a moment. At this point, with much planning done there was no way of backing down now. The E.U.P. needed to make a strong stance showing the enemy that they were much stronger than they appear to be. "That is a request I cannot allow."

"How unfortunate," said Pavel. "So be it then, Praefectus Castrorum."

Both sides turned away and walked to their sides of their armies. Threaded Rope looked to her Senior Centurion, seeing that she too would have made the same decision. If they didn't make a stand, then probably they would never again have such a chance to push back or at least damage the enemy who rampages through everything. Threaded Rope was back at the tent, looking down towards the two cohorts waiting for the signal to advance. She then looked to the side seeing the Equestrian flag moving along with the breeze that came and went. She took a deep breath returning her view to the battle site, seeing the raiders now moving forward. "Ready the cannons!" She yelled out, turning and walking into the tent to check on Princess Luna, there seeing a combat medic looking after her as she laid down.

"Is she alright?" She asked.

"Seems she's having a fever." The medic said, holding a cloth by his wing and dabbing away the sweat from Luna's forehead.

"Praefectus Castrorum, her carriage arrived," called out a guard.

"Lucky, help me move her highness to her carriage," asked Rope.

The two commanders along with the medic helped move Princess Luna onto a stretcher, moving her carefully out from the tent and towards the carriage. Threaded Rope soon noticed the guns were ready. "Fire the cannons!" She ordered.

Many of the guards repeated the order before the thunder of the guns firing echoed out, the newly developed shells crashing and exploding down to the approaching raiders. Soon the raiders sped up from a march into a sprint towards Cohort Four and Five, who they already were marching forward from hearing the guns go off. Above Rope, who was carefully putting Luna into the carriage, the pegasus cohort sped by yelling out as they approached the raiders.

"Get the princess to Seaddle!" She told the carriage guards before sending them off. Again she turned back towards the battleground, hearing another thunder of the guns firing towards the raiders.

"Praefectus Castrorum, are you sure of using Cohort Six to cover an important flank? They're the non-pony unit which I may add, aren't unified like our guards here," asked one of the Lead Centurions.

"They should be fine," said Rope.

Cohort Four and Five stopped their marching, all forming close as the front line put forth their shields and lowered their spears. The guards around were anxious, some afraid, as they saw the enemy close the distance more and more. Sweat ran off from the bottom of their helmets, some watching the pegasus cohort dive down in a triangle formation and shredding through the enemy before rising back up, some from the formation now missing.

No guard spoke, no guard yelled back. They maintained their discipline while inside themselves their speeding hearts continued to beat as the raiders crashed into the wall of shields. The Phalanx formation held its place as the raiders attempted to push back the guards. The mix of ponies, zebras, and diamond dogs all shouted as those in the front met their end with the jabs of the spears coming towards them. A whistle sounded out, which for a split second the wall of shields disappeared before reappearing again, this time with a new line of guards holding them back. There were a few who hesitated, which in turn they met their own end as the raiders were merciless when they pulled a guard deep into their comrades, many of the guards fighting not witnessing the relentless beating and stabbing of the now fallen few guards. This was not like the war games they would practice as a way to have fun, instead the real thing which had only one consequence: Death.

The magic that surrounded Deimos soon disappeared instantly, not knowing why he had felt such warmth. It was recognizable, he knew, but was it really his mother trying to tell him a message or was it one of Celestia's tricks. Whatever it was, he pushed the thought out of his head and looked towards the battle. To his surprise, the Equestrian guards were holding their ground. His thoughts of a weakened and ill-prepared military were shattered by the pure discipline of the E.U.P., along with its ability to maintain order. The cannons and the pegasi were the ones doing the most damage, and he knew the army he sent out wouldn't be able to keep up if this continued, risking his execution of the plan that was soon to be enacted. To his far left in the distance, three ship-of-the-lines sailed into view within range to fire its cannons towards the battle-site. The horn blared out near him and he watched his army begin to retreat.

Much of the guard soon noticed their retreat and started to cheer out as they thought they had achieved victory with not much losses. However, their cheering halted once somepony pointed out the three ships that were in the distance. Back to the tent, Threaded Rope was wide-eyed having forgotten of their navy. One second, smoke covered the three ships, the next the bombardment of cannonfire wreaked havoc to cohorts four and five. The frantic yelling and crying stinging her ears as she witnessed her guards being mowed down. It only took one volley from the three ships to reduce the two cohorts into little more than a scattered century. All were stunned, confused, and lost as those who survived were surrounded by the dead. And from that, another horn blared out, revealing a large frenzied army charging over the hills and towards the battle-site.

A decision was needed now, she knew. She still had her other cohorts on standby, along with much of the pegasus cohort and the forest. However, she knew that they would be destroyed as well if not by the large opposing army, but by the ships that were within view. "Sound the retreat," Rope said, turning and walking away ashamed. It did not matter the excuse she had in her head, for it would not replace those who had fallen. Though she was confident in her study of military tactics, her mistake of not recognizing her mistake will cost her and Equestria.

Staring across the battle, Deimos watched as the commanders of the E.U.P. started their departure, leaving behind much as there would be no time to pack everything up. Looking down to the site, many of the surviving guards either succumbed to his raiders' blade, or were captured for later use as a victory prize. Again another victory for the Alliance, another defeat for Celestia. The thought was disturbed however as he heard cannonfire coming from the forests, followed by much of his army leaving the forests injured. _Seems one group wishes to keep on fighting_, thought Deimos. "Captain Pavel," spoke Deimos.

Pavel quickly approached him. "Yes commander?"

"Watch over the post, I'm going to lead much of our army into the forest. There are still those who wish to keep fighting," he said, placing on his helmet and taking his shield. He left his dory behind as this fight was to be close and personal. Jumping up, he flew up to the sky towards the forest. He then hovered over the army that became silent upon seeing him. "Divert to the forest! On me!" He yelled out, flying and soon landing in front of the raiders that were hungry for more blood. All made their way into the forest, the branches and leaves covering the light of the sun.

* * *

Luna jolted awake, her breathing being heavy and her eyes looking around frantically. She soon realized that she was not back at the battle-site, nor was she awake at all. Her in and out of consciousness did catch something about going back to Seaddle but nothing more after. She stood up, seeing that she was surrounded by the vast wheat fields that blew along the breeze. She looked up, seeing that she stood under a lone tree. Unlike her previous nightmares, this dream was calm, soothing.

"Luna," a voice called out.

Her body started to shiver not from being cold, but from recognizing the voice that called her. Again her eyes started to water as she turned around, she was not able to control herself once she saw who was standing across from her. She quickly galloped towards who spoke, tackling him to the ground weeping onto his chest.

"Selene-"

"No! Do not speak!" She said to him. "Please. Let me just lie with you."

"Do not fault yourself for not remembering," he said.

"Thy speak such words yet do not understand that I had forgotten the one true love I cherished in my life," she looked up to him. "Ani..."

"Aye, Selene." He ran his hand through her hair, comforting her.

"How can you not be angry? How can you not be disappointed? I had forgotten you, Astra, our friends from our time." She rested her head back on his chest, hiccuping from such strong emotions of being distraught and guilty. "Our children. Oh Selena! Oh Deimos! Why have I disrespected all of you so!"

"You should not blame yourself for something you have no control over. The last pieces of your darker self still clouded your true memories. Along with-"

"My sister," Luna angrily said. "Her actions caused this butterfly effect to happen. From the moment she took you away from me to now having to fight our own child." She moved off him, the two now sitting in front of each other. She wiped her tears away with her wing.

"Deimos will not be killed, I can assure you that," he said.

Luna sniffled, looking towards him. "He looks just like you. A look of a holy spartan." She smiled.

"Aye," he said. "And our daughter is as beautiful as you, Selene."

"Stop it. I do not wish to cry anymore."

"She is safe. Astra did her duty."

"Astra is no longer alive though, right?"

"Unfortunately no. I do know her bloodline is still alive to this day. And the Lunar Guard still continues to serve."

Luna moved to him, sitting and cuddling up to his body. "Will you return to me again?"

A smirk formed on his face. "Always, my princess."

She rested her head on his chest once more, calming down and smiling. "My Spartan."


	20. Chapter XIV: Defeatism & Resentment

The marching 2nd Legion spoke no words to no one as they arrived at the fortified outskirts of the city of Seaddle. There were no cheers nor a sign of celebration, instead, the sight of a defeated and given up 1st Legion that looked smaller than how they looked before. Far to the left side of the fort, Cohort Six, or what remained of those who remained behind, arrived dirty, bloody, and exhausted as the non-pony century pulled behind them two of the four newly developed breech-loading cannons, and their own two they were given in the forest. Farther behind, an open carriage of what looked to be the piled bodies of the slaughtered cohorts of four and five. Of who they were able to get at least.

The 2nd Legion looked towards those who sat idly by their campfires, most frowning and upset, some voicing their desire to go home. Coming out from inside the trenches, Sunshine looked towards the marching legion, searching for Althalos who should be marching alongside the many stallions and mares. There was no sight of him anywhere. She was called back inside; she had to continue to plan out with the medics and doctors who were discussing the course of action to take regarding the wounded. As she went inside, Althalos appeared within the line looking around to see if Sunshine was around.

"Who are you searching for Althalos?" Asked Silver.

"A friend of mine who should be here. I can't seem to find her," replied Althalos.

"_Her_" she emphasized.

"You have a marefriend and you didn't tell us!" Thunder said, slightly shoving Althalos.

"Relax, she's only a friend of mine that I grew up with," he said. _Actually, I'm not sure what we are,_ he thought.

"Who is she like," asked Silver.

"Concerned much, Silver?" Teased Cinnamon.

"Ah think she got competition," said Golden.

"Competition?" Questioned Althalos.

"Ignore them," said Silver. "Is she nice?"

"Very. Always happy and looking forward to the day. Pretty too," he smiled for a moment. "Though I don't know how she is now since she would have been the very first ones to see actual combat."

"Well, it would be great to meet her," said Silver.

"Don't scare her away now Silver," laughed Thunder.

"I may scare you off first if you keep talking like that," she threatened.

"I would love to see that," said Cinnamon.

"Hey y'all, the Legatus is ahead looking at us," warned Golden.

All of them remained silent as they marched past Legatus Forged Hammer and into the fort which led to the border of the city. All but Cohort Eight who took a sharp right towards the outer fields for an experimental military exercise. Forged watched as the 2nd Legion entered the fort, not too far behind the remnants of Cohort Six of the 1st Legion. He turned around and walked back into the large tent with all the remaining centurions of the 1st Legion. "Now, where were we. Dull Copper."

"Right." She looked across the table looking at the remaining, surviving centurions. "Do you know when Threaded Rope will be arriving?"

The centurions looked at each other, not knowing the answer before the senior centurion, Lucky Little, entered the tent. She saluted both Forged and Copper, she being asked the same question. She took a breath before answering. "Unfortunately, our commander hung herself a day before your arrival. She left a note saying that herself will be repayment for her failure."

"Tartarus," said Forged. "Losses are expected, but taking your own life without leaving any plan behind. Shameful. She should have found death with honor in battle and not by her own hooves. The coward."

"She is not a coward!" Yelled Lucky.

"You watch your tongue centurion, you stand in front of the Legatus," said Copper.

"To Tartarus to your position! You both weren't there when it happened! How can you speak as if you were!?" She sat down crying.

"How dare-" Copper started, but Forged placed a hoof in front of her.

"The blood. The bodies. How did our ancestors fight such a horrid battle such as this?"

Forged sighed, walking over to Lucky and helping her up. "I apologize for my words. However, it does not excuse her negligence of her command." He walked over to the table, picking up a letter with his hoof and giving it to Lucky. "This is a copy of a letter of plans that were to be followed. Something she failed to do."

Lucky read through it, seeing the drawn description of it. "So this…"

"The catastrophe was preventable if the orders were followed. From my understanding from the centurions here that were there, including yourself, the plans were never followed."

"What is happening?" Celestia said, entering the tent. All the guards saluted her as she entered.

"Our Praefectus Castrorum of the 1st Legion took her own life after the brutal defeat by San Pranciscolt. Lucky Little is next in line for the position upon your acceptance. But moving on from that, all of us are here to discuss our course of action to take now that we are pushed back to the last major city of western Equestria," explained Forged.

"Maybe we should surrender," one of the centurions spoke.

"You dare speak with such a defeatist tongue," said Copper, walking up and back-hoofing the centurion. "You should receive lashes for such language coming from your mouth!"

"Dull Copper," Forged calmly spoke up, "Princess Celestia is here, please control yourself."

"It is alright," said Celestia. "I understand the frustration. All we need to do now is set up our next course of action for our defense."

Soon, Sterling Silver entered the tent. "Legatus, Tribune, I apologize for my language but what in Tartarus happened to the 1st Legion?" Sterling asked, now noticing Celestia. He saluted then bowed. "Apologizes, your highness, I did not mean to speak with such vulgarness."

"All is forgiven. Please, join us," asked Celestia.

"Are you sure? I'm not a Lead, your highness."

"You wish to not accept my invitation?"

"Not at all! Again, I apologize." Sterling soon joined the other centurions before the other lead centurions of the 2nd Legion entered the tent.

"Now that we're all here," Forged spoke up, "As you can see, we have heavily defended the last major city of the west, which is here. Other than the other more northern towns, losing this will put us in a disadvantage that is not recoverable." Forged pointed towards the map with much description placed down, his scouts having made a detailed report of the raiders' whereabouts.

"From the looks of it, they are marching here but have stopped by a nearby village far from here in order to resupply from their ships at San Pranciscolt. Also I want to bring this up, but I saw Cohort Six of the 1st Legion bringing back much of the new equipment and our dead back. May I remind you all, this was the non-pony cohort who did this. One century which I assume from the four cohorts assigned in the forest made it back." He looked angrily towards the 1st Legion centurions. They have shown more sacrifice to hold their ground than any mare or stallion who was in the fight that stood idly only to leave when the retreat was sounded."

"In our defense-" One centurion spoke up.

Forged slammed his hooves down onto the table. "I don't care! That was to be where we would stop them to give us more time! Regardless if the plans were changed without a second thought of consequences, regardless if we would have lost both of cohorts four and five if the plan was followed or not, our enemy was to not leave without suffering losses as well. Not only are we low in morale, now we're in a disadvantage of losing this city and western Equestria. Our sacrifice here determines the fate of Seaddle and all of Equestria, centurions." He cleared his throat, calming himself.

"I have given instructions to my cohort, Cohort Eight of the 2nd Legion, to be ready in the trenches and also assist Cohort One of the 1st Legion with the cannons," said the lead centurion. "After our final testing, of course."

"That is smart of you, centurion," Celestia spoke up. "If there's a need to test our newly formed Cannonponies, this upcoming battle will be the best possible option. Risky, however, but a need."

"Agreed." Forged looked to the map, then back to the centurions. "We are to not give up. Do we understand centurions?"

"Yes Legatus!" All spoke up.

"The lives of all Equestria rests on your hooves," said Celestia.

"My sister is right," Luna said, entering the tent. "No more retreats. We make our last stand here or make our nation a conquered state."

"Lulu-"

Luna raised up a hoof, stopping Celestia from approaching. "All of you, leave. I wish to speak to my sister alone."

Celestia was confused as she watched all the commanders leave the tent. "Is there-"

Luna did not let her sister finish as she slapped her across the face. "How dare you...how dare you!"

"What is the meaning of this Luna!? You've never struck me like this before," Celestia rubbed her cheek.

"Why did you not tell me? Why did you leave me in the dark!?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do not lie to me! Tell me the truth!"

"Luna! What are you talking about!?" Celestia shouted.

"Aniketos. Does that name remind you of somepony?" Said Luna.

Celestia was silent, her eyes widening. "How did you remember?"

"Once I saw who their commander was. Do you wish to know who it is? Do you want to know what the 'mysterious figure' was?"

Celestia didn't know how to respond as she saw her sister being to tear up. She couldn't hold back her own. "I'm-"

Again Luna slapped her sister. "Deimos! My son! My own child who is filled with hate and is looking for revenge for you murdering my love! My only love!"

"Luna, please understand-"

"How can you live with yourself knowing that you destroyed Deimos life and filled it with hate? How you erased the legacy of my dead husband who helped us in a time of such need like this? How you…" Luna struggled to talk as her emotions were too much for her to bear. "My only sister, how could you keep this a secret from me knowing that I have been struggling in understanding what I lost? What I couldn't understand until I learned the truth."

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. Please forgive me dear sister. I did not know how to reveal such truth without harming you so," said Celestia.

"My own sister who betrayed me. Who took my life away in order to make sure Equestria remained as if no human set foot in our world and helped." Luna wiped her tears. "How many more after my love appeared when I was imprisoned?"

"Luna-"

"Tell me! Explain the edited information I found long ago that you did not speak of!"

"Lulu, please understand-"

"I cannot! You do not have to decide whether or not to take your child's life because he is the enemy of Equestria. It is always about you in the end, you bitch."

"It was for the safety of all of Equestria! Humans back then were a danger to all the ponies. Until…"

"Until?"

"Until I realized the fear I had gotten from fighting Aniketos clouded my judgement for others. Until I realized how much help they were to our world, such as Althalos. Until I had fallen in love with a human...until I understood what you had felt when you were with Aniketos."

Luna was silent, sniffling but calming down. "What happened?"

"Upon your return, as Nightmare Moon, he gave his life to protect me. You killed him the same way I killed your love. He didn't have a chance yet he still fought."

Luna kept silent, vaguely remembering but shook off the memory, anger consuming her. "Good. It is your punishment to suffer as much as I am now."

Celestia soon grew angry. "How dare you-"

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna?" Althalos called out.

Celestia took a breath before responding. "What is it Althalos?"

"Come in, it is alright my friend," said Luna.

Althalos soon entered the tent, noticing the two looking distraught. "Did I come in a bad time, your highnesses?"

"Nonsense, you came in a perfect time to walk with me," Luna said, turning and making her way out of the tent, holding his hand with her wing and pulling him along. Soon enough, the commanders returned inside the tent. All stood around the table in silence, hearing the yelling done by the two princesses but not hearing what was discussed.

"Here is the plan," Celestia spoke, "Cohorts Five and Six will march with me north towards Tall Tale. I had received reports of our enemy sending ships up north to squeeze us in and assure we have no way of controlling the west. The rest of 2nd Legion will remain with my sister in defending Seaddle. Cohort Eight will be the first to contact the enemy to see the capabilities of the hoof-rifle. Once you see them at risk of being overrun, you may take control after. I will leave you to deal with such details as this is what I wish. Any questions?" She looked around, seeing none speak. "Alright, I'll leave the rest to you."

"Thank you, your highness," said Forged Hammer.

Celestia smiled and soon left the tent, quickly teleporting herself to her carriage where she lost control and began to weep once more. "Oh how much of an idiot I am!"

Meanwhile, Althalos and Luna walked around the outskirts of the fort, the two not saying a word ever since they left the tent. Althalos had actually wanted to speak to the two but from the looks of it, it was best to ask later. Until Luna brought up his reason for being there.

"So, what brought you to the tent?" Asked Luna.

"It was nothing. I could have come back later seeing how serious you and your sister were but here I am speaking with you. Honored to say the least that you both enjoy to speak with me," said Althalos.

"We both want to assure that you are doing well, since you are the only human here in Equestria. And also, for me at least, a breath of fresh air to speak to somepony else other than my sister."

"Again, honored, your highness."

"Luna. Please call me Luna. Didn't I say that before?"

"Sorry, I had forgotten." Althalos soon couldn't help but ask what he wanted. "Did you happen to meet a mare named Sunshine Petal? I haven't seen her anywhere and I wish to see her."

"I have actually. Is she a friend of yours?"

"Yes, a very close friend of mine that I grew up with. The only one I had before joining the Guard."

"She should be here somewhere. She was reassigned into Cohort One since her own was destroyed. She didn't come along the others to San Pranciscolt if that is what is concerning you."

Althalos sighed out in relief. "She is busy somewhere then. Hopefully I get a chance to see her before I move out with your sister." His mind soon went back to how Luna and Celestia looked. "Forgive me for prying, but what was it that you two were disagreeing about?"

"I do not see why it is a concern of yours."

"Usually talking about it helps, from what I've learned at least."

Luna remained silent for a moment. "Tia kept a secret from me that is rather important. You see, when I had returned back to my current state from the help of Twilight and her friends, my memory of the past was not available to me. I didn't think I had forgotten until I saw you for the first time. After that, I looked around many books from the archives and started to piece together back my once forgotten memories. Soon after I had fully recalled them, I learned that Tia knew all along about what had happened. It was the reason I was upset with her."

"And you have every right. Keeping such a thing hidden is uncalled for. There had to be a reason though."

"It is something I have yet to hear. Maybe she'll tell you since she also enjoys talking to you if I understand correctly."

"Really?"

"I assume so. I heard around the camps of you entering her carriage for long periods of time. Either that or it could be another rumor of you two being intimate."

"I'll go with the first one."

Luna smiled. "So be it."

Reaching the other side of the fort, the two watched Cohort Eight line up in formation, their newly issued hoof-rifle with a triangular blade, or bayonet, attached and locked on the end of the muzzle, all of them at attention. What was different was their uniforms. No longer did they wear the same attire as Althalos and everypony else, instead wearing a wool jacket and a cocked hat. They also wore a holster which had the same action of the armor of lowering and raising a spear, only this time adjusted for the rifle. To the opposite side, two pouches for their ammunition and gunpowder. They looked more comfortable with their new weapon and new attire, the only thing that remained being the hoof-dagger around such revolutionary changes.

Far in front of the cohort, many makeshift dummies representing the enemy were all scattered and lined up. Soon the orders were being yelled out. With a quick adjustment, their rifles pointed straight in front of them towards the dummies. Another order was given, and with the strike of the hammer holding the flint, the volley of rifle fire tore up the dummies in front, those that fired being left with smoke. The first line soon rotated allowing the next line to await orders and fire while those in the back reloaded. Such ferocity volley after volley made Luna slightly jump with each shot being given. Soon enough, a different order was called out, and the next line with their rifles straight in front marched forward, the rest following behind with their rifles angled on standby. The weapon, the formation, the aftermath of nothing left standing of their target reminded her of the first introduction of the cannon back in the Equestrian-Empire war. Now more compact and in the hooves of the Guard who are able to reload as quickly as they fire and rotate.

"Are you alright Luna?" Asked Althalos.

"Yes, quite. It just frightens me a bit of how far technology has gotten, and instead of being used for good, we're using it to cause more death," she said.

"Are you tired of conflict?"

"Very. I had fought much in the past. I had thought after the war against Sombra ended that we would see long-lasting peace because of how much we lost."

"And thanks to you and your sister, there was for all Equestria. Until now, this time not against our own neighbors."

"Surprised you knew that I participated in such a war, considering that the historians left or edited much of myself out."

Althalos took a breath. "My mother made me promise, but she has a couple early editions she had gotten from the Griffon Kingdom that are banned and are to be destroyed. Only difference is that there's details about yourself included."

"Is that it? It doesn't list anypony else?"

"Not that I recall. Should I have known about it?"

_So he doesn't know about Ani_. "No, I was just curious if there was more information."

"Do you know why they are banned?"

"To be honest, I don't know either." _But I have an idea_, she thought.

Althalos looked down to the cohort ahead of him. "I guess all the others will soon be replaced once they're successful in their first battle."

"Come now, don't say that."

"You know it's true, Luna."

This made her sigh. "Yes, you are right. I dislike it for it lacks honor, but better to be the first than the ones to be conquered by such a weapon."

"Understandable," he replied.

"For now, however, still do your best."

"Of course. I still have a nation to serve," Althalos said. Soon he and Luna started to walk once more. "Luna," he asked.

"What is it?"

"Was there another one of myself before? Like, another human before I arrived."

_He still doesn't know?_ "Only from folktales long ago," she said.

"I see. Kinda unfortunate to know that. Would have been great to hear that there actually was another human from the past."

"How about this, I'll look into this and see if there's anything regarding a human." Luna disliked lying, she felt no different than her sister. Right now, however, wasn't the best time. Especially since her memory had returned.

"I'd be most grateful, thank you," replied Althalos.

Soon the two stopped by where the 2nd Legion was setting up camp within the fort. "I'll leave you to be with your contubernium Althalos. I still must meet with the commanders who are to remain here if my sister is leaving with your cohort."

Althalos looked to the sky, seeing the clouds parting revealing the sunset. "Have a good evening, your highness."

"Thank you." She soon turned away, walking in the opposite direction while Althalos walked towards where his group were.

* * *

It was past midnight while Althalos sat in front of the fire taking first watch while the rest of the group slept. He along with the others were scattered around, acknowledging each other but too far to be able to speak without waking the others. The rest of the day after separating from Luna, he still didn't see Sunshine. Time remaining here was running out as his cohort and another was to depart in the morning north to meet with a supposed enemy that made its way there. And if not, at least have to guard Tall Tale. He looked up to the sky, taking in the many stars that were scattered across the sky. One in particular shined brighter than most, that he regarded as his old home. Something he thinks God allows him to see. He looked down and closed his eyes, again praying to himself. "..._Christ avec moi, Christ devant moi…"_

While he prayed, Silver exited the tent sneaking up to Althalos, soon stopping as she listened to him speak in another language that sounded much like what she would hear if she walked around eastern Canterlot.

"_Je me lève aujourd'hui par une force puissante l'invocation à la Trinité…_"

Silver continued to listen before silence was made. This was the perfect opportunity to scare him, but she failed as he turned around to face her. "Hey Althalos."

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked, again failing to keep aware of his surroundings.

"Long enough to hear you speaking another language," she said, sitting by him by the fire. "I didn't know you can speak the eastern Canterlot language."

"I didn't know that my birth language even existed in this world," said Althalos.

"Only a small part of the city can. It's not an easy language to learn from my understanding."

"I see. What are you doing awake? You should be asleep resting."

"Can't sleep. Too much on my mind about all this. Besides, Fire Clay making you watch all night without somepony giving you time to sleep is a dick move."

"You realized that now?"

"Shut up," she replied quickly. "All cause you're not a stallion."

"It's expected you know," said Althalos.

"Yeah but…" she sighed. "It just reminds me of when I was younger and how I would bully those that didn't have a cutie mark. I was such a bitch."

"But now you're not. You're proving to yourself and to others of what you can do and how much you've changed."

"Yeah. I forget that sometimes." Silver laughed a little. "And you're much more of a stallion than Fire Clay is."

"Thanks for the compliment."

The two went silent, watching the wood crackle as the flames slowly burned it. They soon heard something coming from their right, Althalos soon being wide-eyed realizing who it was. "Sunshine!" Althalos called out, running towards her.

Sunshine gasped and quickly flew towards her human, the two quickly hugging once they both were within reach. "I missed you so much," she said.

"So did I, Sunshine. I'm glad that you're fine," said Althalos.

Silver walked up being them, clearing her throat loudly. Althalos heard her and released Sunshine, who then saw Silver. "Who's your friend?" Silver asked.

Althalos was about to speak, but Sunshine interrupted him. "Sunshine Petal, a _very_ close friend of his. Who are you?"

"Silver Spoon, his _very_ close friend as well," she said.

"Oh nice."

"Very."

The two stared at each other intensely while Althalos stood in the middle, not understanding what was happening. "Is there something wrong?"

"No!" The two said simultaneously, looking to him then back to each other.

Sunshine cleared her throat. "Well Silver, it was nice meeting you but Althalos and I have catching up to do so if you'll excuse us," she said, pulling him away with her wing.

"You can't take him!" Silver ordered.

Sunshine turned around, "Excuse me?"

"He has nightwatch with me, so he has to stay with me," said Silver.

"I completely forgot," said Althalos.

"Then allow me to join you then," said Sunshine.

"Oh, but you must be tired. Maybe you should go to sleep," said Silver.

"And who are you acting like you're my Centurion?" Sunshine angrily said.

"She's only looking out for you Sunshine," said Althalos. This made Silver smirk, but it quickly faded away as he continued to speak. "But I wouldn't mind you staying if it's okay with you."

"Not at all. Like I said," Sunshine smiled, "We have much catching up to do."


End file.
